Le Roi et la Reine de Gotham
by movie-like
Summary: Une suite d'environ trente one-shot sur la relation entre Le Joker et Harley Quinn.
1. Chapter 1 : Roi et Reine

**Hey ! J'ai, vous l'avez surement remarqué, effacé ma fanfiction avant de la poster de nouveau. J'ai travaillé les chapitres suivant (31 plus précisément) et je préférais terminer cette suite de one-shot avant de reposter l'histoire. Je vais reposter les trois chapitres dans la foulée et poster le quatrième dans la journée. J'espère vraiment avoir des retours sur cette fanfiction, j'ai adoré l'écrire et donc voilà.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre I- Roi et Reine_**

* * *

Lorsqu'il la vit dans la noirceur de la ville, perdue dans cet immense toit sale et puant, un sentiment de colère et de plaisir envahit le cœur du Joker. Perchée sur ses talons noirs et blancs, elle souriait de toutes ses dents et lui faisait entièrement confiance. Et il ne pouvait pas se rater, pas cette fois. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

«- Maintenant hurla-t-il à ses hommes.

-Il y a un problème, je n'y arrive pas répondit le scientifique, le visage penché vers sa machine. Je n'arrive pas à déconnecter sa bombe.

-Dépêche-toi siffla le Joker en fixant Harley.»

Son short était court, pour le plaisir de ses yeux, et son t-shirt était déchiré à de nombreux endroits. Elle avait la tête levée vers le ciel, fixant de bonheur et d'impatience le fou qui lui servait de compagnon. Sa main droite jouait avec sa batte de base-ball, presque nerveusement. Malheureusement, l'escadron commençait déjà à s'agiter.

«- Je n'y arrive pas murmura le scientifique.

-Tuez-là, elle ne doit pas s'enfuir ! Hurla un des soldats, les yeux fixés sur sa supérieure.

-Soldat, appuyez.

-Poussin cria Harley. Poussin !

-Poupée, attrape la corde ordonna le Joker en se penchant dans le vide. Dépêche-toi.»

La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même et se mit à courir vers la corde. Elle jeta sa batte sur le sol. Ses immenses talons noirs frappaient le sol dans un rythme régulier. Son cœur semblait exploser mais elle continuait de courir, les yeux fixés sur la corde qui ondulait dans le vide immense. Elle ne devait pas ce rater, elle ne le pouvait pas.

«- Harley !»

Le cri puissant du Joker fit vibrer tous les témoins de la scène, surtout la jeune femme qui hurla à son tour. Dans le vide, elle ferma les yeux et attrapa violemment la corde de ses deux mains. Un sourire fou et coloré étira les lèvres du Joker lorsqu'elle la vit monter. Quant à elle, elle riait frénétiquement, heureuse d'avoir réussi.

«- Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda un soldat.

-Attendez ordonna leur supérieure.»

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harley était dans les bras du Joker, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Une des mains du jeune homme se posa sur ses fesses et l'autre caressa une de ses joues blanches. Quinn entoura le cou du Roi de Gotham à l'aide de ses bras et colla son visage dans le cou froid de son compagnon.

«- Ma jolie petite biche murmura-t-il, enfin.

-J'ai failli attendre rit-elle en penchant la tête.

-Les retrouvailles en sont plus...spectaculaires répondit le Joker en souriant.»

Harley et le Joker se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent quelques secondes lorsque le cri d'un soldat atteignit les oreilles du couple. Ils s'écartèrent et se fixèrent, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

«- Poussin...»

Soudain, la tête de la jeune femme partit en arrière et son cou explosa littéralement.

«- Non hurla le Joker en serrant les poings. Non, non, non...NON !»

Sans qu'il puisse la rattraper, Harley tomba dans le vide, les yeux grands ouverts et les bras tendus.

Ses longs cheveux blonds et verts, rappel à la chevelure verte du Joker, flottaient dans le vide et semblaient être une touche de lumière dans les noirceurs. Ses lèvres peintes en rouge, de si jolies jumelles à celle du jeune homme, ne formaient qu'une grimace de stupeur.

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, le Joker se jeta dans le vide, les bras tendus vers Harley. Un hurlement fou puis un rire incontrôlable résonnèrent dans le silence avant qu'un immense bruit sourd se fasse entendre. Puis plus rien, un immense et glaçant silence.

«- Le Joker et Harley Quinn sont morts déclara un soldat à ses coéquipiers.

-Pour toucher le roi, il faut tuer la reine répondit simplement Amanda Waller.»

Et sans un regard pour l'hélicoptère qui s'envolait le plus loin possible, l'escadron se remit en marche. Sans un regard pour le couple qui s'était écrasé sur une voiture un peu plus bas, sans une moindre pensée pour les deux fous qui étaient morts.

Sans un regard pour le Roi et la Reine de Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2 : Tentative ratée

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre II- Tentative ratée_**

* * *

Seule sur le lit immense et défait de sa chambre d'hôtel, Harley Quinn jouait avec ses longs cheveux blonds et verts. Ils n'étaient pas attachés et à chacun de ses mouvements, ils dansaient dans son dos dans une sorte de valse agréable à regarder. Ses doigts fins et éternellement blancs jouaient avec ses pointes colorées de verts, rappel constant à la chevelure exubérante du Joker. Prise de colère incontrôlable, elle attrapa une paire de ciseaux et coupa toutes ses mèches vertes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un amas de cheveux verts était posé devant ses talons noirs et rouges, aussi rouges que ses lèvres et celles du Joker. Le dos de sa main droite frotta plusieurs fois sa bouche, espérant faire disparaître son maquillage. Mais rien n'y faisait, il restait toujours une petite couche voyante qui lui donnait un air de ressemblance avec le Joker. Un joli petit double, une petite jumelle prête à tout pour suivre et ressembler à son poussin. A son violent et douloureux poussin.

Harley attrapa son collier où était écrit ''puddin'' et le jeta à ses pieds. Elle se mit à sauter dessus, les larmes aux yeux, et à hurler à s'en casser la voix. A en briser son cœur et sa gorge, à s'en briser tout simplement. Elle voulait le briser autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle voulait faire disparaître ce collier. Elle voulait se faire disparaître.

«- Tu n'es rien, rien, rien, rien. Tu n'es qu'un taré, un fou, un connard, un psychopathe !»

A bout de souffle, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol mauve et se mit à rire frénétiquement. Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte. Elle se roula par terre, prise d'une folie incontrôlable et étrangement, elle se sentait si bien.

«- Poupée ? Hurla le Joker en entrant dans l'immense suite.»

Harley continuait de rire, couchée sur le sol.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Joker, sa chemise rose était déboutonnée et ses sourcils décolorés étaient froncés. Un immense sourire froid et amusé étira ses lèvres. Il s'avança dans la pièce et mit un coup de pied dans la petite montagne que formaient les anciens cheveux verts d'Harley Quinn. Ils volèrent avant de tomber sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps, Harley continuait de rire, les larmes aux yeux et le visage tordu par la tristesse.

«- Que se passe-t-il ?

-Va te faire foutre, va te faire foutre répéta Harley en riant, couchée sur le sol.

-Relève toi ordonna le Joker.»

Soudain, la jeune femme s'arrêta de rire et se mit sur ses pieds. Sur ses immenses talons noirs, elle faisait presque la taille de son compagnon. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

«- Je pars.

-Amusant.

-Je pars.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout siffla le Joker en enlevant sa chemise. J'ai du travail.

-Super, je pars répéta Harley en attrapant son sac à main. Salut.

-Où tu vas ? S'énerva-t-il en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme.

-Je pars poussin.

-Où ?

-Je sais pas.»

Un hurlement franchit les lèvres du Joker. Harley se tourna vers lui et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle lui tira la langue, comme une enfant, et essaya d'enlever son bras de la main puissante de son compagnon. Il résista, sans aucune surprise. Il se dirigea vers la porte, la traînant derrière lui, et ferma à clé. Il cacha l'unique clé dorée dans la poche de son jean déchiré et délavé. Harley remarqua des tâches de sang sur le jean du Joker. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à frémit de plaisir.

«- Laisse-moi sortir ordonna Harley en se retournant vers lui.

-Tu pensais vraiment partir avec mon accord ? Rit le Joker.

-Je veux partir, tu ne vas pas m'y empêcher, si ? Sourit la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Je peux tout faire dans cette ville poupée.

-Si je dois rester ici, ce sera morte siffla Harley.

-Ça peut se faire.»

Le Joker sortit une arme de son pantalon et le tendit vers le visage poupin de la jeune femme. En réponse, cette dernière sortit à son tour une arme de son short. Ils se firent face, souriants et amusés. Ils se trouvaient dans le même position, la même expression. Deux êtres si semblables et prêts à se tuer. Tout simplement.

«- Qui tire en premier ? Demanda Harley.

-Un.

-Deux.

-Trois hurlèrent-ils ensemble.»

Ils levèrent tout deux leur arme juste avant de tirer. La balle du Joker frappa violemment la porte et celle d'Harley brisa une partie de l'immense baie vitrée qui entourait leur chambre à coucher.

«-Oups, j'ai raté souffla Harley en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-On recommence ?

-Vise mieux la prochaine fois.

-Un.

-Deux.

-Trois.»

Et cette fois, les deux balles frôlèrent l'oreille des deux fous. Harley tomba à genoux, un hurlement franchit ses lèvres tandis que le Joker se laissait tomber sur le lit. Les bras écartés et la bouche grande ouverte, il se mit à rire et chanter. Des paroles incompréhensibles pour Harley qui déchira un morceau de t-shirt pour bander son oreille blessée.

«- Bravo siffla Harley.

-Bravo à toi aussi, tu as très bien visé rit le Joker.

-Pauvre taré.

-Pauvre folle répondit-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.»

Le sang de son oreille droite tâchait lentement les couvertures blanches et propres de leur lit. Ses cheveux verts commençaient à prendre à quelques endroits des nuances rouges sangs. Un sourire étira ses lèvres bordeaux lorsqu'il vit Harley enlever ses habits dans la salle de bain. Elle enfila un long débardeur gris mais garda ses talons noirs.

«- Dès que je pourrais, je te buterai dans ton sommeil poussin.

-Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, je t'ai sauvée trois fois.

-La deuxième fois, je me suis retrouvée dans le vide. Bravo pour ton sauvetage se moqua Harley.

-Ne sois pas si agaçante, ça peut te coûter la vie.

-Ah oui et la fois où tu m'as laissé dans l'eau pour sauver ta peau ou encore la fois où...

-Ferme là hurla le Joker en se mettant sur ses pieds. Je ne m'amuse plus.

-Moi, toujours hurla à son tour Harley en éclatant de rire. Tu n'es rien qu'un pauvre fou qui pense avoir des droits sur moi, tu n'es qu'un taré poussin. Un joli petit taré !»

Le Joker poussa violemment Harley contre la baie vitrée brisée et frappa plusieurs fois la vitre avec son poing gauche. Les fissures se firent de plus en plus grandes, faisant frémit Harley qui ne voulait pas mourir dans le vide. Elle avait failli y passer une fois et elle ne voulait pas recommencer.

«- Arrête !

-Je suis qu'un pauvre fou, pas vrai ? On va voir ce que font les fous rit-il en frappant sans retenue.

-Je vais mourir, non ! Arrête ! Je vais te tuer !

-Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi, c'est ça ? Je ne suis qu'un mec qui sauve ta peau pour tes beaux yeux, c'est ça ? Hurla le Joker de façon incontrôlé. Je ne suis qu'un taré qui se met en danger pour toi, juste pour tes belles jambes et ta voix. C'est ça ? Je vais te balancer dans le vide poupée !

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu m'aimes !

-Je n'aime personne Harley, personne cria le Joker en souriant de toutes ses dents.»

Alors, la jeune femme arrêta de bouger ses jambes et ses bras et se laissa faire. Ses grands yeux bleus fixèrent le visage fou du Joker et un frisson de tristesse caressa le moindre de ses membres. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit elle aussi à frapper la baie vitrée à l'aide de ses talons noirs.

«- Que fais-tu ?

-Je t'aide poussin rit Harley en frappant la baie vitrée de ses poings. On s'aide dans un couple.

-Arrête.

-On s'aide, pas vrai ? Répéta la jeune femme en hurlant. On s'aide, on s'aide, on s'aide jusqu'à la mort. On s'aide, on se protège puis on se tue. Tadam, tadam hurla-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.»

La baie vitrée se brisa et Harley sentit le froid se glisser sous son débardeur. Les mains fortes et chaudes du Joker la tenaient fermement, ne lui permettant pas de tomber dans le vide.

«- Allez, lâche-moi, lâche-moi !

-La ferme !

-Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tomber comme la dernière fois. Laisse-moi crever comme tu as fait dans la voiture, dans l'eau. Laisse-moi pourrir dans une prison, laisse-moi devenir folle, laisse-moi crever !

-Arrête de bouger.

-Vas-y mon J, pourquoi tu me laisses pas crever ? Gémit Harley. Tu n'aimes personne, prouve-le.

-D'accord.»

Il lâcha Harley et poussa son épaule à l'aide de son index. Les talons noirs de la jeune femme semblèrent danser quelques instants avant de quitter le sol rassurant et mauve de la chambre. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, de légères larmes bleutées brillaient au coin de ses yeux, et elle tendit les bras. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et un cri muet essaya de sortir et de briser le silence de la nuit.

Alors qu'elle commençait à tomber, le Joker la rattrapa à l'aide de son bras droit tandis que le gauche tenait fermement le dernier morceau de baie vitrée qu'il restait. Il colla le corps tremblant et froid d'Harley contre le sien avant de la pousser en direction du lit. Harley hoqueta de peur.

«- Bonne nuit dit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.»

Couchée sur le lit tâché de sang et défait, Harley se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps.

«- Tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes ! Joker et Harley, Harley et Mistah J !»


	3. Chapter 3 : Bla bla bla

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre III- Bla bla bla_**

* * *

Couchée dans le lit immense de sa chambre, Harley Quinn jouait avec les mèches de nouveau vertes de ses cheveux blonds. Ils étaient un peu plus courts et irréguliers mais elle les appréciait toujours. Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures et le jour pointerait bientôt le bout de son nez.

A côté d'elle, le Joker dormait depuis à peine une heure. C'était toujours ainsi, il venait si tard qu'Harley ne sentait que le lit légèrement plié sur son poids et ses grommellements lorsqu'elle se collait à lui. Il ne supportait pas ce contact, il trouvait sa peau trop chaude pour dormir. Alors, Harley s'écartait, touchée par son refus, et s'endormait. Et le lendemain, elle se réveillait collée contre le roi de Gotham. Et comme tous les matins, elle souriait doucement en se retenant de rire.

«- Poussin ?»

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Harley souffla d'impatience et continua de jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Le Joker dormirait encore une ou deux heures avant de se réveiller, sûrement pour partir régler quelques problèmes en ville, sans faire attention à elle. Ou alors, il reviendrait plusieurs heures après pour une virée en voiture ou dans les rues bruyantes et agitées de leur ville. Et Harley n'en pouvait plus de s'ennuyer ainsi.

Alors, sans un regard vers l'homme qui dormait dans le lit, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers l'immense penderie qui mangeait une grande partie du mur. L'autre était occupé par la baie vitrée qu'ils venaient tout juste de remplacer. Il n'y avait aucune marque de l'accident, seulement des mots qu'Harley ou le Joker s'étaient amusés à écrire pour faire enrager l'autre.

Habillée de façon colorée et exagérée, Harley Quinn sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur un des nombreux boutons et se mit à jouer avec ses couettes. Perchée sur ses immenses talons bicolores, elle était sûre de s'amuser avant le réveil de son poussin.

Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard. La jeune femme sourit en voyant le hall vide et richement décoré que le Joker avait acheté pour eux. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le joli buste dénudé que son poussin avait acheté pour elle.

Vers cinq heures du matin, le Joker se leva. Il se mit assis sur son lit, vêtu simplement d'un bas de pyjama orange. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux défaits mais toujours aussi verts et se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas le corps voluptueux et délicat d'Harley Quinn. Elle devrait être ici, comme tous les matins depuis pas mal d'années.

«- Poupée ? Hurla-t-il en se levant.»

Le silence sembla plus lourd à ses oreilles lorsque aucune réponse lui vint. Il attrapa son arme et joua tranquillement avec, un sourire aux lèvres. Si elle se jouait de lui, sa jolie Quinn s'en souviendra. Il ouvrit toutes les portes, une par une, minute après minute. Mais aucune trace de la reine de Gotham. Lorsque le Joker ouvrit la dernière porte encore fermée, il se mit à hurler de frustration. Il frappa la porte grise et se dirigea vers le salon. Il attrapa ses clés et son téléphone.

Le jeune homme enfila une veste dorée au-dessus d'un pull blanc et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il descendit le plus vite possible, les clés de sa voiture et son arme dans les mains. Il se dirigea vers le parking, se glissa dans sa voiture bruyante et haute en couleurs. Il frappa plusieurs fois le toit, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et le cœur près à exploser. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer, pas du tout.

Alors qu'il roulait depuis une dizaine de minutes, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il remarqua le visage poupin et maquillé d'Harley, alors il accepta l'appel. Un silence et un long gémissement.

«- Si tu joues à ce jeu poupée, tu vas le regretter siffla le Joker en accélérant. Tu es où ?

-Quelque part répondit une voix masculine.

-Joli, joli. C'est pour me rendre jaloux jolie Quinn ? Ça ne marche pas !»

Sur ses paroles, il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur et lâcha quelques secondes le volant pour passer ses mains dans sa chevelure verte et décoiffée.

«- Je vais tous vous tuer hurla Harley avant de rire bruyamment.

-Vous êtes toujours là ? Demanda la voix inconnue.

-Bien sûr.

-On a votre jolie Harley.

-Gardez-là rit le Joker en tournant violemment son volant.

-Bien sûr boss, on sait qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt pour vous.

-Oh, une rébellion dans ma petite armée sourit-il. Alors on complote dans mon dos ?

-On voulait vous capturer vous au départ mais vous étiez toujours sur vos gardes. Alors on a capturé la jolie et célèbre Harley Quinn répondit l'homme de main du Joker.

-Bla bla bla. Vous êtes où ?

-Quelque part. J'ai des conditions, nous avons des conditions.

-Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? Demanda le joker en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Si vous n'êtes pas là dans dix minutes dans votre bureau principal, Harley fera un joli saut.»

Puis, l'homme raccrocha au nez du Joker. Ce dernier se mit à hurler de colère et frappa sa tête contre le volant deux fois avant de revenir à une soit-disant raison. Il roula vers l'immense tour qui lui faisait office de QG et se gara juste devant l'entrée. Son arme cachée dans le dos de sa veste, il attrapa d'autres pistolets et un tube de gaz. Tout cela était caché dans les poches de ses habits.

Il prit l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment d'arriver au tout dernier et spacieux étage. Il ouvrit les deux immenses portes dorées et vertes de son bureau et entra dans la pièce en désordre.

«- Tu as de la chance que je sois attachée, je vais te tuer dès que j'en aurai l'occasion sourit Harley, dos au Joker. Je vais te balancer d'une tour ou alors je vais te jeter dans de l'acide. J'ai encore le temps pour y réfléchir rit-elle en mettant un coup de pied à son kidnappeur.

-Elle mord dit simplement le Joker en se dirigeant vers son siège.

-Ne t'assois pas !

-Des ordres ? Des ordres à Mister J ? S'offusqua Harley.»

Le Joker et elle se regardèrent un instant et un sourire coloré et fou étira leurs lèvres. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège fétiche et regarda les trois hommes qui se tenaient entre lui et Harley.

«- Vous êtes finalement venu.

-J'avais rien d'autre à faire sourit le Joker. Elle ne met pas très importante au fond.

-Ouais, je suis inutile pour lui renchérit Harley en souriant.

-Complètement barge cette nana siffla un autre homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, vous la tuez ? Demanda le Joker.

-Sans remord ?

-Sans remord répéta le roi de Gotham en croisant les bras sur son torse.»

Mais lorsque l'homme pointa une arme sur la tête d'Harley, le Joker se leva rapidement et pointa à son tour son arme vers son ancien homme de main. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Harley jouait avec les mains de son dos. Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil discret avant de reprendre un air souriant, les mains toujours attachées dans son dos.

«- Oh, le roi a donc des sentiments.

-Si quelqu'un doit la tuer, ce sera moi.

-Je savais qu'elle était parfaite pour ce rôle dit un des hommes. Un joli petit objet.

-Bla bla bla souffla Harley en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous voulez quoi ?

-Faire tomber le Joker et prendre sa place siffla un homme, le plus vieux.

-Okay, très bonne idée. Mais pourquoi attraper ma poupée pour me faire tomber ?»

Les trois hommes se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils et le plus jeune s'avança de quelques centimètres. Le comportement du couple commençait à les rendre mal à l'aise. Ils semblaient être heureux d'être ici, même si des armes étaient pointées sur le tête. La rumeur était vraiment fondée, ils étaient simplement deux fous qui étaient, ironiquement, tomber fou amoureux de l'autre.

«- Vous êtes amoureux de cette blonde cinglée dit-il en gardant son arme pointée sur le Joker.»

Ce dernier et Harley se mirent à rire, amusés par la réplique du jeune homme.

«- Moi, amoureux d'elle ?

-Lui, amoureux de moi ?»

Et ils se mirent à nouveau à rire.

«- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de rire ! Hurla l'aîné du groupe.

-Quelle idée stupide répondit Harley, les larmes aux yeux suite à son éclat de rire.»

L'homme se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui mit un coup sur le ventre à l'aide de son pistolet. Elle hurla doucement de douleur avant de se remettre assise correctement. Le Joker se mit à sourire un peu plus sous le regard paniqué des deux acolytes. L'autre était trop concentré sur Harley.

«- Vous êtes amoureux d'elle siffla-t-il. Pourquoi me demander de vérifier si elle va bien tous les soirs si vous n'êtes pas amoureux d'elle ?

-Tu l'as vu ? Répondit le Joker en la pointant avec son arme. Hein, tu l'as bien vu ?

-Je suis une bombe sourit Harley.

-Perdre un bijou pareil, hors de question déclara son compagnon.

-Vous avez tué des dizaines de personnes pour elle s'offusqua un autre acolyte.

-Je fais ça tout le temps souffla le Joker en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon vous avez terminé ?

-Ouais, on a terminé.»

Alors que le plus vieux pointant son arme vers le roi de Gotham, Harley sauta sur ses pieds et frappa violemment le crâne du plus jeune. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol, la tête ensanglantée et les yeux ouverts, mort. Son acolyte se tourna vers son aîné et il vit la panique dans son regard.

«- Tue là !»

Alors qu'il hurlait cet ordre, le Joker avait sorti son arme. Il visa le cœur de son ancien homme de main et tira. Parfait pensa-t-il en souriant. Il se rassoit sur son siège et posa ses jambes sur son bureau transparent et vert. Harley semblait s'amuser, perchée sur ses jolies talons fétiches. En quelques secondes, elle tua le dernier qu'il restait. Elle fronça les sourcils, pensa à quelque chose et se pencha, les jambes tendues, pour attraper la jolie montre qui brillait au poignet du jeune.

«- Voler un mort, c'est si peu digne d'une femme.

-Oh, je ne serai pas obligée de voler si tu avais accepté de m'acheter des bijoux s'offusqua Harley.

-Je t'offre tout ce que tu veux.

-C'est vrai admit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

-Ôte tes jolies petites fesses de mon bureau ma biche ordonna le Joker en levant un sourcil.»

Harley se coucha complètement sur le bureau et tira la langue vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier pointa son arme vers sa petite-amie et lui fit signe de se lever. La jeune femme se mit à bouder et elle frappa les jambes étendues du Joker. Il souffla de colère et d'épuisement.

«- Ma jolie petite biche, je regrette de t'avoir sauvé. Je meurs de fatigue.

-Je meurs de faim poussin gémit Harley en passant ses mains sur son ventre.

-Lève toi, on part d'ici.»

Le Joker se leva, tendit sa main vers Harley et lâcha de l'autre sa bombe à gaz. La jeune femme hurla de bonheur et commença à se dandiner sur ses talons noirs. Elle mit un coup de pied à l'homme le plus proche et attrapa la main du Roi de Gotham. Ils se glissèrent à l'extérieur et d'un geste théâtral, le Joker ferma les immenses portes bicolores de son bureau.

«- Une virée en voiture ?

-Je ne peux rien te refuser rit Harley en enroulant ses bras autour de celui du Joker.»


	4. Chapter 4 : C'est Harley Quinn

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre IV -_** ** _C'est Harley Quinn_**

* * *

Devant la porte fermée depuis des jours, un jeune homme souffla plusieurs fois et remit sa cravate correctement. Ses mains fébriles passèrent deux fois dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne soit près à entrer. Il était courageux, personne ne pouvait en douter, mais trop de personnes étaient mortes dans cette pièce pour y entrer sans panique. Et là, le corps tremblant et le souffle court, il paniquait.

«- Entre ! Hurla une voix.»

L'homme de main soupira et prit son courage en main. Ou du moins le peu de courage qu'il avait encore. Les portes s'ouvrirent et son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir la bouche et de jurer.

Devant lui se trouvait un véritable musée de folie et d'amour passionnel. Son boss était assis au milieu d'un mélange de couteaux, de bouteilles d'alcools vides et de pistolets sûrement chargés. Des habits d'enfants étaient disposés à quelques mètres de lui, tout comme de nombreuses roses rouges. Tous les hommes se trouvant dans l'immeuble savaient que ces fleurs étaient les préférées d'Harley Quinn. En faisant un peu plus attention, l'homme remarqua qu'elle était présente un peu partout dans le nouveau délire de son patron. J'en peux plus de ces tarées pensa-t-il en transpirant violemment.

Il y avait des photos d'elle accrochées sur les murs tagués, une poupée était sa représentation grossière et sa voix résonnait en fond, tel un petit chuchotement qu'une femme glisserait à l'oreille de son époux à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ses anciens flacons de parfum étaient posés à certains endroit, tout comme ses anciennes robes déchirées et tâchées par le rouge à lèvres du Joker.

«- Où est-elle ? Grogna ce dernier, assis au milieu de tout cela.

-C'est compliqué.

-Où est-elle ? Répéta le Joker en hurlant.

-Emprisonnée.

-Où ?

-Une prison difficile à forcer patron.

-Sors la voiture, nous allons faire une petite virée sourit son patron en se couchant.»

Et alors que les portes se refermaient derrière son homme de main, le Joker se mit à rire sans aucune raison. Frénétiquement, il laissa sa colère et son impatience éclater. Ses mains se perdaient dans l'amas de tissus que formait les robes et les jupes d'Harley. Soudain, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et chuchota un long ''shht'.

«- Mon si joli petit poussin murmura la voix enregistrée de la célèbre Harley Quinn.

-Ma si jolie petite biche.»

Lentement, il se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la radio usée. Il l'attrapa à deux mains et se frappa le visage avec plusieurs fois. Lorsque la voix suave de sa reine ne résonna plus dans la pièce lugubre, il s'arrêta. Le Joker jeta l'objet maintenant cassé dans un coin, sans y prêter un regard.

«- Ma si douce Harley Quinn.»


	5. Chapter 5 : Blessure mortelle

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 5. Il était au départ le numéro 24 et prévu pour plusieurs semaines mais je suis trop impatiente de vous le faire lire. J'aimerais remercier ceux qui mettent en favori ou suivent ma fanfiction. Je remercie ceux qui mettent aussi des commentaires.**

 **Guest : Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu adores l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture.**

 **Pandaiko : Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, bonne lecture.**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya22 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Ce film est vraiment bien, même si la critique le plombe pas mal, je l'adore vraiment. J'ai vu que peu de fanfictions françaises étaient sur eux dans la catégorie "Suicide Squad" alors je me suis lancée. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Je préviens : mes one-shots n'ont pas de réel lien entre eux. Si par exemple, Harley se rase les cheveux dans un chapitre, ses cheveux seront de nouveau longs dans l'autre chapitre. Ils sont individuels, je tiens à le préciser.**

 **Bonne lecture et je l'espère, à bientôt.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre V- Blessure mortelle_**

* * *

Le corps d'Harley Quinn sembla tomber au ralenti. Ses longs cheveux blonds dansèrent dans les airs avant de caresser son visage inexpressif et ses épaules dénudées. Un bruit glaçant brisa le silence lorsque son corps frappa le sol. Une de ses bagues rebondit deux fois sur le sol avant de s'arrêter devant les chaussures cirées du Joker. Sa main se tendit vers ce dernier, ses ongles dorés attiraient les lumières de la boîte de nuit. Sa robe écarlate se déploya autour d'elle, semblant vouloir la protéger des moindres dangers de ce monde. Trop tard, le mal était déjà fait.

Le Joker fixa quelques secondes le corps sans vie d'Harley Quinn à ses pieds. La jolie bague argentée qu'il avait volé pour elle attirait les lumières, les regards, les bruits, les secondes. Elle était immobile devant ses pieds, comme son ancienne propriétaire. Tout semblait si immobile, mort.

Le sang rouge d'Harley entourait sa tête, telle une sanglante auréole. Ses cheveux blancs et verts semblaient pomper la couleur particulière du sang, les rendant rouges et verts.

Le Joker leva la tête et fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait toujours l'arme pointée vers Harley. La balle était partie sans prévenir, frappant le crâne si parfait et blanc de la Reine. Elle avait hurlé, un court instant, avant de se taire pour jamais. Elle était tombée la jolie petite Reine, brisée.

«- Boss, je voulais pas la viser...murmura l'homme en jetant son arme au sol.»

Sans un mot, le Joker visa le crâne de son ancien homme de main et tira. Le corps tomba à son tour sur le sol, sous le silence de la foule. Le Roi de Gotham tira plusieurs fois, un air serein sur le visage. Ses lèvres rouges étaient inexpressifs, comme son regard. Sa pâleur habituelle semblait plus prononcée, ou alors c'était ses yeux qui semblaient de feu. Il jeta son arme sur le corps et se dirigea vers le corps d'Harley Quinn. Elle était toujours sur le sol, immobile, calme, silencieuse, douce.

Il la prit dans ses bras, tâchant sa chemise blanche de sang chaud. Il repoussa les mèches rouges du visage froid de la jeune femme. Ses mains prirent une teinte écarlate. La foule s'écarta, laissant le couple sortir de la boîte de nuit. Sans un regard pour sa voiture, le Joker se mit à marcher.

Il serra le plus fort possible le corps d'Harley contre le sien, les yeux fixés sur son visage pâle. Elle était belle sa jolie poupée, brisée mais toujours aussi belle. Ses yeux bleus étaient fermés pour longtemps, tout comme ses lèvres rouges. Ses tatouages semblaient si foncés sur son visage.

«- Ma jolie petite poupée murmura le Joker.»

Sa robe longue et rouge traînait sur le sol, elle l'avait choisie pour l'occasion. Une soirée entre amoureux était un jour de fête pour elle, si seulement ils étaient restés dans l'appartement vide. Ils auraient bu des coupes de champagne par milliers, couchés dans leur lit toujours défait et immense.

Ils auraient dansé sur les tables luxueuses, leurs chaussures auraient brisé les murs, les fenêtres. Harley aurait dansé pour lui, il aurait volé pour elle tous les bijoux du monde entier. Ils auraient hurlé de rire, préparé des plans pour faire brûler leur belle ville. Ils auraient annoncé leur arrivée, dans leur Lamborghini violette. Ils auraient étés en vie, cachés de la mort, du sang, du silence.

Dans la noirceur de la rue principale, le Joker marchait inlassablement. Les pans de la robe rouge d'Harley se tâchaient de boue et d'eau de pluie. Ses talons verts étaient quelque part dans une rue, ils étaient tombés il y a une heure environ. Ses pieds pâles étaient protégés par un collant noir foncé.

Soudain, le Joker s'assit au milieu de la route, Harley dans ses bras. Personne n'était dans les rues, là-plupart avait dû être prévenu de la mort de la Reine de Gotham. Qui oserait sortir lorsque le Roi était fou de rage ou alors de tristesse ? Le Joker ressentait-il au moins la tristesse ?

Ce dernier passa ses mains sur ses lèvres, les yeux fixés sur Harley. Elles prirent une teinte rouge, tâchées par le sang de la jeune femme. Le Joker se pencha et embrassa la bouche immobile et froide de la jeune morte. Il resta un long moment ainsi, s'empêchant de respirer. Longtemps, le plus longtemps possible. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il recommença plusieurs fois.

Et le Joker resta des heures ainsi, le corps de la tristement célèbre Harley Quinn dans les bras.


	6. Chapter 6 : Hurlements, hurlements

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 6. Merci à ceux qui commentent, suivent ou tout simplement lisent ma fanfiction. J'espère que ma vision du couple Joker/Harley vous plait et qu'elle continuera à vous plaire.**

 **HysGreed : Hey ! Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Je suis contente que ma vision sur le couple te plait, j'avais peur qu'elle soit trop douce ou romantique. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens se sont acharnés sur le film. C'est vrai qu'au départ, tout le monde pensait voir un film sombre mais le côté amusant ne m'a pas dérangé ! En plus, le Joker de Leto m'a beaucoup intéressé. Il y avait un côté touchant et assez perturbant à la fois. J'ai eu la sensation qu'il aimait Harley sans pour autant la faire passer en première. Tu vois ? Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Just-Lisette : Hey ! Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! Je suis contente de faire des trucs cool ha ha ! Si tu veux expliquer les raisons, ça me gêne pas (pourquoi tu as préféré le chapitre 4 ?) Pour le chapitre 5, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant une musique du film alors j'étais vraiment dedans ! Merci pour tes compliments ! J'ai adoré le film et je comprendrai jamais les critiques ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bye !**

 **Cinochie : Hey ! Merci pour avoir laissé un commentaire. J'espère aussi qu'ils feront un film sur leur relation, elle a l'air hyper intéressante. J'espère que les prochains one-shot vont te plaire. Bonne lecture !**

 **Guest (chapitre I) : Merci de ton commentaire et bonne lecture !**

 **Guest (chapitre 4) : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'avais peur au début que personne ne lise ma fanfiction. Il y a peu d'histoires en Français sur Suicide Squad alors je me suis lancée :) Pour le P.S, oui c'était court mais la taille varie en fonction du sujet du one-shot. Donc ne t'inquiète pas ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre VI- Hurlements, hurlements_**

* * *

La balle traversa l'air, une chemise blanche, de la chair, des nerfs, un cœur puis un mur épais et vert. Elle brisa le silence, un couple, accompagna le sang, les hurlements et la stupéfaction. Le néant.

Harley Quinn ne tuait pas souvent. Elle préférait laisser ça au Joker. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Elle sortit rapidement son pistolet rose à cœurs et fixa la tête de l'intrus. Ce dernier fixait son arme, se demandant quand la détente fut appuyée. Sa tête partit en arrière et frappa violemment le sol.

La jeune Harley se retourna. Sa robe bleue accompagna ses mouvements, volant autour de son corps frêle et pale. Ses talons frappèrent quatre fois le sol avant de s'arrêter, immobiles. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le tapis blanc, tâché de sang désormais. Un hurlement franchit ses lèvres rouges.

«- Poussin ! Poussin ! Hurla-t-elle, les mains posées sur le torse du Joker.»

Les yeux d'un bleu profond de ce dernier étaient toujours ouverts, fixant un point mystérieux sur le plafond coloré. Sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant voir ses dents à moitié en acier. Sa chemise était ouverte, comme d'habitude, laissant voir son torse tatoué et maintenant troué par une balle.

«- Poussin ! Regarde, j'ai tâché le tapis, j'ai fait une erreur. Relève-toi !»

Harley frappa le torse du Joker, les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux. Puis, elle posa son visage sur le corps froid et immobile de son amant. Ses cheveux le couvrirent, comme s'ils étaient un bouclier impossible à briser. Le vert de ses pointes désordonnées caressaient les tatouages foncés, les doigts durs et froids, les lèvres rouges. Harley fit glisser ses mains sur son corps, essayant de lui offrir son énergie, sa vie, son souffle, son pauvre cœur explosé.

«- Mistah J, j'ai tué un homme dans notre appartement. Tu te rends compte ? Regarde, j'ai tâché le sol. Je n'ai pas le droit de tâcher le sol, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu dis rien poussin ? Murmura-t-elle.»

Harley releva sa tête et fronça les sourcils. Elle caressa plusieurs les joues creuses du Joker, les yeux fixés sur le joli tatouage en forme de grelots qui ornait sa joue droite. Son symbole, son masque.

«- Poussin, je meurs de faim. On pourrait aller dans un restaurant ? On pourra même voler des magasins, tu veux pas ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça ensemble sourit Harley.»

Elle embrassa plusieurs fois les lèvres froides du Joker, se demandant s'il ressentait son amour. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait des millions fois, est-ce qu'il pouvait essayer de lui dire ? Elle embrassa son nez, son front et ses joues. Elle posa un long baiser sur tous les tatouages qu'elle voyait.

«- Poussin, je dois faire quoi ? Demanda Harley en frissonnant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! C'est toi qui me dit quoi faire, là je suis seule. Je dois me tuer poussin ? Ou je dois faire brûler la ville ? J'ai peur poussin, j'ai peur gémit-elle. Je dois faire quoi ? Réponds-moi ! Hurla la jeune femme. Dis moi ce que je dois faire ! Pourquoi tu me dis pas je t'aime ? Pourquoi tu t'es laissé mourir ? Tu es pathétique, un stupide clown ! Réveille-toi !»

Harley s'écarta brusquement du corps du Joker et se frappa le visage avec ses poings. Sa bague immense et verte laissa une entaille profonde sur sa joue, tâchant le bas de sa robe bleue. Elle enleva ses talons et les jeta le plus loin possible. Harley gratta l'endroit où se trouvait le sourire amusé du Joker, dans le creux de son poignet. Si elle frottait assez fort, peut-être que le tatouage disparaîtrait. Pourquoi existe-il toujours alors que son poussin est mort ?

«- Poussin ! Poussin ! Gémit Harley en se tirant les cheveux.»

Et pendant de longues heures, la jeune femme se tira les cheveux, gémissant le surnom de son amant mort. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais le corps immobile du tristement célèbre Joker.


	7. Chapter 7 : Invités

**Hey ! Je poste le dernier chapitre de la journée (ou plutôt milieu de la nuit). Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui la mettent en favori/préférée.**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Merci pour ton compliment et ton commentaire. Je trouve que leur amour leur va bien aussi ! Pour ton idée, je l'aime beaucoup et j'ai écrit un one-shot (le 24/25 peut-être) qui ressemble un peu à ça. Après, trop d'amour, cela semblerait faux chez eux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire va être marquée par des jolis moments de tendresse (enfin j'espère que vous les trouverez jolis) Bref ! Merci et bonne lecture !**

 **Yumi-Tsukine : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mon style te plaise ! Pour les personnages, je suis contente de lire ça car j'avais peur de les faire trop ''mous'' ou ''romantiques''. J'ai adoré écrire le chapitre 5 alors je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! Oui, les critiques sont assez rudes sur le film alors que je l'ai trouvé pas mal du tout. J'ai surtout écrit cette fanfiction car je voulais discuter avec des personnes qui apprécient la relation Joker/Harley et le film. Bref bref ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! (one-shot court mais c'était un bonus car demain, il y en aura deux !)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre VIII- Invités_**

* * *

Harley Quinn s'ennuyait facilement, surtout lors des soirées conventionnelles où elle devait être présente pour l'image de son poussin. Ce dernier ne lui accordait jamais un regard mais elle savait qu'il la surveillait. Lorsqu'il passait à côté d'elle, il laissait sa main frôler ses fesses ou ses hanches. Un homme de main restait toujours à sa droite lorsqu'un inconnu venait lui parler ou lorsqu'elle sortait prendre l'air. Le Joker flottait toujours autour d'elle, sans jamais lui laisser le moindre répit.

Et Harley Quinn adorait ça.

Assise à quelques mètres du Joker, la jeune criminelle jouait avec son pistolet préféré. Quelques-fois, elle le pointait vers quelqu'un et faisait semblant de tirer, un œil fermé et le visage concentré. Puis, elle éclatait de rire et souriait à sa victime. Là plupart du temps, cette dernière était livide et incapable de parler. Mais cette fois, l'homme se leva et se dirigea dangereusement vers Harley.

«- Tu as essayé de me tirer dessus ? Siffla-t-il

-Pas du tout sourit Harley en lui tendant la main. Harley Quinn pour vous servir.»

L'inconnu ignora la main tendue et frappa le visage de la reine de Gotham. Son nez se brisa et du sang éclaboussa violemment son menton et sa jolie petite robe en dentelle. Un cri sonore s'échappa de ses lèvres vertes et atteignit les oreilles du Joker. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Harley et un grognement animal roula dans son torse avant de sortir dangereusement de sa bouche. Il sauta sur ses pieds, bouscula tous les invités qui s'étaient arrêtés de danser et pointa son arme sur le front de celui qui avait osé toucher sa jolie poupée. Quant à cette dernière, elle sauta dans les bras du Joker.

«- Poussin, il a osé me frapper gémit Harley en tachant le pull jaune de son compagnon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas poupée sourit le Joker, il va s'excuser.

-Le...le...Joker bégaya l'inconnu en blêmissant.

-Le seul et l'unique sourit le concerné. Je vois que tu as blessé ma jolie petite Harley.

-Je savais pas que c'était ta putain ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains au ciel. Je suis désolé !

-En plus, il me traite de putain hurla Quinn en le pointant du doigt. Tue-le poussin, tue-le !»

Sans un mot de plus, le Joker appuya sur la détente et le corps sans vie de sa victime frappa le sol. Sa tête rebondit trois fois sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser, tâchant le parquet ciré de sang. Le Joker claqua des doigts et deux hommes se dépêchèrent de nettoyer les dégâts. Les invités qui s'étaient intéressés à la dispute retournèrent danser, sans un regard pour le corps au sol. C'était une habitude.

Lorsque le Joker et Harley étaient de sortis, il y avait toujours des morts.

«- Oh mon joli petit poussin murmura cette dernière en embrassant les joues du roi de Gotham.

-N'exagère pas Harl', j'ai du travail grogna-t-il en s'écartant. Ne t'attire plus d'ennuis, je n'ai pas envie de tuer tous ces stupides invités.»

Harley s'excusa et embrassa une nouvelle fois les joues du Joker.

«- Va chercher un médecin siffla-t-il à un de ses hommes de main. Je veux que son joli nez soit comme neuf à mon retour.»

Lorsqu'il tourna le dos, un immense sourire rayonnant étira les lèvres vertes d'Harley Quinn.

Son poussin l'aimait.


	8. Chapter 8 : Nuit

**_Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! Je vais en poster deux aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'ils seront sympas à lire. Merci à ceux qui mettent ma fanfiction en favori ou la suivent. Merci à ceux qui mettent des commentaires qui me poussent à écrire !_**

 ** _Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'aime beaucoup lorsque Harley appelle le Joker ''mon poussin'', ça donne un côté décalé puis très doux au Joker. Je t'assure que ce film est vraiment sympa ! La scène là...J'en dis pas plus mais tu vas adorer ! J'essaye de garder un côté fou et froid au Joker tout en lui donnant un côté gentil et romantique (on va dire). Je suis contente que cela marche. Ah oui ! J'imagine beaucoup le Joker s'énerver, dire qu'elle le colle trop et en fait, apprécier sa compagnie. Pour les scènes, la très grande partie est une invention de ma part et un/deux one-shot reprennent les scènes du film. Pour le passé du Joker, je ne pense pas l'aborder dans cette fanfiction. Je vais en écrire une sur leur relation et sur leur passé respectif. Pour les PDV du Joker, il va en avoir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! (pour des fanfictions sur le couple, regarde dans mes favoris, j'en ai quelques-unes. Le reste, je le lis sur un autre fandom sur Batman. Tu peux me demander par MP si tu veux)_**

 ** _Guest : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que le fandom est vide dans la partie française mais justement, cela m'a poussé à écrire ! J'ai galéré à en trouver donc j'ai décidé à en écrire une. J'étais certaine à ne pas être seule à chercher donc je me suis lancée ! Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que les autres vont te plaire ! Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours sympa de savoir que son travail est apprécié ou suivi._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre VIII– Nuit_**

* * *

Il ne paniquait jamais. Il aimait le contrôle, la folie, le noir, les couleurs, le silence, le bruit. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et surtout, ce qu'il aimait faire. Il avait une ville à ses pieds, des hommes qui suivaient ses ordres. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer.

Alors pourquoi il respirait trop rapidement ? Pourquoi était-il en sueur, dans ce foutu lit qu'il trouvait trop grand ? Ce foutu lit qu'il avait acheté pour cette greluche qu'était Harley Quinn. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa peau pâle et froide était autant sensible aux frissons. Il ne comprenait plus rien et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il paniquait. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, perdu dans des marécages qu'il avait crée lui-même. Des marécages psychologiques, lourds, puants et éternels.

En plus de devoir supporter cette soudaine crise de panique et la chaleur étouffante de l'été, le Joker devait accepter les petits ronflements discrets qu'Harley Quinn provoquait. Pour se calmer, le roi de Gotham passa une main dans sa chevelure verte et toujours parfaitement coiffée. Il tourna son visage blanc et en sueur vers la silhouette féminine qui se trouvait à ses côtés et la fixa. Ses yeux grands ouverts et bleus la fixaient le plus fort et le plus longtemps possible.

Les longues jambes d'Harley s'enroulaient dans le drap blanc qu'elle avait tâché de peinture et de maquillage lors d'une soirée. Ses longs cheveux blancs et verts cachaient partiellement son visage et ses bras. La seule chose qu'il voyait parfaitement était les nombreux tatouages qu'il lui avait fait.

Un cœur brisé, des triangles colorés, des petits pistolets sur les cuisses, son nom sur son bras droit et des sortes d'arabesques sur le bas du dos. Elle était sa toile préférée, celle qu'il adorait créer. Il la changeait au gré de ses humeurs, des journées, des moments passés. Il avait crée cette perfection avec une aisance hallucinante.

Le Joker n'aimait pas Harley Quinn. Il l'avait séduite dans un asile, persécuté, fragilisé, moqué, abandonné, sacrifié mais aussi calmé, embrassé, enlacé, protégé et sauvé. Il avait décidé de la posséder dès le premier regard, non pas par amour mais plus par intérêt. Elle était belle, folle, intelligente et assez souple pour participer à ses plans. Sa blondeur avait attiré son regard, sa voix l'avait agacé tout comme son corps l'avait charmé. Harley était si différente des autres. Dans la foule de psychanalystes, médecins, infirmières, gardes, le Joker avait posé ses yeux sur Harley. Il lui faisait assez confiance pour partager son lit et ses plans maléfiques.

Son regard froid se posa sur la baie vitrée qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il y a des mois, ils s'étaient battus et il avait presque provoqué sa mort. Il avait failli tuer Harley Quinn mais malgré ça, il n'avait ressenti aucun remord. Et encore à ce moment, il ne ressentait rien pour cet événement.

Le Joker aimait se représenter comme quelqu'un d'insensible, froid, intouchable mais alors pourquoi gardait-il toujours Harley à ses côtés ? Il avait failli mourir plusieurs fois en la sauvant de cette foutue prison soit-disant introuvable et renforcée. Et malgré ça, il continuait à la surveiller et protéger son corps frêle et délicat.

Il lui achetait les plus belles choses, la protégeait des ennemis et l'emmenait dans les plus beaux lieux de Gotham City. Il l'avait même présenté comme sa reine, la Reine de Gotham City. Il pensait à elle lorsqu'il voyait des bijoux, il avait tué ceux qui avaient osé la bafouer. Il avait absolument tout fait pour ses beaux yeux bleus.

Énervé par ses pensées, le Joker se tira les cheveux et grogna férocement. Ce léger bruit provoqua une réaction chez Harley Quinn qui ouvra difficilement les yeux et tourna son visage vers lui. Malgré qu'ils soient à moitié clos, le bleu de ses yeux bouleversa le cœur froid et lointain du Joker.

«- Poussin, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en bayant.

-Rien, dors siffla le Joker en ne lui offrant qu'un mouvement de main.

-Tu as faim ? Je peux te faire quelque chose proposa Harley en se relevant.

-Non, dors poupée.»

Harley hocha la tête et se rapprocha un peu du Joker. Elle posa sa main froide sur son bras gauche et le poussa à se coucher. Sa première réaction fut de se tendre et de vouloir la repousser mais un sentiment de calme l'envahit. Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa tête sur les coussins blancs et verts.

«- Bonne nuit J.»

Le Joker tourna son visage vers Harley et remarqua une nouvelle fois qu'elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle n'aimait pas belle, elle était au delà de ça, un autre niveau de grâce que peu de personne pouvait égaliser. Et en plus, la jeune femme était folle amoureuse de lui. Complètement folle, prête à tout pour un de ses regards ou sourires. Sa parfaite petite Quinn.

Et c'est ainsi que le Joker comprit pourquoi il restait avec Harley.


	9. Chapter 9 : Sans aucune intimité

**Hey ! Je suis de retour assez tard, je l'avoue ! Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster deux one-shot ! J'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire ! Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction.**

 **Jarley (guest) : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que l'état d'esprit des personnages soit respecté ! J'ai aussi adoré le film et je pense que les critiques sont assez durs (même s'ils ont assez menti sur la présence du Joker. J'avais attendu plus de scènes avec lui...) J'espère que mon histoire va continuer à te plaire ! Merci de m'encourager et bonne lecture !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Je suis contente que mon histoire continue de te plaire ! J'ai toujours pensé que le Joker passait de mauvaises nuits à cause de son passé ou de ses activités criminelles. Puis, Harley est le genre de personne à calmer je pense (enfin calmer est un bien grand mot !) Leur relation est un peu du genre : j'aime que tu fasses attention à moi mais je veux pas te le montrer, on est trop fous pour avoir un amour banal. Harley prend et prendra toujours soin du Joker. Quant à lui...Je pense qu'il fait attention à elle sans pour autant le montrer ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! (j'espère que mes propositions de fanfictions sur le couple t'ont plu !)**

 **Yumi-Tsukine : Hey ! Merco pour ton commentaire ! Le Joker est humain malgré sa folie et j'aime bien écrire sur lui : il faut pas trop le faire trop fou sans pour autant le faire trop romantique. Un juste milieu ! Cette idée de one-shot est intéressante et j'avais pensé la travailler dans un futur one-shot ! Je l'imagine bien être heureux d'avoir Harley en infirmière attentionnée ! Merci d'aimer mon travail et j'espère qu'il continuera à te plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **J'ai une question à vous poser : J'ai l'attention d'être une vraie histoire sur le couple et j'aimerais bien votre avis ! Une vraie histoire est beaucoup plus compliquée à écrire pour moi qu'une suite de one-shot (qui s'écrit vite, à peine en deux soirées pour moi). Alors pour ou contre ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9- Sans aucune intimité_**

* * *

Dans le salon coloré et spacieux du Joker, deux hommes attendaient patiemment son arrivé. Ils ne discutaient pas et préféraient garder le regard fixé sur le parquet ciré et noir. Un des deux serra les dents, imaginant le prix exorbitant de tous les meubles et bijoux qui traînaient partout. Alors que sa femme ne pouvait s'acheter une robe chez des couturiers connus, celle du Joker se permettait de jeter des bagues en or et des montres sur le sol, à côté de chaussures hors de prix et de vêtements.

Ses pensées furent coupées par l'arrivée du Joker. Il ferma une immense porte rouge et verte, un sourire terrifiant sur le visage. Le plus jeune remarqua des marques de rouge à lèvres sur le cou et le torse de son boss, expliquant sûrement la soudaine bonne humeur du criminel. Vêtu d'un simple jean bleu, le Joker se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber. Sa chevelure verte contrastait avec les coussins bordeaux et les énormes lampes blanches. Les deux hommes gardèrent la tête baissée.

«- Parlez siffla le roi de Gotham en jouant avec une de ses bagues.

-Nous avons des informations...»

Alors que le plus vieux avait prit la parole, la porte refermée par le Joker s'ouvrit doucement. Une jeune femme en sortit, seulement vêtue de sous-vêtements noirs et verts. Ses longs cheveux blonds et toujours verts dansaient dans son dos et sur sa poitrine, cachant à moitié ses tatouages récents. Ses lèvres étaient peintes de rouge, sûrement de la veille, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

«- Oh, nous avons des invités sourit Harley Quinn en se dirigeant vers eux. Harley Quinn, enchantée déclara-t-elle en tendant une main manucurée et pâle.»

Le plus jeune serra la main de la jeune femme et s'accorda un regard sur son corps parfait. Ce petit détail ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Joker qui sortit discrètement son arme. Il la posa sur sa cuisse et attendit la réaction du deuxième. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête penchée mais lorsque Harley se dirigea vers son poussin, la tentation fut trop forte. Il dévora des yeux Harley Quinn.

«- Bravo poupée, je vais devoir les tuer ! Grogna le Joker en la poussant.»

La jeune femme tomba sur le sol. Les deux hommes de main s'écartèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Ils ne voulaient pas mourir pour seulement deux secondes de plaisir. Le plus vieux poussa le plus jeune et essaya de se glisser dans l'ascenseur. D'un coup expert et surtout habitué, le Joker le tua d'une balle dans la tête. Le second se retourna et supplia le boss.

«- Il n'a rien fait de mal poussin bouda Harley en croisant les bras, toujours au sol.

-Je ne veux pas attendre ô combien la femme du boss est bonne siffla le Joker.»

Et d'une balle, il tua son deuxième acolyte.

«- Poussin, je voulais seulement te dire bonjour !

-Retourne au lit, j'ai autre chose à faire ordonna le Joker.»

Il repoussa Harley lorsqu'elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Il ignora son gémissement et claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

Quelques-fois, le Joker rêvait de tuer sa jolie petite poupée.


	10. Chapter 10 : Jumelle

**Deuxième chapitre comme promis ! Bonne lecture et lâchez-vous dans les commentaires, ce serait vraiment super !**

 **A demain pour deux autres chapitres !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10- Jumelle_**

* * *

Dans un restaurant vide et coloré, un couple mangeait à l'abri des regards. Aucun client, aucun serveur ou cuisinier, seulement les deux adultes à l'allure particulière et si tristement célèbre.

Devant eux se trouvait une immense assiette de pâtes, choix d'Harley Quinn. Elle avait supplié le Joker de rejouer une scène de film d'animation connu mais ce dernier avait refusé, prêt à la frapper si elle continuait avec ses idioties. Mais il était resté pour la regarder, une expression étrange sur le visage. C'est pour cela que la jeune femme restait sur ses gardes, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

Les yeux froids et insensibles du roi de Gotham City fixaient le visage de sa poupée préférée. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient des mèches vertes, identiques à sa chevelure excentrique. Ses lèvres étaient toujours de la même teinte que les siennes. Elles formaient le même sourire qu'il arborait depuis de nombreuses années, bien avant sa rencontre avec Harley Quinn.

Ses habits étaient aussi en accord, comme si rien ne pouvait être différent. Ils avaient le même tatouage en-dessous de l'œil, une sorte de larme brisée à la fin. La même façon de froncer les sourcils ou encore de passer la main dans leurs cheveux parfaitement coiffés et décolorés.

Le Joker fronça un peu plus les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harley portait un de ses pulls. Un pull usé par les coups de couteaux, les gouttes de sang et le temps. Il était d'une couleur particulière, un joli vert émeraude qui s'accordait parfaitement bien avec leur chevelure identique. La jeune femme portait aussi un énorme collier où le mot ''puddin'' était écrit en gros.

Un frisson glacé le fit frissonner lorsque son regard se posa sur ses mains croisées. Il portait une bague, celle qu'Harley lui avait volé dans une bijouterie non loin d'ici. Un tatouage, le nom de la jeune femme à l'envers, se trouvait entre deux de ses doigts. Il leva les yeux au ciel, dégoûté.

Soudain, le Joker comprit ce qui le gênait depuis plusieurs mois.

Harley Quinn et lui devenaient de plus en plus similaires. Ils partageaient les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes passions, les mêmes souvenirs. Ils passaient trop de temps ensemble, il aurait dû la tuer dès le départ. Surtout que maintenant, elle empruntait ses pulls, ses vestes ou ses pantalons. Quant à lui, il la laissait tatouer son corps, maquiller son visage, partager son lit, sa vie, ses crimes, sa ville.

Elle était devenue sa Reine sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

Alors, le Joker attrapa sa fourchette propre et prit une petite quantité de pâtes fraîches.

Et sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, Harley fit exactement la même chose.

Le Joker sourit.


	11. Chapter 11 : L'unique chance

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie ceux qui commentent ou tout simplement lisent mon histoire.**

 **jarley : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je pense qu'on en voit pas beaucoup car ils préfèrent garder ça secret pour un prochain film. Beaucoup de personnes ont accroché à leur couple et malheureusement, peu ont apprécié le film. Mais bon, je le trouve super et je suis contente d'en parler avec des gens qui l'aiment aussi. Il y a une rumeur comme quoi un film centré sur le couple serait possible. Mais bon, les rumeurs...bref ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que le reste va te plaire. Bonne lecture !**

 **Just-Lisette : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant mon histoire et je te souhaite de bonnes vacances ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que le reste va te plaire !**

 **Just-Lisette (deuxième commentaire) : Je te réponds en deux fois, c'est mieux je pense. Pour l'histoire, j'ai décidé de la commencer dès que le dernier one-shot sera posté. C'est vrai qu'une écrasante partie des fanfictions sur le couple est en anglais. J'aime bien les lire mais c'est toujours plus agréable de les lire dans sa langue maternelle. Pas besoin de réfléchir aux sens des mots, à la tournure des phrases pour bien comprendre l'histoire. Bref ! Merci de me suivre dans cette possible nouvelle aventure :)**

 **comade : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! J'espère que ce one-shot va te plaire, bonne lecture !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'aime bien les mettre en scène dans des lieux simples, leur côté excentrique ressort beaucoup beaucoup plus ! Merci pour les compliments. Pour l'idée animalerie, perdu ! Ce chapitre est déjà écrit mais ce ne sera pas maintenant ! J'espère que ce chapitre va tout de même te plaire ! ;)**

 **Cinochie : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! L'idée est en train de se concrétiser, j'ai commencé à écrire les premiers chapitres mais je verrais bien la suite. A voir si les gens sont pour et le temps qu'il faudra pour terminer tout cela ! Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11- L'unique chance**

* * *

Il faisait nuit à Gotham City. Les commerces nocturnes et les boîtes de nuit étaient fermés et les rues semblaient désertes. Les lampadaires, quant à eux, étaient allumés. Une jolie ville petite fantôme.

Dans le centre, cachés dans un luxueux hôtel privatisé, deux adultes dormaient paisiblement. Les lumières des astres nocturnes et des lampadaires les éclairaient discrètement, paisiblement. Les rayons lumineux frôlaient leur chevelure coloré, illuminant leurs traits tendus malgré le sommeil. Ils glissèrent sur leur corps entremêlaient, leurs lèvres colorées de la même teinte écarlate, leur yeux clos et maquillés. Ils mirent en avant les bijoux de la jeune femme, les tatouages du jeune homme. Ils dansèrent sur leur corps à moitié nus et sur les vêtements qui étaient étendus autour de l'immense lit toujours défait.

Le visage poupin d'Harley Quinn fut éclairer un instant. Puis, le visage sérieux et tendu du Joker. Ils dormaient ou du moins, ils semblaient dormir. La jeune femme ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle s'écarta doucement, essayant d'ôter la main lourde du Joker de ses hanches dénudées.

Ses pieds se posèrent silencieusement sur le sol mauve. Elle attrapa son pistolet rose à cœurs, toujours caché sous son coussin blanc, et le pointa sur le visage endormi du Joker.

Les rayons lumineux éclairèrent les bleus nombreux et foncés qui parsemaient les bras d'Harley. Puis, ils glissèrent sur les blessures du Joker, affligées par des ongles manucurés. Ils mirent en avant leurs tatouages semblables, leur nom était gravé dans la peau de chacun, propriété privée. Cela semblait si lourd à porter, tout comme ces bijoux volés et ses draps tâchés de maquillage, de sang. Tout semblait étouffant, bruyant, éclaboussé par la tristesse et une agonie muette.

Harley glissa son doigt pâle vers le pistolet, prête à tirer.

Elle voulait exploser la cervelle de ce foutu clown, ce foutu Joker.

Elle voulait le voir mourir, crever, agoniser, disparaître.

La jeune femme se mit sur les genoux, le drap coincé autour de ses jambes blanches et fines. Son long débardeur grisâtre dévoilait son soutien-gorge vert. Elle réalisa que là-plupart de ses vêtements étaient verts, ses mèches aussi. Un si doux rappel au célèbre Joker, toujours lui, à jamais lui. Il était toujours présent.

Harley rapprocha l'arme près du front de son amant. Ses mèches vertes tombaient devant ses yeux et frôlaient ses joues creusées et tatouées. Elle remarqua un tatouage, son masque fétiche. Et son cœur se brisa tout doucement, lentement, délicatement. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, elle ne voulait pas.

Ressaisis-toi Harley s'ordonna-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Son regard bleu glissa sur le corps musclé et maigre du Joker. Tous ses tatouages avaient une histoire, quelque chose de particulier à raconter. Harley remarqua que beaucoup avait un lien avec elle. Son masque, son nom, ses initiales, son surnom...Elle était gravée dans sa peau.

Et lui aussi était gravé dans sa peau. Son nom était marqué sur son épaule droite, son sourire ornait le bas de son dos, son surnom caressait la naissance de sa poitrine. Il y avait tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas tous les citer, elle n'avait pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées. Mais elle savait qu'il était enraciné en elle.

Tel un poison, un venin qui se glissait lentement dans ses veines, son cœur, ses poumons.

Le Joker avait réussi à prendre le contrôle d'elle. Il la poussait à s'habiller comme lui, à imiter son rire fou et bruyant, colorer ses cheveux, tatouer son corps, l'aimer. Il la changeait dangereusement depuis si longtemps que la jeune femme avait fini par y prendre goût. Elle adorait tellement partager sa vie avec lui.

Harley grogna et fit bouger sa tête, comme prise de folie. Elle changea son arme de main, toujours sur les genoux. Le Joker bougea dans son sommeil, se rapprochant un peu plus du côté chaud de la jeune femme. Sa main frôla son genou et une sensation agréable envahit la reine de Gotham.

Comment pouvait-elle le tuer alors qu'il l'avait proclamé Reine ?

Il lui avait offert une ville, un trône, une couronne, un nom, une réputation.

Il lui avait offert une nouvelle vie, de l'oxygène, une folie, un couple.

Son regard caressa sa chevelure verte et décoiffée, ses lèvres rouges et douces, son nez délicat et chaud, ses cicatrices éternelles, ses tatouages, ses mains chaudes et douloureuses, son torse si rassurant, ses oreilles percées, ses hanches familières, le bas goûteux de ses reins, ses ongles peints, sa peau si blanche.

Harley gémit de frustration, rangea son arme, et se glissa dans les bras d'un Joker endormi.

Jamais elle ne pourrait tuer celui qui lui avait offert le paradis.

Leur paradis.


	12. Chapter 12 : Cauchemar

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie ceux qui commentent ou tout simplement lisent mon histoire.**

 **Avant de répondre aux commentaires, je vous annonce que dans la nuit, je vais poster une histoire très très courte (environ 3 chapitres) sur le Joker/Harley Quinn. Ce serai une sorte d'essai. Si cela vous plaît, je débuterai la publication de mon histoire longue sur eux. Alors, vous ne devez pas hésiter à passer lire le premier chapitre, à donner vos avis, critiquer ce qui gêne...Il faut vraiment que je sache si vous appréciez mon histoire. Voilà !**

 **jarley : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu puisses visualiser les scènes. J'ai toujours voulu recréer quelque chose à travers mes one-shot et je veux vraiment que les lecteurs puissent imaginer la scène se dérouler. Mon passage préféré est le passage dans la boîte de nuit avec le Joker, un homme et Harley Quinn. (je ne veux pas spoiler mais je pense que tu vois bien de quoi je parle.) Je trouve les répliques, les couleurs et leur relation très bien amenés. (j'adore les mimiques du Joker dans cette scène, elles montrent la totalité de ses sentiments.) C'est vrai que dans cette scène, où Harley se jette, on voit bien que le Joker a un certain attachement pour elle. Il ne veut pas la suivre mais malgré tout, il saute. Il ne voulait pas la laisser. Franchement, j'hésite en fait. J'apprécie énormément les deux scènes mais mon coup de cœur reste pour leur première scène ensemble. Elle était vraiment intéressante. Bref ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce one-shot. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! (P.S : Ton commentaire n'était pas bourré de fautes et très agréable à lire, ne t'inquiète pas !)**

 **Crixstal : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis vraiment très contente que mes one-shot te plaise ! C'est vrai que j'ai énormément cherché des histoires en français et comme j'en ai trouvé que très peu, je me suis décidée à écrire pour que les gens puissent profiter de ce couple vraiment intéressant ! C'est vrai qu'Harley n'a pas les cheveux verts dans le film. J'ai choisi ce détail car je l'imagine bien se teindre les cheveux juste pour le ressembler un peu plus. Son personnage serait du genre à faire ce genre de choses. Bref ! J'espère que ce one-shot va te plaire, bonne lecture !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Jamais ils ne pourront se dire réellement je t'aime, ce serait trop banal pour eux. Oui, ils couchent ensemble dans ma fiction. Ce genre d'idée est présent dans ma tête et j'attend le bon moment pour la travailler. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose de trop hors sujet pour eux alors je cherche les bons mots, les bonnes tournures de phrases. Avant la fin de ce recueil de one-shot, le thème sera abordé. Il faut vraiment que tu vois ce film ! Il est vraiment bien et assez sympa (les scènes Harley/Joker sont vraiment belles !) Pour le jeu, j'en ai entendu parler mais j'hésite à y jouer. Je suis plus fanfictions et analyses sur les personnages/scènes. Jouer à ce jeu baisserait mon intérêt pour eux. Tu vois ? Je suis assez étrange x) Bref, merci de m'avoir proposé ce jeu ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, bonne lecture !**

 **AnneSnow : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise depuis plusieurs jours déjà. C'est sympa d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Leur histoire est vraiment intéressante et ambiguë alors je fais attention à choisir les bons mots et situations pour eux. Je suis contente que le résultat plaise aux lecteurs. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à vous de me laisser des commentaires, c'est vraiment boostant ! N'oubliez pas de faire un tour sur ma fiction Harley/Joker qui va être postée dans moins d'une heure. J'espère que vous allez apprécié l'histoire. Si au contraire, ce n'est pas top, je continuerai sur un support one-shot et oublierai l'idée d'une histoire étendue sur une trentaine de vrais chapitres.**

 **Bref ! Bonne lecture et à ce soir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11- Cauchemar**

* * *

Les nuits de Gotham City sont, en général, bruyantes. Les voitures roulent trop vites, les criminels s'amusent lorsque les rues commencent à se vider et les boîtes de nuit se remplissent rapidement. Les adultes trop bourrés hurlent et chantent sur les trottoirs, les balles fusent et des morts sont à déplorer là-plupart du temps. Vivre dans le centre n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour bien dormir.

Mais ce fut pas les bruits qui réveilla Harley Quinn mais plutôt un cauchemar. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, les cheveux décoiffés et le souffle court. Ses mains froides étaient posées sur les draps tâchés par le maquillage et la peinture. Elle se tourna et vit le corps endormi du Joker.

Harley se leva doucement, le plus doucement possible que lui permettait son réveil douloureux. Ses pieds rencontrèrent la moquette mauve et douce. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'immense baie vitrée et posa son front sur la paroi glacée. Harley soupira de plaisir, son rythme cardiaque un peu plus lent.

Son regard bleu se posa sur les habitants et les lumières violentes du centre. Une boîte de nuit, celle qui appartenait au Joker depuis pas mal de temps, était pleine depuis le début de la soirée. Les gens en sortaient par petits groupes tandis que d'autres y entrer, déjà légèrement alcoolisés. La ville était en pleine effervescence et eux dormaient dans leur chambre caché des regards indiscrets. Ce qui était très rare. Le Joker et Harley Quinn aimaient ouvrir la soirée en arrivant bruyamment dans les rues ou dans les bars. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Ils étaient pas d'humeur, une stupide dispute qui avait failli les tuer tous les deux. Des cris, des coups de pistolets, des insultes. La simple routine.

Harley baissa les yeux et vit un couple en sortir et essayer de se glisser dans leur voiture cabossée et bien trop vieille. Une brune et un brun, deux faces d'une pièce, des adultes amoureux, un couple.

Et sans pouvoir s'y empêcher, Harley se compara à eux.

Elle possédait de plus beaux bijoux que la jeune femme. Harley pouvait se permettre de jeter l'or sur le sol, marcher dessus, en donner même. Le Joker était mieux habillé que le jeune homme. Il avait plus d'élégance, de charme, de prestance. Et elle était objective, enfin elle en était certaine. Leurs nombreuses voitures étaient beaucoup plus chères que celle du couple d'inconnus. Le Joker et Harley avaient gagné cette manche. Mais la jeune femme savait qu'ils avaient une chose que jamais son couple ne pourrait avoir. Quelque chose que la Reine de Gotham rêvait d'avoir depuis toujours.

Un vrai et solide futur.

Ces deux inconnus rentreraient sûrement chez eux, légèrement alcoolisés. Ils dormiraient dans un lit parfaitement fait, entouré de photos romantiques et agréables. Ils ont peut-être des enfants, de jolis bruns aux grands yeux curieux. Ils formaient une famille normale, identique à des millions d'autres.

Et Harley les enviait tant, une envie qui bouffait son cœur, son âme, son esprit.

«- Que fais-tu poupée ? Demanda soudain une voix masculine.

-Je réfléchis poussin murmura Harley en se retournant.»

Couché dans les draps, le Joker semblait parfaitement réveillé. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés, ses yeux grands ouverts et une expression curieuse animait son visage. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama jaune pâle, ce qui contrastait avec sa chevelure et ses coussins blancs. Le Roi de Gotham tendit une main vers la silhouette abattue d'Harley. Cette dernière avança et attrapa la main tendue.

Ils se couchèrent dans les draps, les yeux presque fermés. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Harley décida donc à se rendormir, le cœur lourd. Aucun avenir pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, elle sentit quelque chose se coller contre son corps froid. Elle sentit le parfum masculin du Joker se glisser dans ses narines, l'entourer, l'enivrer.

Le bras droit du jeune homme se posa sur les hanches d'Harley. Elle entendit la respiration du Joker se calmer et redevenir profonde. Et sans le savoir, il avait changé les esprits de sa jolie poupée.

Harley serait capable de vendre un futur parfait pour une simple nuit paisible avec le Joker.


	13. Chapter 13 : Séparation

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! Désolée pour le retard mais pour être honnête envers vous, j'ai été complètement prise par les JO. J'étais vraiment à fond dans les épreuves et j'ai complètement oublié de poster ! Mais demain, j'en posterai deux dans l'après-midi pour me rattraper.**

 **J'ai vu que ma nouvelle fanfiction semble vous intéresser ! Je suis contente car je viens de terminer l'écriture, il ne manque plus que la correction et les bonus si mes idées tiennent la route. Je posterai la suite demain soir. Un chapitre tous les 5 jours je pense, enfin je verrai !**

 **Merci à ceux qui lisent, commentent et suivent mon histoire. C'est vraiment super de votre part, merci énormément ! Vos commentaires me poussent à écrire de nouvelles histoires, à chercher de nouvelles idées. J'espère que vous aimez mon écriture car je vais sûrement inonder le forum de fanfictions !**

 **Bref, je vais répondre à vos commentaires :**

 **jarley : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente de savoir que leur relation est bien écrite. J'ai vraiment peur de les faire trop romantiques ou doux, ce que je supporterai pas de faire ! Pour les scènes, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! L'alchimie entre les deux acteurs est vraiment intéressante et agréable. Puis les scènes sont sympas. Celle de la course en voiture est cool, surtout la réaction d'Harley envers ''Batsy''. J'espère vraiment que les scènes coupées vont être dans le DVD ! J'en suis presque certaine, la pression des fans sur Twitter est vraiment présente et s'ils veulent vendre le plus de DVD possible, ils vont s'appuyer sur notre passion pour le couple ou tout simplement le nouveau Joker. Merci beaucoup de me suivre sur ce nouveau projet, je te souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Merci de féliciter mon écriture, je suis vraiment aux anges ! J'adore écrire et si les gens apprécient ce que j'écris, c'est mille fois mieux ! Harley et le Joker sont dépendants, j'en suis certaine ! Malgré toutes ses remarques ou actions, le Joker apprécie Harley. Pourquoi lui ferait-il aussi confiance si c'était simplement pour la jeter ensuite ? J'ai lu beaucoup de blogs sur leur relation est la plupart du temps, les gens mettent en avant les nombreuses fois où il a essayé de la tuer. Ca renforce mon idée qu'il l'aime. Un gars comme lui ne peut pas supporter d'aimer une autre personne que lui-même. Bref, je vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça ! Il était dit que seule Harley a vu le Joker pleurer alors j'ai essayé de mettre en avant cela. Elle voit beaucoup de choses, elle entend, comprend tous les détails qui forment ce personnage. Alors j'ai essayé de rendre honneur à ce côté ''privée et cachée'' de cette relation. Bref bref ! Je vais pas t'ennuyer plus ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et encore merci de me suivre depuis le début de mes fanfictions sur le Joker/Harley.**

 **Crixstal : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Harley est, je pense, du genre à faire ce genre de choses alors voilà :) C'est vrai que je poste vite mais c'est pour m'empêcher de passer à autre chose ! Je change souvent de passion et en ce moment, c'est le Joker/Harley. Alors j'utilise toutes mes idées et j'écris le plus possible x) ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, je te souhaite une excellente lecture et merci d'avoir commenté !**

 **Melanie (Guest) : Hey ! Merci pour ce commentaire ! Pourquoi le chapitre 3 est ton préféré ? Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **Voilà voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13- Séparation**

* * *

Une silhouette bougeait dans un coin d'une pièce mauve et immense. Ses cheveux verts capturaient toutes les lumières douces de la nuit et contrastait avec sa peau blafarde. Ses mains tapaient ses bras dans un rythme régulier et des légères marques bleutées commençaient à se former. Ses chaussures cirées laissaient des traces sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. Un sifflement traversa ses lèvres rouges lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un bruit métallique.

Il se plaça à quelques mètres des portes et fixa la jeune femme, mouillée par la pluie. Ses longs cheveux blancs collaient ses joues rougies, glacées. Ses lèvres blanches formaient une ligne triste et une trace de désespoir pouvait s'y lire. Son sac jaune en formant de smiley était collé contre son flanc droit. Ses habits rouges et noirs semblaient former une deuxième peau, la gênant sûrement.

«- Poussin murmura-t-elle en restant toujours dans l'ascenseur.»

Aucune réponse ne brisa le silence. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête. Sur une de ses pommettes, un bleu contrastait avec sa peau blanche. Ses doigts manucurés le touchèrent un instant et une grimace déforma ses traits purs lorsqu'une douleur la traversa. Il était encore trop tôt pour y toucher, elle devrait avoir l'habitude à force d'en avoir partout sur le corps. A force de se battre.

«- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-elle.»

Le jeune homme continua de la fixer, sans répondre. Elle se décida à faire un pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses talons usés. Son pied droit commença à bouger nerveusement sur le sol mauve tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient d'une tristesse camouflée.

«- Je suis désolée poussin gémit Harley Quinn en éclatant en sanglots. Je pensais que plus jamais tu lèverais la main sur moi. Je ne veux pas te quitter, tu le sais hein ? Je suis désolée pleura-t-elle.»

Le Joker ne réagit toujours pas. Harley leva la tête et le fixa à travers ses larmes d'un bleu cristallin. Elle voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras, frôler ses tatouages anciens et foncés, lui prouver que jamais elle ne pourrait le quitter. Il pouvait lui faire mal, la briser, la renier, la quitter, la sacrifier, la tuer même, jamais elle ne pourrait détourner le regard de lui. Les gens pouvaient lui offrir les plus beaux bijoux, le monde entier que jamais elle ne trahirait sa confiance. C'était lui.

«- J'ai compris murmura-t-elle. Je m'en vais.»

Harley resta quelques secondes et fixa le Joker le plus longtemps possible. Elle voulait garder dans son esprit son teint blanc, ses cheveux verts et toujours parfaitement coiffés, ses lèvres d'un rouge presque écarlate et si douces à embrasser. Elle voulait rêver de son corps rassurant, ses mains dures sur son visage mais si douces lorsqu'ils caressaient ses formes féminines. Elle ne voulait pas partir.

Il avait décidé, le Joker avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Alors Harley Quinn, comme la gentille petite poupée qu'elle était, devait accepter son choix, son ordre. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur encore ouvert. Son cœur se déchira lentement à chacun de ses petits pas. Elle serra fermement son sac contre ses hanches, faisant ainsi blanchir un peu plus ses mains glacées par la pluie et le froid. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle ne devait pas hurler ou encore discuter.

Elle devait simplement partir d'ici.

Harley mourrait de peur. Elle ne savait pas où aller, où dormir ou tout simplement que faire. Le Joker avait toujours été attention sur ce côté là. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour que la jeune femme puisse dormir au chaud et en sécurité. Il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour elle, l'avait empêché de craindre pour sa vie. Le jeune homme avait toujours fait attention à ses envies, sans pour autant le montrer. Et Harley aimait tant le côté attentionné du Joker. Même s'il était très rare et discret.

Harley serra les poings et se promit de ne pas craquer.

Elle devait simplement commencer une nouvelle vie.

Sans le Joker.

Sans son poussin.

Mais, avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'ascenseur encore ouvert, une main forte et chaude attrapa son bras droit. Harley tourna sur elle-même et fixa le visage toujours froid du Joker. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant de se prendre un coup mais rien ne vint. Soudain, son visage se retrouva collé contre un torse dur et familier. Les bras forts et chauds du Joker s'enroulèrent autour de son corps frêle et son menton se posa sur ses cheveux mouillés. Ses mains glissèrent vers le bas de son dos mouillé.

«- Bonsoir poupée murmura le Joker.»

Harley souffla, le cœur prêt à exploser.


	14. Chapter 14 : Le plus beau des cadeaux

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot qui j'espère va vous plaire ! Merci à ceux qui commentent, suivent ou tout simplement lisent mon histoire, c'est vraiment super ! Je sais que je vous remercie à chaque chapitre mais je suis toujours super excitée lorsque je reçois une notification à propos de ma fanfiction. Bref ! Je vais répondre aux commentaires puis je vous laisse lire mon one-shot.**

 **jarley : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Au départ, je voulais que le Joker la laisse partir mais ce n'est pas son genre ! Je ne dis pas qu'il a besoin d'elle à ses côtés h/24 mais je pense qu'il n'accepterait pas que la jeune femme parte de son plein gré. Il est du genre possessif je pense. Merci de me rassurer sur ce point, j'ai peur de faire dans le nunuche mais je fais tout pour garder leurs traits de caractère en tête ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture, bye !**

 **Mascarade : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que je t'ai donné envie d'écrire, c'est vraiment super ! N'hésite pas à poster ton histoire, je serai la première à la lire :) Ce film est vraiment super, de mon point de vue. C'est vrai qu'ils sont classes et puis, ils forment un couple intéressant à voir. Bref ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je pensais la faire vraiment partir mais je voyais mal le couple se séparer comme ça. Je vais poster le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois" demain et un one-shot quotidien, comme d'habitude. On verra bien les avis et les réactions :) Mr Joker a accepté de répondre à tes questions, les voilà x) Pour l'orthographe, trop difficile à faire passer par la poste, ce n'est pas assez sécurisé ! Harley ne connaît pas mon vrai passé. Je n'envisage pas d'enfant avec elle pour le moment, trop de complications. Puis j'aime la vie criminelle que j'ai en ce moment. Ma paternité, je l'imagine inexistante pour le moment ! Mais on ne sait jamais. Bref bref bref ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! Bye !**

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que le one-shot va vous plaire ! Je poste le premier chapitre de mon histoire "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois" demain, soyez au rendez-vous ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14- Le plus beau des cadeaux**_

* * *

Dans une cellule minuscule et sale, une jeune femme lisait calmement. Ses longs cheveux colorés étaient attachés dans une sorte de natte mal faite. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient plissés et ses lèvres bougeaient, murmurant les mots de son livre. Ses longs jambes étaient pliées sur le vieux matelas qui lui servait de lui. D'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait entendre le petit groupe de soldats qui se dirigeait vers sa cellule. Alors, elle mémorisa sa page et ferma son livre puis sauta sur ses pieds.

Tel un chat, elle s'étira lentement et le plus loin possible. Elle se mit bien droite et croisa les bras devant elle, les yeux fixés sur la porte qui s'ouvrait à une vitesse hallucinante. Deux hommes s'avancèrent et le plus gradé et bruyant posa ses mains sur les barreaux collants et usés. La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tourna sur elle-même tout en fredonnant une musique inconnue. Une berceuse qui résonnait étrangement triste dans cette prison.

«- La célèbre Harley Quinn.

-Oh enchantée sourit-elle en tendant sa main. Pas de politesse, je comprends.»

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et retira sa main, les yeux fixés sur la clé qui pendait autour du cou du supérieur. Les autres soldats se tenaient derrière la porte maintenant fermée et seul un homme avait eu le courage de rester pas trop loin. Harley se mit de nouveau à tourner sur elle-même, telle une danseuse classique. Le soldat leva les yeux au ciel et fit glisser une sorte de viande cramée et puante. L'assiette blanche s'arrêta devant la prisonnière et une grimace de dégoût enlaidit les traits angéliques d'Harley Quinn. Elle regarda son plat puis le soldat.

«- Pas très faim lâcha Harley en poussant l'assiette à l'aide de son pied.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi sourit le soldat en s'approchant de la cellule.

-Pour moi ? Répéta la jeune femme comme un enfant. C'est quoi ?

-Tu aimes les cookies ?

-J'aime énormément ce genre de pâtisserie répondit Harley en se mordant les lèvres.

-Et moi, j'adore ton corps jolie Harley.

-Tout le monde adore mon corps rit-elle.

-Je pense que nous avons un petit deal alors ? demanda le soldat en la fixant.»

Harley fit onduler ses hanches et s'approcha de son gardien. Ce dernier souriait, les mains cachées dans ses poches où se trouvait sûrement un cookie de mauvaise qualité. Elle posa ses mains sur les barreaux et lécha celui le plus proche, un sourire fou accroché aux lèvres. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux bleus, donnant une touche de couleur dans cet univers morose et lugubre. Ses ongles grattèrent les barreaux, tel un animal;

«- Ce sera le meilleur repas de ta vie rit le gardien.

-Tu sais qui est mon poussin ? Demanda Harley.

-Non, dis toujours.

-Il est célèbre pourtant s'offusqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Toi, avec quelqu'un de célèbre ? Rit de nouveau le gardien.

-C'est la nana du Joker précisa son acolyte.»

Le gardien se tourna rapidement vers Harley Quinn et sourit un peu plus. Cette dernière s'était écartée des barreaux et dansait, les yeux fermés, dans sa cellule. Elle tourna sur son pied nu qui formait une pointe parfaite. Ses bras bougeaient en rythme avec une musique imaginaire.

«- Je vais me faire la nana du Joker ! Hurla-t-il.

-A ta place, j'aurais peur pour ma vie murmura Harley en saluant un public fictif.

-Il n'en saura rien.

-Tu penses réellement que je vais me vendre pour un cookie ? Se moqua Harley.

-Le plus beau cadeau que quelqu'un ne t'ait jamais fait.»

Harley lui tourna le dos et retourna sur son lit. Elle se coucha, croisa les bras sur son ventre et tourna son visage vers le gardien, les yeux brillants d'un sentiment étrange et inconnu. Elle le pointa du doigt et bougea lentement sa main. Un sourire immense éclaira son visage.

«- Mon poussin m'a déclaré Reine de Gotham, tu peux garder ton cookie.»

Le soldat sortit la pâtisserie de sa poche et la jeta sur le sol. Il l'écrasa à l'aide de son pied droit, le regard fixé sur le visage amusé et moqueur d'Harley Quinn. Il ouvrit les portes et fit signe à ses coéquipiers de la sortir de sa cellule. Un groupe de cinq soldats attrapèrent la détenue et la traînèrent dans les couloirs sales et silencieux de la prison "Belle Rêve".

«- On va voir dans quel état le Joker va te récupérer siffla le soldat humilié.

-Il va tous vous tuer ! Tous ! hurla de rire Harley en se laissant traîner.»

Et sur ses mots, elle recommença à chanter sa berceuse.


	15. Chapter 15 : Sauver sa Reine

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Avant toute chose, j'aimerais mettre une chose au clair : Non, je ne plagie pas une histoire sur Wattpad ! La réponse est simple : J'ai un compte sur Wattpad et je poste cette histoire sur les deux sites pour pouvoir offrir la possibilité de la lire au plus de personnes possibles. Sur Wattpad, il y a très peu d'histoires sur le Joker/Harley et je voulais faire plaisir au plus de monde. Je voulais simplement clarifier la chose car j'ai reçu de nombreux messages qui m'accusaient de plagiat. C'est vrai, j'aurais dû prévenir avant que je postais sur deux sites pour empêcher ce genre de rumeur mais j'ai complètement zappé. Je posterai le même message sur mon compte Wattpad. Comme ce point est clarifié, je passe maintenant aux remerciements !**

 **Merci à vous de me suivre, de commenter et de lire mon histoire ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ma fanfiction continuera à vous plaire. Pour mon autre fanfiction, "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois", je suis impatiente de la poster. Le premier chapitre, qui dépasse les 10.000 mots, sera posté demain aux environs de quatorze heures. Soyez au rendez-vous !**

 **Guest : Hey ! J'ai répondu à ton commentaire en haut ! Ce n'est pas du plagiat, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est bien mon histoire mais sur deux sites différents. Je n'ai jamais plagié et je ne plagierai jamais ! J'ai déjà été victime de ce genre de pratique et c'est hyper blessant. Tu vois ton histoire sur le compte d'un autre, c'est hyper énervant. Bref, je voulais juste expliquer la situation. J'espère que mon histoire te plait quand même !**

 **Mascarade : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Harley est une personne que j'imagine vraiment tordue et perdue. Je suis contente que le mon écriture soit agréable à lire, j'espère qu'elle continuera à l'être. Pour les dialogues, j'adore les écrire ! Je pars d'une idée de départ puis j'étoffe autour ! Bref ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture, à bientôt !**

 **jarley : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Harley est sexy et provocatrice, c'est indéniable pour moi. Alors j'aime bien mettre ce trait de caractère en relief dans mes histoires ! J'ai pensé exactement à la même chose en voyant le gardien ! Je me suis dit ''Lui, il rêve de coucher avec Harley au moins une fois." Avec cette idée, j'ai écrit un one-shot et voilà le résultat ! Harley sera plusieurs fois montrée sans le Joker et vice-versa. Ils sont dépendants, peu importe la situation et j'aime bien montrer ça. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! A bientôt !**

 **comade : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Au départ, je voulais qu'Harley accepte le pacte avant de blesser mortellement le gardien mais j'avais une réplique en tête "Mon poussin m'a offert Gotham, tu peux garder ton cookie" et je voulais absolument la placer alors j'ai réécrit le chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, je suis heureuse que ma description du personnage te plaise ! Pour la suite, c'est une bonne idée ! Je vais voir si je peux l'écrire avant la fin des trente one-shot ! J'en sors énormément car j'ai écrit une cinquante de one-shot le lendemain de la sortie de Suicide Squad. J'ai vraiment adoré leur relation et lorsque j'adore, c'est à la folie. Et ce jour-là, je me suis complètement lâchée haha ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, à bientôt !**

 **LolaKawaii : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire très long (et j'adore ha ha !) Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Je déteste pas vraiment Will Smith mais quelques fois, son jeu d'acteur me gêne. Mais j'étais trop concentrée sur le Joker et Harley pour remarquer son jeu et ses mimiques. Pour être honnête, j'avais peur que le Joker soit trop mis en scène et exagéré mais Jared Leto a vraiment bien joué son rôle ! De toute façon, on va le revoir en 2017 dans le rôle du Joker une nouvelle fois ! (d'après Wikipédia donc bon !) et je suis trop impatiente ! J'étais dans la même situation que toi ! J'avais visité le site et avait espéré trouver une fanfiction mais rien du tout ! Je me suis réfugiée quelques jours chez Wattpad avant de retourner chez Fanfiction. J'ai pas hésité et j'ai commencé à écrire une fanfiction (des one-shot plus précisément) pour pouvoir aider les personnes comme moi x) Nous étions vraiment sans fanfiction et j'étais dégoutée ! Merci pour tout tes compliments ! Je suis contente que mon écriture plaise autant ! On a beaucoup critiqué ma façon d'écrire au collège et j'étais très complexée par mon style littéraire. Maintenant que je suis au lycée (bientôt en Terminale pour être précise), mon écriture est plus appréciée. Mais je vois qu'elle plait aussi sur le site alors je continue à écrire ! Raconte ta vie, ça ne me gêne pas du tout ha ha ! Je suis contente de pouvoir parler avec des gens qui ont aimé le film et surtout la relation entre le Joker et Harley ! Encore merci pour ce commentaire long et sympa (oui j'ai tout lu ha ha !) j'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire et n'oubliez pas, demain sera un grand jour pour mon autre fanfiction !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15- Sauver sa Reine**_

* * *

Harley Quinn n'était jamais contentée. Elle avait toujours besoin de plus, de beaucoup plus. Le Joker l'avait chouchoutée depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse accepter les conditions de cette foutue prison. Il l'avait étouffée sous l'or et les bijoux, accepté toutes ses demandes et l'avait présentée à la ville entière comme étant une perle rare. Elle devait être traitée avec le plus grand soin et cela, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mouvementée. Elle avait été la Reine de Gotham, le bijou du Roi du crime, la petite princesse que les pires criminels voulaient. Elle avait été le bras droit du célèbre Joker et surtout, sa compagne.

Et voilà qu'elle n'était qu'une prisonnière, une simple criminelle qui devait demander l'autorisation d'aller au toilette. Elle devait accepter les règles et les insultes de ces stupides soldats. Ils étaient si pathétiques à ses yeux. Tout cela avait été insupportable pour elle au début mais la jeune femme avait prit l'habitude désormais.

Assise sur un matelas tâché et usé par le temps, Harley Quinn buvait doucement sa tasse de café noir, la tête penchée vers son livre de chevet. Un joli livre rose et corné mais peu importe, elle l'aimait énormément. Ce livre érotique était le seul moyen pour elle de résister à l'envie folle de tuer toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la prison. De plus, ce livre créait un lien entre le Joker et elle. Son poussin, son Roi, son mister J avait péri dans ce stupide accident. Il avait péri en voulant la sauver. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour la jeune femme. Si Harley avait eu une seule lueur d'espoir, elle serait déjà dehors à remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver son poussin. Mais elle l'avait vu mourir, elle l'avait vu s'écraser sur le bitume d'une ville inconnue. Harley, à cette pensée macabre, gémit doucement de tristesse.

Alors qu'elle pensait à son amour perdu, un immense bruit brisa le silence lourd de la prison carcérale. Un mur éclata en morceaux sous les yeux choqués des détenus et des soldats. Un groupe d'hommes déguisés sortit du gigantesque trou et se dirigea vers les gardiens armés. Les balles volaient un peu partout et frappaient quelques fois les barreaux usés de la prison d'Harley Quinn. Cette dernière se mit en position de défense, les bras tendus et le regard froid, prête à se défendre. Elle ne mourrait certainement pas dans cette prison qu'elle détestait tant. S'ils voulaient mourir, qu'ils viennent se battre contre elle. Harley Quinn était dans une forme olympique !

Le groupe d'hommes masqués se dirigea vers la porte fermée de sa cellule. Avec l'aide d'objets tranchants, ils arrivèrent à briser la serrure en métal. Un homme, plus calme que les autres, se dirigea seule vers la détenue. Cette dernière était droite sur ses patins roses, le regard mauvais. Elle siffla plusieurs fois de colère.

Mais lorsque l'inconnu ôta son masque, un hurlement de bonheur pur franchit les lèvres blanches d'Harley. Elle sautilla plusieurs fois sur place avant de courir dans les bras de son sauveur. Ce dernier se mit à rire sincèrement, les yeux fermés et les bras autour du corps de sa compagnon. La jeune femme embrassa les joues blanches du Joker, les yeux baignés de larmes retenues.

«- Poussin, poussin, poussin ! cria-t-elle.

-Ma jolie petite Quinn murmura le Joker en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur les formes d'Harley.

-Tu n'es pas mort ! Comment Est-ce possible ? Je te croyais mort gémit de tristesse la jeune femme.

-On ne tue pas le Joker aussi facilement murmura-t-il de nouveau en la serrant contre lui.

-Ils vont t'enfermer, va-t-en ! s'inquiéta Harley en le poussant loin d'elle. Va-t-en, je t'en prie !

-Tu viens avec moi poupée, on rentre à la maison. Gotham a besoin de sa jolie petite Reine.»

Ses paroles flottèrent dans les airs un court instant avant qu'un nouveau cri de bonheur franchisse les lèvres d'Harley. Elle s'écarta, se dirigea vers sa machine à café et la débrancha. Elle l'enroula à l'aide de ses deux bras et se tourna vers le Joker. Ce dernier sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel, exténué par le comportement enfantin de la jeune femme. Soudain, son regard se posa sur le livre posé sur le sol. Des morceaux de murs étaient posés dessus mais a couverture rose était toujours aussi voyante. Cette couverture érotique fit sourire lubriquement le prince du Crime qui imagina sa future soirée avec son Harley fraichement récupérée.

«- Alors ma jolie poupée, Mister J te manquait trop ? Rit le Joker en mettant un coup de pied dans le livre. Nos retrouvailles vont être...explosives.»

Harley serra la machine contre elle et lança un clin d'œil à son sauveur. Elle passa devant lui, prenant soin de faire onduler ses hanches pulpeuses. Le regard du Joker glissa sur le corps de la jeune femme et son sourire s'étira un peu plus. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas de l'avoir sauvée.

«- Rentrons à la maison.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres souffla le Joker en se penchant légèrement vers elle.»

Et pour une fois, la jeune femme était contentée.

Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que le visage souriant et provocateur du Joker.


	16. Chapter 16 : Course en voiture

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci à ceux qui lisent et commentent mon histoire, c'est vraiment super ! N'oubliez pas de lire ma nouvelle fanfiction sur le couple Joker/Harley, "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois." Le premier chapitre a été posté il y a quelques heures à peine. N'hésitez pas à la lire, la suivre et à la commenter.**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai ? Quels sont tes OS préférés ? Je ne sais rien du tout sur le livre érotique, il était dans le film et je me suis inspirée de ce petit détail. C'est une lecture nommée "Harlequin" (renvoi à la jeune femme) Le lien est installé à cause du livre car ça montre qu'Harley a des besoins (c'est dans le film et dans les interviews, encore une fois). Tu verras dans le film, tu penseras à moi ha ha ! Très très mouvementée ! J'ai direct pensé pendant le film mais je te dis rien ! Oui, dans ce one-shot, le Joker est plus sincère et heureux car je me suis dit : Là, il est soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée. J'espère que mon autre histoire te plait et que la suite va te plaire aussi ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Cinochie : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je vois que là-plupart des lecteurs placent ce one-shot dans les meilleurs. Pourquoi l'as tu aimé ? Merci pour ton compliment ! J'ai lu les comics lorsque j'étais petite alors j'en garde des vagues souvenirs. Mais je suis contente d'apprendre que je suis plutôt bien leurs caractères et leurs sentiments. C'est vrai, on ne peut pas encore se prononcer sur son Joker et je suis impatiente de le revoir ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **comade : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que le Joker est différent dans ce one-shot car je me suis dit "Il doit être hyper heureux et soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Harley, il va donc être plus doux et sincère". Je veux aussi travailler toutes les facettes des personnages alors je vais commencer à varier les sujets et les sentiments/réactions. Je l'imaginais tellement faire ça que j'étais obligée d'écrire sur sa machine à café ha ha ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Orelian : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, surtout que j'ai lu que tu n'écrivais jamais de commentaires ! Je suis contente que mon recueil te plaise ! J'adore aussi leur relation et j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire sur eux, surtout que peu de personnes le font sur Fanfiction fr. J'essaye de rester fidèle à leur personnalité alors je suis heureuse d'apprendre que le challenge est réussi. Merci pour tout ces compliments ! J'ai lu beaucoup de fanfictions où le Joker était très humanisé et très amoureux d'Harley (elle tombait enceinte puis ils fondaient une famille !) mais j'imagine tellement pas ça pour eux ! J'ai dû serrer les dents et accepter cette vision du couple pour pouvoir lire quelque chose sur eux ! Je t'en prie, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! J'espère que mon autre fanfiction te plaira aussi. Pas grave, j'adore lire des pavés, ça me pousse à écrire encore plus ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Merci beaucoup à vous et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 16- Course en voiture_**

* * *

Les rues de Gotham City étaient à moitié vides mais bruyantes. Les habitants se promenaient, frôlant des dealers ou des prostitués, le quotidien dans cette ville sombre et dangereuse. Les voitures, très rarement de marques célèbres, se succédaient sur les routes calmes et silencieuses.

Une voiture de course, d'un violet voyant et spectaculaire, apparut au coin d'une rue et grilla deux feux rouges. De la fenêtre passagère, une jeune femme avait sorti sa tête et son buste, un pistolet gris dans les mains. Elle hurlait de rire, ses longs cheveux blonds et verts dans le vent. Ses lèvres rouges attiraient le regard, tout comme sa petite robe à paillettes, d'une couleur écarlate.

«- Le Roi et la Reine sont de sortie ! Hurla la jeune femme en tirant un coup dans les airs.

-Ma jolie Harley, tu ne cries pas assez fort rit le Joker en frappant plusieurs le volant de ses mains. Annonce notre arrivée à nos concitoyens !

-Le Joker et Harley Quinn sont ici ! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous fêtons notre anniversaire, souhaitez-nous du bonheur !»

Elle tira encore une balle et rentra dans la voiture, sans un regard pour les passagers morts de peur. A chaque fois que ce couple tristement célèbre était de sorti, de nouvelles victimes s'ajoutaient à leur collection. Là-plupart du temps, c'était le Joker qui tuait et Harley qui s'amusait. Mais quelques fois, elle s'y mettait aussi pour le plus grand bonheur de son compagnon.

«- Oh oh, nous avons un invité poupée murmura le Joker en tournant violemment le volant.

-Oh oh, est-ce que Batsy veut fêter notre anniversaire ? Demanda Harley en tapant dans ses mains.

-Je veux un joli cadeau alors hurla de rire le roi de Gotham City en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.»

Soudain, un poids lourd sauta sur leur capot et fit grimacer le Joker. Il détestait lorsque sa voiture était victime des tentatives de ce stupide gardien de nuit. Il sortit son arme mais Harley fut plus rapide. Son joli petit pistolet rose, où des petits cœurs s'emmêlaient, fut sorti de sa chaussure en quelques secondes et se retrouva contre le capot. Elle tira trois coups francs et se mit à rire.

«- Ma voiture ! Grogna le Joker en frappant Hayley sur l'épaule.

-Désolée mon poussin, je voulais punir ce foutu Batman ! Gémit la jeune femme.

-Punis le avec plus de classe voyons !»

Harley se tourna vers lui et posa un immense baiser sur la joue pâle et maigre de son poussin. Elle essuya la trace de rouge à lèvres avec son pouce et passa son buste à travers la fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête et vit la silhouette de Batman, assis sur la route principale de Gotham.

«- Oh Batsy a abandonné !

-Tu l'as touché ? Demanda le Joker en serrant les dents. J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas mort !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il rentre dans sa petite grotte sourit Harley en rentrant son torse. On peut reprendre notre petite soirée en amoureux !

-Que veux-tu faire ma jolie petite biche ?»

Harley se tourna vers le Joker et passa sa main sur le torse dénudé du criminel. Il ne portait que rarement des pulls en dessous de sa veste. Celle de ce soir était la préférée de la jeune femme. Son signe, un masque avec des grelots, se trouvait sur le dos, grossièrement dessiné. La couleur était plus proche de l'orange que du jaune mais certaines tâches étaient de cette couleur. Le sourire célèbre du Joker était présent sur les manches et le col de sa veste était déchiré. Une jolie veste.

«- Je veux seulement passer la nuit avec toi murmura Harley en embrassant le cou du Joker.

-Tu es si facile à satisfaire poupée.»

Harley était facile à satisfaire car la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était le Joker juste pour elle.


	17. Chapter 17 : Asile

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je vous remercie tous de lire, suivre et commenter mon histoire, c'est vraiment super ! Continuez aussi à lire mon autre histoire, "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois", ça me ferait énormément plaisir.**

 **EwyGilSayan : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que les fautes d'inattention ne te gênent pas trop. C'est vrai que j'en fais quelques fois, je tape très vite mes chapitres car je le fais sur le moment : j'écris que quand je ressens le vrai besoin d'écrire (tu vois ?) Bref, j'essayerais de faire plus attention à cela ! Merci de suivre l'histoire et je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Wahou, je suis contente que ce one-shot soit l'un de tes préférés maintenant ! Oh, pour ce genre de scène, elles vont bientôt arriver ha ha ! Pour le Joker, je vous réserve un chapitre ce soir sur ses sentiments pour Harley ! Je l'ai écris sur un vrai coup de "passion". Je voulais écrire sur ses sentiments alors je me suis lâchée ! On verra bien le résultat ce soir ha ha ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton suivi très régulier de mes histoires ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **comade : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai qu'Harley doit être une super amie mais bon, je suis pas trop crimes et sang ha ha ! Je suis contente que les répliques te plaise, j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire, bonne lecture !**

 **SadakoTama : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Merci aussi pour les compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Il reste encore une bonne dizaine de chapitres, alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Et si j'ai encore de l'inspiration, ce que je ne doute pas, je continuerai surement à écrire sur eux. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et je l'espère, à bientôt !**

 **J'ai écris ce one-shot avec une musique que j'apprécie énormément : "Run de Ludovico Einaudi". Alors si vous voulez vraiment ressentir le chapitre comme je voulais qu'il soit ressenti, écoutez cette musique en même temps.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture à tous et à ce soir pour un nouveau one-shot !**

 **(Continuez à commenter, suivre et lire mon histoire, merci à vous !)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17- Asile_**

* * *

Comme tous les matins, ce fut un bruit régulier et aigu qui réveilla un patient. Il se mit assit sur son lit, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux verts et décoiffés puis se leva. Il se posta juste devant la vitre transparente qui lui permettait de parler avec le monde extérieur. Un sourire aux lèvres, il attendait.

Une jeune femme blonde et concentrée fit son apparition. Ses talons aiguilles étaient d'une couleur basique, d'un joli noir indémodable. Elle toucha sa chevelure, rassurée que son chignon soit toujours à sa place. Ses ongles beiges frôlèrent ses lunettes noires et imposantes. Ses mains se cachèrent ensuite dans les poches ouvertes et profondes de sa blouse blanche. Elle sourit, heureuse de se sentir parfaite.

Ses yeux bleus prenaient toujours soin d'éviter la cellule d'en face. Ils fixaient les patients endormis, les petites poussières sur le sol, les fissures aux murs, l'usure de la pointe de ses talons avant de devoir fixer la cellule transparente. Et il était toujours là, souriant et parfaitement réveillé.

Il la fixait tout autant. Il fixait ses lèvres pâles, sa peau rose, ses hanches féminines, sa jupe crayon trop stricte, sa façon de marcher avec délicatesse, ses grains de beauté cachés sous le fond de teint.

Il regardait sa triste simplicité.

Après six pas exactement, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Deux faces d'une pièce usée par le temps.

La chevelure verte contre la chevelure blonde, les yeux rieurs contre les yeux sérieux, les lèvres rouges contre les lèvres pâles. Une posture hautaine contre une posture stricte, des cicatrices contre une peau lisse. Un faux nom contre un nom particulier. Un personnage contre un autre.

Le Joker contre Harleen Quinzel.

«- Tu m'as manqué sourit-il.

-Bonjour à vous.

-Le vouvoiement m'a toujours fait frissonner de plaisir ronronna le Joker.

-Il instaure une barrière souffla Harleen.»

Le Joker rit silencieusement et se rapprocha un peu plus de la vitre.

«- Il est aussi savoureux que votre odeur.

-Arrêtez.

-Votre odeur est aussi entêtante que vos lèvres.

-Stop ordonna la psychiatre.

-Vos lèvres sont aussi belles que vos yeux.

-Vous êtes ridicule !

-Vous êtes ridiculement simple. Vous puez la simplicité grogna le Joker.

-Merci sourit Harleen. C'est un joli compliment.»

Le Joker se frappa la tête contre la vitre, sous le regard habitué d'Harleen Quinzel. Elle lui ordonna de cesser, inquiète pour sa santé. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait l'avouer, il ne devait pas le savoir.

«- Non, non, non gémit de frustration le Joker. Vous devez changer, vous êtes si burlesque au fond.

-Je suis tout à fait normale.

-Non, vous êtes puante de folie, de colère, de frustration, de dégoût...

-N'importe quoi s'offusqua Harleen.»

Le Joker s'écarta et retourna dans son lit. Il se coucha sur ses draps et dit murmura cette promesse :

«- Un jour, tu seras mon Harley Quinn.»


	18. Chapter 18 : Danse

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je vous remercie tous de lire, suivre et commenter mon histoire, c'est vraiment super ! Continuez aussi à lire mon autre histoire, "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois", ça me ferait énormément plaisir.**

 **Orelian : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je vais en refaire un ou deux sur le début de leur relation. Je t'en prie, cette musique me plait énormément et c'est la seule que j'écoute en ce moment pour écrire. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et merci encore ! Bye !**

 **Cinochie : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Merci pour m'avoir expliquée pourquoi tu aimais certains chapitres plus que d'autres :) Les origines de leur couple vont être de nouveau traitées, ça c'est sûr ! Merci à toi, bonne lecture et à bientôt !** **J'ai écris ce one-shot avec une musique que j'apprécie énormément : "Run de Ludovico Einaudi". Alors si vous voulez vraiment ressentir le chapitre comme je voulais qu'il soit ressenti, écoutez cette musique en même temps.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture à tous et à ce soir pour un nouveau one-shot !**

 **(Continuez à commenter, suivre et lire mon histoire, merci à vous !)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 18- Danse_**

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis à peine deux heures. Les voitures ne roulaient plus, les habitants dormaient ou faisaient la fête dans les nombreuses boîtes de nuit. Quelques chats et chiens traversaient les rues, illuminés par les lampadaires encore allumés. Il faisait si frais et tout semblait mort, silencieux.

Alors que la ville se reposait, un couple dansait au milieu de la route principale.

La robe rouge de la jeune femme s'envolait à chacun de ses pas. Ce rouge écarlate contrastait avec la noirceur des rues et le blanc de ses cheveux décoiffés. La lumière s'accrochait à ses yeux bleus mais aussi à ses bijoux et son sourire. Elle brillait, illuminée par le bonheur et les lampadaires.

A côté d'elle, un homme riait à gorge déployée. Ses cheveux verts étaient parfaitement coiffés, sa chemise violette était ouverte et laissait son torse tatoué à la vue de tous. Ses chaussures cirées frappaient le sol à chacun de ses pas de danse improvisés. Ses dents en acier attiraient la lumière, tout comme son collier lourd et ses bagues voyantes. Il s'engouffrait dans la noirceur à chacun de ses grognements, à chacun de ses rires bruyants et fous, à chacun de ses pas incontrôlés.

Ils dansaient sur cette rue vide, les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres étirées. Leurs mains se mouvaient rapidement dans les airs et leurs tenues fouettaient les vents frais de l'automne. Ils riaient sans aucune raison, brisant le silence lourd de Gotham. Ils étaient là, seuls mais si bruyants.

La jeune femme ôta ses talons verts et les jeta dans un coin, sans un regard pour eux. Cette femme brillait de luxe. Même son odeur était une fragrance coûteuse et rare. Quant à son compagnon, il semblait si loin de ce monde, si loin de tout. Il était partit quelque part, ailleurs, si loin.

Ils semblaient si fous, si dérangés, si toqués, si tarés, si perdus, si imparfaits, si brisés.

Ils dansaient, deux armes devant leurs pieds. Ils dansaient depuis deux heures, ils avaient le souffle coupé mais ils continuaient malgré tout. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir dansé des heures sur une route principale ? Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir autant ri pour aucune raison ? Qui donc le pouvait ?

Ils brûlaient la vie avec le plus d'intensité et de folie qu'ils le pouvaient.

«- La célèbre Harley Quinn hurla l'homme en la montrant des mains.

-Enchantée répliqua la femme en se penchant en avant.»

Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'enlacèrent. Les bras du jeune homme enroulèrent la taille d'Harley. Cette dernière posa son visage contre le torse glacé de son compagnon. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre et ce son était le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Elle soupira de bonheur.

«- Et moi, on ne me présente pas poupée ? Murmura-t-il.

-Le tristement célèbre Joker sourit Harley en embrassant un de ses tatouages.

-La plus talentueuse des présentatrices.»

Le Joker posa son menton sur les cheveux décoiffés d'Harley et ils se mirent à danser. Une jolie danse burlesque, incohérente et colorée. La jeune femme était sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de suivre la cadence malgré tout. Le jeune homme avait froid mais il brûlait de l'intérieur.

«- On est fous, pas vrai ? Soupira Harley en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.»

Le Joker sourit lentement et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il sentit l'odeur sucré et agréable d'Harley, embrassa le haut de son crâne et murmura :

«- Non trésor. Nous sommes uniques.»


	19. Chapter 19 : Les enfers

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je vous remercie tous de lire, suivre et commenter mon histoire, c'est vraiment super ! Continuez aussi à lire mon autre histoire, "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois", ça me ferait énormément plaisir.**

 **Orelian : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que la musique t'ai plu ! Je la trouve vraiment superbe ! Je te conseille de l'écouter à chaque chapitre, je l'utilise maintenant pour écrire. Tu seras plus dans l'ambiance :) Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et encore merci !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que la dernière phrase t'ai plu ! J'aime bien terminer mon chapitre avec une phrase sympa mais c'est difficile quelques fois ! Pour le baiser, j'ai jamais remarqué ha ha ! Je me concentre trop sur leurs sentiments, leurs pensées que j'en oublie complètement le plan physique ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me rattraper dans les prochains chapitres ! Le baiser symbolise l'amour, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Alors si je dois les faire s'embrasser, va falloir soigner tout cela ! Merci encore pour ton soutien quotidien ! Bonne lecture !**

 **EwyGilSayan : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Okay, je suis contente que les fautes ne soient pas trop choquantes et gênantes. Je fais de mon mieux et ça semble aller, c'est cool. L'univers DC n'est pas le mien à la base, comme toi. J'étais fan de Marvel plus jeune et c'est depuis un ou deux ans que je suis attentivement ce monde. Il est vachement différent, comme tu le dis dans ton commentaire. C'est plus froid et fou j'ai l'impression. Et j'essaye de respecter ce côté là des comics. Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **jarley : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je vois ça et c'est super sympa ! Merci pour ton soutien très fréquent ! Pour le passé du couple, il va continuer à être exploité ! Au début j'hésitais, je ne suis pas vraiment une spécialiste. J'aime les DC que depuis un/deux ans et ce n'est pas suffisant je trouve pour me lancer la dedans. Mais j'ai vu que cela vous a plu alors je vais faire des efforts ha ha ! Contente que la musique t'ai plu ! Je l'ai entendue dans une bande annonce de film et j'ai adoré. La danse est très sensuelle, enfin je l'imaginais comme ça. Très sensuelle sans pour autant être très marquée par les pas, un rythme. C'est du n'importe quoi mais cela semble très rationnel pour le couple. Tu vois ? Bref je ne vais pas t'embêter trop longtemps ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **SadakoTama : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente que les deux chapitres soient intéressants pour toi :) La dernière phrase, j'ai hésité après je me suis dis "C'est son genre de dire ça" alors j'ai laissé ! J'ai toujours voulu danser dans les rues, en pleine nuit ! Je l'ai fais une fois avec des amies et je trouve ça vraiment cool. Et le Joker et Harley sont vraiment du genre à faire ça je trouve. C'est fou puis si on rajoute de la romance et encore plus de folie, ça doit être vachement sympa ha ha ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont uniques. Et des fois, je me demande s'ils le réalisent vraiment. Ils sont vraiment extraordinaires (bon, pas en bien si on se base sur leurs crimes) mais tout de même. Ils sont carrément uniques comme tu dis ! J'espère pas d'overdose de Joker/Harley ha ha ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire, bonne lecture !**

 **maraille : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire (chapitre 2) ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! J'imagine aussi une relation très tendue et à double sens. Chaque mot peut dire quelque chose, chaque acte a un sens caché. Bref, compliqué à vivre ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Lilicastagnette (Guest) : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ne t'excuse pas, c'est pas grave ! Ne me remercie pas non plus ha ha ! C'est un plaisir pour moi, un vrai plaisir vraiment, d'écrire sur eux et de partager ça avec vous tous. C'est une expérience vraiment sympa. Merci pour tout tes compliments ! Je vois que le chapitre 17 a plu à une grande majorité de personnes. Je suis contente que le Joker soit assez bien représenté, j'ai toujours peur d'exagérer ses traits et de le rendre trop doux ou trop étrange. Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire vraiment sympa, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

 **Rainkebell : Alors toi ! Tu as fait bugué mon application ''mail'' avec toutes tes notifications ! Mais je te remercie énormément pour ça, ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir haha ! (j'ignore aussi où on doit mettre les s, alors je les mets et des fois non, au hasard ! ha ha !) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur mon style, ca fait plaisir ! J'ai toujours l'impression que je surcharge, que je rajoute une couche et ça me gêne.**

 **C'est vrai que le Joker sauver Harley, c'est bizarre. Mais il le fait quelques fois dans les comics (si je me trompe pas, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas lu les comics en entier) Les personnages extérieurs au 'couple' permettent un regard différent et j'aime bien l'utiliser. On voit leur couple en dehors de leurs propres sentiments et avis. Bon, Shame on me (c'est juste ? j'en sais rien !), c'est vrai que tuer Harley Quinn c'est affreux. Mais, c'était pour voir la réaction de notre monsieur J alors pardonnée, non ? ha ha ! Bon j'ai la même défense pour la mort du Joker donc voilà !**

 **Pourquoi le chapitre 7 est dérangeant ? Dis moi tout :) Mais bon, tu adores alors ça doit être dérangeant du bon côté ! Contente de réveiller la fan-girl cachée en toi ;) J'imagine beaucoup le Joker réagir avec folie et passion. Il peut pas réagir calmement dans ce genre de situations, enfin je pense.**

 **Bon, j'ai ri bêtement en lisant le commentaire là : j'aurais adoré écrire le script, c'est vrai ha ha ! Mais bon, mon travail coupé au montage ? No way ! C'est vrai que le Joker et Harley sont différents ! Ils se ressemblent sur le plan physique (je trouve avec le genre de tenues burlesques et les accessoires/tatouages/maquillage) mais au fond, ils sont différents. Je pense pareil que toi : Harley tue surtout pour faire comme le Joker. Elle veut lui ressembler. Et le Joker aussi s'identifie à Harley, je pense du moins. Il accepte qu'elle soit comme lui, il l'a créée à sa façon, à son image. C'est dire combien il veut une personne qui lui ressemble, qui le suive ou le comprenne. J'ai malgré tout une idée différente de la sienne : j'ai toujours pensé que le Joker s'intéressait à Harley. Je suis pas une romantique, loin de là mais sa façon de réagir, de parler...Il est attaché à elle d'une certaine façon. On est destinés à un amour sain mais eux, comment le peuvent-ils alors qu'ils sont ''fous'' ? Ils partagent un amour fou difficile à comprendre je pense. Juste dire que c'est une relation abusive, c'est trop simple. C'est au delà de ça ! Bref, merci pour tes commentaires :)**

 **J'aime bien confronter deux points de vues, c'est intéressant à faire. Pour les raisons, mystère ! Chacun imagine les siennes :)** **Oh tu as pleuré, c'est touchant ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai autant plu ! Désolée de jouer avec toi mais bon, j'adore toucher les lecteurs donc désolée sans être désolée ha ha ! Le traitement d'Harley est brutal et je vais le travailler dans mon autre fanfiction.**

 **Bref ! Je vais m'arrêter parce que là, c'est exagéré ! J'ai un peu trop abusé sur la réponse ha ha ! Mais c'est de ta faute aussi ha ha ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et tes compliments, merci énormément ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et merci encore, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part ! Bon, je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 19- Les enfers_**

* * *

Assise sur un fauteuil d'un jaune vif, Harley Quinn regardait la foule bruyante et surexcitée. Elle remarquait les couples, les adultes saouls, les verres qui s'éclataient sur le sol et les sourires séducteurs. Elle riait en voyant un homme se prendre une claque, elle souriait en voyant deux amants s'embrasser passionnément et elle eu une forte envie de boire en voyant des bouteilles d'alcools. Elle remarquait les regards passionnés, les caresses rapides, les sourires, les cris.

Harley remarquait absolument tout, sauf l'homme qui la dévorait du regard.

Caché derrière des rideaux, le Joker la fixait depuis de longues minutes. Les gens autour de lui parlaient, discutaient de plans et de futures banques à dévaliser. Ils jouaient avec leurs armes chargées et sombres, riaient de blagues sexistes, buvaient des quantités gigantesques d'alcools ou essayaient d'embrasser une serveuse exténuée par leurs tentatives déplacées. Il y avait un monde autour de lui mais il ne remarquait qu'elle.

Le Joker ne voyait que ses lèvres rouges et sa façon séductrice de les bouger. Il ne voyait que son nez fin et délicat, pâle comme le reste de sa douce peau si tentante. Il savourait la blancheur de ses cheveux, ses mèches vertes qui lui rendaient hommage et ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin.

Il chavirait à chacun de ses sourires lumineux et enfantins. Il brûlait de luxure pour sa façon de bouger ses jambes interminables et galbées. Il se mordait les lèvres à force de la voir discuter, l'air concentré et sérieux. Il blêmissait de colère de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés.

Il connaissait le moindre de ses grains de beauté et cicatrices. Il pouvait énumérer la totalité de ses tatouages loufoques et si délicats à la fois. Ses mains pouvaient dessiner la moindre de ses courbes entêtantes, la moindre forme pulpeuse et féminine.

Le Joker connaissait parfaitement Harley Quinn pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'avait crée.

Harleen Quinzel avait attiré son regard mais il était désespérément accroché à Harley Quinn.

Il mourrait pour un simple baiser de sa part, il danserait jusqu'à l'épuisement pour la faire rire et volerait le monde entier pour lui offrir les plus beaux bijoux. Il brûlerait la terre pour lui faire plaisir, tuerait l'Humanité si elle demandait. Il braverait les plus grandes armées, détruirait Gotham pour un simple regard de sa part. Il ferait absolument tout pour elle. Tout, tout, tout.

Le Joker serra les poings, le cœur battant et les yeux brûlant de fatigue. Il ne voulait pas cligner des yeux. Il voulait la fixer si longtemps qu'il en perdrait la vue. Il voulait la posséder, l'avoir pour lui, la détruire, la tuer, l'étouffer mais aussi la caresser, l'embrasser, l'enlacer...

Il voulait l'enivrer avec son parfum, la faire pleurer avec ses paroles, la tuer avec ses mains, la posséder avec son corps, la désirer avec son âme, la caresser avec ses lèvres, l'enlacer avec ses bras. Il voulait ses hanches contre les siennes, sa bouche contre la sienne. Il voulait sentir son souffle danser avec le sien, il voulait ses mains si féminines sur son corps malmené.

Il la voulait toute entière. Complètement. Intégralement.

Le Joker ne voulait pas qu'un petit sourire, un chaste baiser, une simple caresse. Non, il voulait un sourire aussi brillant que le Soleil, un baiser aussi brûlant que les Enfers et une caresse si indécente qu'il en perdrait la vie. Il voulait tout et rien à la fois. Il voulait Harley tout en suppliant les cieux de la voir mourir. Il voulait des matins de solitude et des soirées de luxure.

Mais Harley Quinn lui procurait de la colère, de la tendresse, de la haine, du désir, du plaisir.

Il ressentait toutes ces émotions à la fois. Elles le percutaient aussi violemment qu'une balle. Elles le faisaient tomber de sa tour perdue, l'engloutissaient dans des lieux passionnés et si entêtants. Elles tuaient lentement, délicieusement. Quel doux supplice, quelle torture indécise.

Mais Harley était sa Harley, sa reine, sa poupée, son jouet, sa partenaire, sa déesse.

Harley était absolument tout.

Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Non, c'était trop simple.

Il préférait marquer son corps de bleus que de le couvrir de baisers. Il préférait entourer son cou de ses mains que de bijoux délicats. Il préférait l'étouffer que l'enivrer. Il préférait la sentir faiblir que la sentir renaître. Il préférait ses gémissements de douleur que ses cris de plaisir. Il préférait la faire pleurer que la faire rire de bonheur. Et tout cela, il le pouvait car elle était sa poupée.

Mais, il préférait aussi parcourir Gotham à ses côtés. Il préférait sa voix à toutes les autres, il préférait son rire et ses mimiques exagérées. Il aimait son regard inquiet lorsqu'il est blessé et ses surnoms stupides. Puis, sa compagnie surpassait tout les plaisirs de la vie.

Et d'une poigne trop forte, le Joker brisa son verre.


	20. Chapter 20 : La petite lettre

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je vous remercie tous de lire, suivre et commenter mon histoire, c'est vraiment super ! Continuez aussi à lire mon autre histoire, "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois", ça me ferait énormément plaisir.**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Exactement ! Je n'imagine vraiment pas le Joker aimer sincèrement, dans le sens commun du terme, Harley. Et pareil pour elle. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est plus de la folie et de l'obsession. Leur amour est unique, tu as raison. Le Joker, comme tu l'as bien dit, est le seul dans sa tête à pouvoir contrôler et toucher Harley. Il n'accepte pas de la voir pleurer si ce n'est pas lui la cause. C'est un amour tordu dans un sens et c'est ce qui intéresse les gens je pense. Pourquoi le Joker agit-il ainsi avec Harley ? Et puis, est-ce qu'il l'aime ? J'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre, j'avais peur de dénaturer le personnage en mettant des mots sur ses sentiments. Mais je vois que tu as apprécié, donc c'est cool ! Harley a aussi dompté le Joker je pense. Dès qu'elle est rentrée dans sa vie, elle a réussi quelque chose que personne n'a fait. Juste pour ça, elle a gagné une bataille contre lui. Pour la dernière phrase, j'aime beaucoup tes hypothèses, je les trouve très intéressantes mais je ne dirai rien ha ha ! Je ne veux pas imposer une idée précise sur cette phrase. Oui, le Joker est perdu et oui, il ne sait pas analyser ses sentiments. A toi de choisir ton interprétation :) Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec tes idées ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Ethrenne : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Merci aussi pour les compliments et ne t'excuse pas ! Tu as posté un commentaire et c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. J'ai préféré les one-shot car je ne connaissais pas encore très bien le couple puis j'aime bien ne pas suivre une continuité précise, devoir faire suivre les actions et les événements. Et je suis contente que ce recueil te plaise. Leur relation est vraiment cool et tu as raison, c'est le point principal de tout cela. Je t'en prie, c'est un grand plaisir d'écrire et de partager mon histoire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Rainkebell : Yo ! Alors toi, tu es incontrôlable et c'est vraiment marrant ! J'adore tes commentaires, surtout ceux de la dernière fois. J'ai beaucoup ri en recevant ta dizaine de commentaires ! J'ai aussi pensé à la scène de strip-tease en écrivant cette scène ! Je voulais la travailler mais je cherchais le bon moyen !Je ne savais pas pour le malfrat et Harley, merci de me l'avoir dit ! Tu as raison, Harley est sous l'emprise du Joker, sa chose. Et cette relation est appréciée des deux côtés. Le Joker aime l'avoir à ses côtés et Harley adore être à ses côtés. C'est pour ça que cette relation m'intéresse. Une grande partie résume leur relation à une relation abusive mais je vois ça autrement. Harley et le Joker, c'est étrange. Ils se font du mal mutuellement, ils se cherchent, ils se frappent, ils se détestent tout en s'aimant à leur façon. C'est abusif, c'est vrai mais pas dans le sens commun. Enfin je le pense ainsi mais je peux me tromper. Le chapitre sept était là pour montrer qu'Harley avait été martyrisée par les autres et cela a dû influencer sa relation avec le Joker. Elle se fait battre par son compagnon, des gardiens, des ennemis. Elle vit dans la violence et je voulais montrer ça . Contente que cela t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et bonne lecture ! Bye !**

 **Orelian : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! J'avoue aussi avoir lu les comics il y a très très longtemps, je me souviens même plus (et je ne suis pas sûre de les avoir lu, c'est un vague souvenir) alors mon point de vue est surement faux. Mais j'imagine aussi le Joker de cette façon. Il ressent des choses mais il ne sait pas quoi. C'est trop flou, mélangé et il ne veut pas perdre son temps dans ces futilités. J'espère sincèrement que la suite va te plaire et encore merci pour tes commentaires. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !**

 **jarley : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Harley a les cheveux verts en hommage au Joker dans ma fiction. Je voulais créer en quelque sorte ma petite Harley Quinn alors j'ai changé un détail. Voilà la raison ha ha ! Comme j'ai dit plus haut, les comics sont un vague souvenir pour moi. Alors je me base sur les dessins animés (que je regardais enfant), le film et mes idées pour créer une nouvelle relation en quelque sorte. Le Joker est perdu dans ses sentiments et il ne veut pas perdre son temps à comprendre, alors il met ça de côté. Je pense pareil que toi, il est fou. Mais j'ai toujours adoré étudier la psychologie et ses "troubles". Et là, le Joker est parfait pour travailler là-dessus. Il est fou mais il ressent tout de même des sentiments. Est-ce que se sont des sentiments bestiaux et primaires ? Par exemple la colère, la jalousie, la haine et cela sans filtre ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il ressent seulement les sentiments avec plus d'intensité ? J'ai parié sur la deuxième possibilité. Il doit être un passionné je pense. Il est obsédé par Batman, Gotham, le chaos et peut-être Harley. Alors, il doit bien ressentir de nombreux sentiments. Pour les serveuses, je pense que dans ce genre de boîte, elles sont habituées. Elles connaissent sûrement les hommes du Joker et sont habituées à leurs avances et remarques. C'est devenu un jeu presque. Tu vois ? Bref ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire long (et c'est vraiment sympa de prendre le temps d'écrire autant pour moi !) Encore merci et bonne lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **LadyAnneSnow : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! J'ai remarqué que les gens avaient vraiment adoré ce chapitre, ça met encore plus de pression pour la suite ha ha ! Je suis contente que ma façon d'amener et travailler le couple te plaise autant. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci pour ton commentaire ! A bientôt !**

 **LolaKawaii : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ha ha, c'est vrai que je poste souvent. Je fais ça pour terminer ce recueil et pouvoir me concentrer sur mon histoire "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois". Je veux vraiment terminer et reussir cette histoire. Mais j'adore écrire mes one-shot alors je suis tiraillée ha ha ! Je passe en terminale ES et comme toi, j'aurai dû aller en L. Mais j'adorais l'économie, donc bon...En plus, je viens de déménager à Paris alors j'ai préféré terminer ma scolarité à la maison, espérons que je vais pas décrocher ha ha ! Comme toi, je suis plus Marvel que DC mais j'ai totalement décroché. Et j'ai trouvé refuge chez DC ! (Pour le tatouage, tout à fait d'accord ! Tranquille, il se tatoue son surnom !) Merci pour tes compliments. Pour les répétitions, j'ai fait exprès. J'imagine énormément le Joker se répéter le même genre de phrases, encore et encore, avec les mêmes formulations et style. Cela renforce ses questions en suspens et son incompréhension. Il pense à ça souvent tout en voulant s'en débarrasser. Il se répète ça inlassablement et en devient vraiment fou. Enfin, je voulais faire transparaître ça, j'espère que c'est pari réussi... Ha ha, je ne suis pas folle enfin je l'espère ! (mais quand je suis à fond dans quelque chose, je m'identifie énormément et je pense qu'à ça, cela a facilité l'écriture de ce chapitre je pense) Je suis d'accord avec toi : Le Joker n'aime pas Harley. Il ressent des choses pour elle, c'est certain mais pas de l'amour. C'est un mélange de désir, d'intérêt, de sympathie et peut-être une touche d'amour mais d'amour unique et fou. Il l'aime d'une façon différente mais on peut pas appeler ça de l'amour. Tu vois ? Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture et encore merci !**

 **SubustraD'Ophiuchus (chapitre 6) : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! Je suis contente que mon style et mon histoire te plaisent ! Pour une suite, j'en ai entendu parler et j'espère sincèrement que cela va se faire ! Après, Suicide Squad a le meilleur démarrage américain en août de toute l'histoire du cinéma donc bon, on a pas à s'inquiéter. Enfin j'espère ha ha ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! (Maintenant ma réponse pour le chapitre 19 :) Je suis vraiment contente que tout cela te plaise ! Je vais continuer, ne t'inquiète pas, tout vos commentaires me pousse énormément à écrire. Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

 **Bon ! J'ai vu que le chapitre 19 vous a énormément plu ! J'ai peur pour la suite ha ha ! Encore merci à vous !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20- La petite lettre_**

* * *

 _«- Rétablis toi vite, J»_

Les mains tremblantes et pâles d'Harley Quinn tenaient un petit morceau de papier blanc et vert. L'écriture ronde mais précipitée du Joker était reconnaissable entre toutes pour elle. Elle pouvait presque l'imiter à force de l'avoir vu, admiré, savouré. Et là, la jeune femme ne pouvait que l'aimer encore plus. Elle l'aimait à la folie.

Ce petit mot si simple, si court, avait rempli son cœur d'une joie inexplicable. La rose rouge qui l'accompagnait était le détail parfait qui lui avait donné envie de courir revoir son poussin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, son corps empêchait leurs retrouvailles. Il fallait encore un peu de temps.

Le temps à ses côtes de cicatriser. Le temps que ses bleus disparaissent et que ses hématomes se résorbent. Il fallait que son corps redevienne comme avant, que ses blessures s'envolent. Ses doigts étaient encore trop fragiles, tout comme son dos et ses jambes. Puis, elle allait devoir réapprendre à se déplacer comme avant.

Il fallait que le temps fasse son œuvre sur son corps si malmené et douloureux.

Ses bras étaient lourds, sûrement à cause des médicaments et de la fatigue. Les battements calmes et réguliers de son cœur faisaient souffrir sa poitrine blessée. Mais à cet instant, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle se sentait si bien maintenant, elle se sentait capable de serrer les dents et de s'évader de l'asile. Grâce à cette lettre.

Harley posa la rose contre son nez brisé et sentit l'odeur fraîche et sucré de la fleur.

Il n'avait pas oublié que c'était sa préférée.

Un sourire encore plus lumineux et heureux étira ses lèvres coupées et rougies par le sang séché. Son visage blessé et triste s'illumina d'une joie tellement pure que n'importe qui serait tombé sous le charme d'Harley. Elle semblait si blessée et fragile. Aussi fragile que les pétales de la fleur, aussi blessée que la tige coupée.

Ses yeux brillants de bonheur fixaient la rose, ses doigts aux ongles peints caressaient les pétales écarlates et fraîches, ses lèvres murmuraient des déclarations d'amour muettes et son cœur battait de passion. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle brûlait maintenant d'amour et de joie. La colère, la tristesse et la sensation de solitude s'étaient évaporées lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée près de cette lettre. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, Harley était écrasée par la haine et la sensation d'avoir été trahie.

Mais maintenant, Harley ne haïssait plus le Joker. Elle ne lui en voulait plus.

Ce n'était pas grave qu'elle soit tombée dans le vide à cause de lui. Ce n'était pas grave qu'il l'ai sacrifié pour sauver sa vie. Ce n'était pas grave que son corps soit si douloureux, tant que le sien est toujours aussi parfait. Ce n'était pas grave que ses lèvres soient douloureuses tant que les siennes peuvent encore former un sourire. Ce n'était pas grave qu'elle soit si brisée mentalement. Tout cela était futile pour elle, le Joker pouvait la faire souffrir tant qu'il s'excusait après. C'était une preuve d'amour.

Harley acceptait tout cela.

Elle acceptait que le Joker soit aussi violent, froid et fou. Elle acceptait ses nombreux coups, ses trahisons répétées et ses paroles mensongères. Elle acceptait les blessures, les cris et les pleurs. Elle acceptait les chutes dans le vide, les bleus sur sa peau, les os brisés et les malaises dû à la douleur insupportable.

Elle accepterait encore longtemps de se sacrifier pour lui. Elle accepterait sûrement les humiliations jusqu'à sa mort. Elle accepterait de le voir s'envoler loin d'elle, partir rejoindre d'autres aventures, créer de nouveaux plans burlesques et étranges. Elle accepterait encore longtemps ce genre de vie.

Harley acceptait absolument tout de la part du Joker.

Tant qu'il continuait de l'aimer.

Et cette lettre, cette simple lettre, et cette petite rose étaient les preuves qu'il l'aimait.

Alors, Harley se mit à sourire malgré la douleur.

C'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.


	21. Chapter 21 : Tiraillée

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je vous remercie tous de lire, suivre et commenter mon histoire, c'est vraiment super ! Continuez aussi à lire mon autre histoire, "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois", ça me ferait énormément plaisir.**

 **Jarleyforever (Guest) : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et je suis rassurée que leur relation soit bien respectée. Encore merci et je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **SadakoTama : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Danser en pleine nuit, c'est vraiment énorme ha ha ! Tu as d'autres choses à faire ? Je suis curieuse de savoir :) Le chapitre 19 a été très apprécié et j'en suis très surprise ! J'avais peur de me tromper et de dénaturer le Joker. Mais bon, je vois que non ! Le Joker est perdu avec Harley. Il veut la protéger mais aussi la tuer, il pense la détester mais il la désire. Bref, très compliqué ! Le chapitre 20 est un clin d'œil aux dessins animés ! Ils étaient vraiment super et un moment, Harley reçoit une lettre du Joker. J'ai trouvé ça adorable quand j'étais plus jeune et je me suis souvenue de ça il y a quelques jours. Donc voilà ! Je publie régulièrement, c'est vrai mais je pense ralentir la publication. Je vais déménager et ce sera difficile de tenir le rythme pendant le déménagement. Donc, je te laisse du temps pour rattraper ton futur retard ha ha ! Merci encore à toi et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Orelian : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Harley est très dépendante, j'ai voulu montrer cela. Elle vit à travers lui au début de leur relation. Je suis contente que cela t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Cinochie : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Le chapitre 18 a été écrit pour montrer leur folie, je vois que le pari est gagné ! Pour le chapitre 19, je me suis surpassée ha ha ! J'ai vraiment essayé de me mettre à sa place et de décrire sa relation avec Harley. Je suis contente que tu ai remarqué la petite référence à la vieille série télé ! Je l'adorais quand j'étais jeune et j'ai repensé à cette scène il y a quelques jours. Je me suis dis : Allez ! On va écrire là-dessus ce soir ! Je suis vraiment contente que mes chapitres te plaise ! Pour la fin, ne t'inquiète pas, tant que j'ai de l'imagination, je continuerai ! Ce serai surement plus que 30 one-shot (enfin je pense !) Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

 **Rainkebell : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Leur amour est vraiment étrange et très changeant (comme leurs humeurs et sentiments) Le Joker est très charismatique, c'est vrai ! Et il apprécie Harley, c'est indéniable ! Il ne supporte pas la compagnie des autres mais étrangement, il partage son quotidien, sa nuit et sa ville avec Harley. C'est tout de même énorme ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est hallucinant ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Merci encore pour toi, j'adore lire tes commentaires ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Avant toute chose, je ne vois pas du tout Harley comme une petite femme martyrisée et sensible. Mon one-shot reprend une scène d'une série DC comics et elle prend place au début de leur relation. C'est indéniable, Harley est souvent victime des coups du Joker et de ses humeurs changeantes. Tout comme lui ! Au fur et à mesure de leur relation, elle a prit de la confiance et répond maintenant à ses coups ! Mais je précise encore une fois : le chapitre 19 prenait place vers les débuts de leur relation. Je ne montre pas qu'un côté faible d'Harley, je l'ai montrée forte, courageuse et importante dans la ville de Gotham je trouve. Peut-être que j'ai totalement raté son personnage... Harley est très intelligente aussi, je le sais parfaitement ! Tu as pu voir dans mes autres chapitres qu'Harley n'est pas une petite pleurnicharde qui se laisse faire ! Elle s'oppose à ses gardiens, tire sur Batman, tue le tueur du Joker, hésite à tuer le Joker...Elle est forte mais elle garde une dépendance très marquée pour son poussin. Elle est capable de tout pour lui et inversement je pense (je me base sur les dessins animés pour dire ça) Harley est très forte, je ne nie pas ce trait de caractère, et très intelligente mais elle est très faible sur le plan émotionnel. Bref ! J'espère que mon chapitre ne t'a pas décue ! Et j'espère que tu penses toujours que j'ai compris les personnages. Je croise les doigts ha ha ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Encore merci à vous !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21- Tiraillée**_

* * *

Il faisait nuit, c'était le moment préféré d'une jeune femme. Lorsque le Soleil se couchait pour faire place à la Lune, tout semblait plus reposant et calme. Elle appréciait le silence, les étoiles délicates, les lampadaires allumés, les murmures et les petits pas discrets. Les simples bruits de la nuit. Ils semblaient si doux à ses oreilles, créant une douce atmosphère autour d'elle.

Dans la salle de bain, le robinet était ouvert. Les gouttes translucides tombaient dans le creux doré du lavabo. Ils créaient une douce musique à ses oreilles, l'empêchant de fondre en larmes. La lumière chaude de la lampe éclairait son visage fatigué et le mobilier beaucoup trop coloré.

Les murs semblaient trop près, les bruits semblaient trop présents et son cœur semblait trop lourd. Elle passa une main sur son front mouillé par la sueur et jambes se fatiguaient trop rapidement et elle mourait d'envie de se coucher sur le sol froid.

Alors, tout doucement, elle se laissa tomber sur le carrelage blanc et gris. Ses longs cheveux blancs et verts glissèrent sur ses épaules dénudées et chatouillèrent ses joues mouillées. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres éternellement rouges et voyantes. Cette douce sensation était si agréable, des petits chatouillements. Sa robe de chambre verte tombait élégamment sur elle.

Ses mains aux ongles colorés caressaient les carreaux froids du sol, lui donnant envie de prendre un bain glacé. Son corps semblait brûlant, aussi brûlant qu'un feu, aussi brûlant que des flammes. La jeune femme craignait de faire une crise de panique ou pire, d'être malade.

Soudain, son sourire se transforma en moue de tristesse. Ses lèvres tombèrent vers le bas, ses yeux se fermèrent et des lourdes larmes roulèrent sur ses pommettes légèrement roses. Un sanglot silencieux s'échappa de sa bouche. Il semblait provenir de son âme, de son cœur. Il ne brisa pas le silence pour autant. Tout semblait si calme autour d'elle.

Mais alors qu'elle mourait de tristesse, elle ne faisait que penser à lui. Elle pensait à sa future réaction, ses mots, ses mains et ses yeux si expressifs. Elle voulait le rejoindre dans leur lit, se glisser dans ses bras et l'embrasser délicatement. Elle voulait simplement rester à côté de lui.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de faire marche arrière. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'il était déjà là. Cet être intouchable, invisible, introuvable, silencieux et pourtant si lourd était déjà quelque part dans son ventre. Il grandissait lentement, il se nourrissait, il s'étirait et commençait à prendre vie. Il était déjà en vie et elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle ne voulait pas briser ce qu'elle avait construit. Elle voulait garder cette vie burlesque, unique et intrépide. Mais s'il s'introduisait dans tout cela, c'était la fin.

Plus de courses en voiture, plus d'armes, plus de rires fous, plus de cascades.

Plus de Joker et plus d'Harley Quinn.

Elle redeviendrait cette Harleen Quinzel qu'elle avait tué, brûlé, poignardé et oublié.

Elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière.

Ses sanglots prirent doucement de l'ampleur, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas de cet être, elle ne voulait pas l'annoncer à l'homme qui dormait à quelques mètres, elle ne voulait rien de tout cela. Elle voulait du sang, des cris, des meurtres, des sauts dans le vide, des fous rires.

Elle ne voulait pas de petits gazouillements, des petits pieds potelés, des sourires sans dents, des larmes incompréhensibles, des heures d'émerveillements et de sourires maternels.

Alors, elle pleurait dans cette foutue salle de bain trop colorée, trop bruyante, trop unique.

Ses jambes se collèrent contre son ventre plat, contre ce petit être intouchable. Elles frôlèrent sa peau froide et blanche. Ses pieds tapèrent contre le meuble en face. Elle frissonna de douleur. Lentement, elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre toujours plat.

Harley pleurait tellement silencieusement qu'elle commençait à perdre son souffle. Ses lèvres restaient fermées, l'empêchant de hurler. Ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus vite, nombreuses. Son corps, secoué par les sanglots, semblait danser sur le sol de marbre.

Elle ne voulait pas changer de vie. Elle voulait rester ainsi pour toujours, à jamais, éternellement. Elle voulait rester la dangereuse et connue Harley Quinn.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle rêvait honteusement d'embrasser ce bébé. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, lui offrir le monde. Elle voulait voir ses yeux briller de malice et de joie, heureux d'être en vie. Elle voulait dormir à ses côtés et grandir à ses côtés.

Harley Quinn voulait avoir un enfant.

Mais si elle annonçait cela, si elle se décidait à vivre une vie simple, elle perdrait son poussin.

Perdre son enfant ou perdre le Joker.

Tout cela lui était intolérable.


	22. Chapter 22 : Gêne

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je vous remercie tous de lire, suivre et commenter mon histoire, c'est vraiment super ! Continuez aussi à lire mon autre histoire, "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois", ça me ferait énormément plaisir.**

 **Ce chapitre sera de moins bonne qualité et je m'en excuse pour ça. Je suis en déménagement et c'est juste impossible pour moi d'écrire ou de poster quelque chose. Cependant, j'ai pris le temps d'écrire rapidement quelque chose et j'espère que cela va vous plaire !**

 **TeryeAllyoria : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle va continuer à te plaire autant ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et encore merci ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt :) (c'est cool qu'on partage la même vision du couple !)**

 **Orelian : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour la réaction du Joker, il va falloir un peu de temps. J'ai pas encore écris ce passage mais c'est sur qu'il fera parti de ce recueil de one-shot. Harley serait tiraillée, c'est sûr ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bye :)**

 **SadakoTama : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis d'accord pour tes idées farfelues ha ha : tu n'as jamais vu de coca chery ? Je trouve ça écoeurant, mais bon xD Pareil pour les Etats-Unis, j'aimerais beaucoup visiter ce pays. Pour l'Italie, déjà fait et c'est vraiment magnifique! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Pour les comics, je ne suis pas une experte mais niveau dessins animées, je gère ha ha ! Pour la réaction du Joker, un peu de patience :) Je vais te laisser lire la suite de mon histoire, en espérant qu'elle va continuer à te plaire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Rainkebell : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu ai adoré le chapitre 21 ! J'ai aussi remarqué ce petit détail dans le film et j'ai sursauté de joie ! Je me suis dis "Oh oh ! Lui, il veut un bébé !" Leur quotidien sera pas du tout pareil, c'est vrai ! Est-ce que le Joker et Harley sont prêts ? Je suis pas certaine...J'ai vu ça sur internet et j'étais choquée ! L'enfant du Joker, ça doit être quelque chose quand même ! J'ai commencé à regarder ce film animé il y a quelques semaines mais en mauvaise qualité. Je désespère à force de regarder avec une foutue qualité mais bon... Pour la réaction du Joker face à ça, il faudra un peu de temps ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bye :)**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire (coupé à la fin ha ha) Ouf ! J'ai vraiment pensé que c'était pour moi et je me suis dis "j'ai vraiment pas compris Harley, va falloir travailler tout ça si je veux continuer l'histoire !" Pour le film, je suis d'accord ! Il n'est pas parfait mais vraiment intéressant et agréable à regarder ! Il était là pour la suite du film et celui avec Batman. Il fait son entrée dans le nouveau univers cinématographique DC Comics (d'après internet !) donc c'est pour ça qu'il est là. Mais aussi pour créer un passé pour Harley et lui donner une base de travail pour les réalisateurs. L'enchanteresse est le gros point négatif pour moi ! Elle m'a totalement gavée ! Les blagues étaient sympas, sauf une du Deadshot à propos d'une claque sur les fesses ou je ne sais plus quoi, c'était un peu lourd. Mais malgré ça, j'ai vraiment adoré le film ! Les couleurs, les images, les dialogues entre le Joker et Harley...Pas mal du tout ! Surtout les musiques, j'ai adoré ! Bref ! Je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Cinochie : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! La vieille série a bercé mon enfance et mon adolescence (je regarde les épisodes lorsque je m'ennuie). Elle est vraiment sympa à regarder. Il y aura une suite, c'est sûr mais pas pour le moment. Je n'avais pas l'attention de l'écrire mais suite à vos demandes, je suis décidée à la faire ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !**

 **jarley : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour le chapitre 21, je me suis inspirée des habits se trouvant dans la pièce du Joker (lorsqu'il se couche entre les armes) et l'hallucination de Harley. Tu as raison pour le dernier point, je me suis inspirée de ça. Pour les réactions du Joker, je ne dis rien et préfère encore réfléchir. J'ai vraiment peur de rater et de faire quelque chose de trop romantique et ennuyant à lire. Mais je pense qu'il serait assez content d'avoir une descendance. Comme tu dis, "le petit prince de Gotham" ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et bonne lecture !**

 **Crixstal : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il y aura une suite mais pas maintenant, je vais prendre mon temps pour l'écrire et la corriger. J'espère que la suite va te plaire et bonne lecture !**

 **EwyGilSayan : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, leur relation est très tordue et agréable à écrire étrangement. Il y a tellement de facettes, de double sens et de détails à écrire, à comprendre et à travailler que c'est super intéressant au final ! Pour savoir la suite, il va falloir attendre un peu. Merci encore pour ton commentaire et je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **Enola Clarck : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments, c'est vraiment sympa ! Je vais écrire une suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Merci et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes commentaires, j'ai adoré les lire ! Je suis vraiment touchée que tu aies pris le temps d'écrire autant de commentaires à la suite. C'est vraiment hyper sympa ! Je vais te faire une réponse rapide pour que tu puisses lire la suite. Pour ton histoire, préviens moi lorsque tu la posteras, je me ferai un plaisir de la lire ! C'est vrai que leur relation est toxique mais ils adorent ça alors tan mieux pour eux. Harley ne peut pas tuer le Joker, c'est certain mais peut-être que sous la folie...Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! A bientôt et encore merci !**

 **Encore merci à vous !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22- Gêne**_

* * *

«- Dépêche-toi ! Hurla une voix masculine.

-J'arrive mon poussin répondit une femme.»

Cachée dans la salle de bain, Harley se regardait dans un miroir immense et doré. Ses yeux trop maquillés et ses lèvres écarlates attireraient sûrement toute l'attention. Ses longs cheveux blancs et verts formaient deux couettes adorables. Elle les toucha doucement, fière de son allure.

Puis, son regard bleu se posa sur sa tenue. Sa robe courte et orange enveloppait ses courbes et cachait ses nombreux tatouages. Ses talons violets étaient plus bas que d'habitude, sûrement parce qu'elle souffrait d'une blessure à la cheville droite. Quelle idée de sauter dans le vide pensa-t-elle.

Harley soupira, passa ses mains sur son corps et gémit de frustration. Elle se sentait si mal, si immense, si lourde, si laide. Elle voulait tellement faire plaisir à son poussin, elle voulait le rendre fier et follement amoureux. Elle voulait voir ses yeux briller de luxure. Mais là, elle se haïssait.

Alors, Harley s'assit sur le rebord de l'immense baignoire blanche et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle sentit ses doigts alourdis par les bagues sur ses joues froides. Elle ôta, sans bouger ses mains, ses talons violets. Ils tombèrent mollement sur le sol, à côté de son arme et ses bijoux.

Elle ne voulait plus sortir. Elle voulait rester ici, boire du champagne et danser seule.

Elle ne voulait plus faire un tour en ville et encore moins se montrer aux yeux de tous.

«- Harley ?»

La jeune femme ne préféra pas répondre. Si elle répondait, le Joker entendrait sûrement sa tristesse. Et il n'aimait pas les faibles et encore moins les larmes, il trouvait ça intolérable et gênant.

Et jamais Harley ne voudrait gêner son poussin.

«- Poupée ?»

La voix du Joker se fit plus dure à chaque seconde. Il ne voulait plus attendre et elle ne voulait plus sortir. Leur soirée serait sûrement gâchée avant même d'avoir commencé. Comme d'habitude.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître le Joker. Il fusilla du regard Harley, sans pour autant dire un seul mot. Il avança de trois pas et croisa ses bras sur son torse nu.

La jeune femme le haïssait lui aussi. Il s'en moquait d'être beau ou séduisant. Il se promenait sans pull, portant fièrement ses vestes colorées et ses tatouages anciens. Il se baladait, tel un roi.

Et il l'était au fond.

«- Je t'appelle et tu ne réponds pas.

-Désolée poussin répondit Harley.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai plus envie de sortir.»

Le Joker fronça les sourcils et grogna deux fois. Harley sursauta de peur mais garda son visage caché dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, elle ne voulait pas lui faire face.

Soudain, le Joker posa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Un rapide et délicat baiser.

«- Dommage, tu étais belle dans cette robe répondit simplement le Joker avant de partir.»

Harley oublia sa tristesse et sa gêne. Elle ôta son visage de ses mains et sauta sur ses pieds. Elle enfila sa paire de talons, essuya ses joues mouillées par les larmes et ouvrit la porte noir.

«- Poussin, je peux faire un effort !

-Là, je reconnais ma petite poupée sourit le Joker.»

Le Joker savait toujours remonter le moral d'Harley Quinn.


	23. Chapter 23 : Maman

**Hey ! Je suis de retour, enfin ! J'ai pas encore terminé mon déménagement mais j'ai décidé de prendre une pause. Une voisine nous a prêté son Wi-Fi alors j'en profite pour poster mes one-shot. Ce soir, j'en posterai deux pour rattraper mon retard ! J'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire !**

 **J'aimerais vous remercier. Vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous, vous m'encourager, vous laissez des commentaires hyper sympa. Merci beaucoup et j'ai pas assez de mots pour vous remercier entièrement. Merci beaucoup ! Je pensais que cette histoire ne marcherait pas, que ce serait difficile d'avoir des lecteurs réguliers et des commentaires. Mais vous êtes là alors merci !**

 **Artemis : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai, quelques one-shot seront sombres. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, bonne lecture !**

 **Mary'se : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que l'autre aussi te plait. Je suis contente lorsque les gens me disent que je respecte les comportements du couple, alors merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Jarleyforever : (J'adore ton nom ha ha !) Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise et que ma vision du couple soit agréable à lire. J'ai pas grandi avec le Joker/Harley (si, les dessins animés mais ce n'est pas pareil que les BD à mes yeux) alors j'ai apprécié plus tardivement leur couple. Je suis contente qu'une experte, à mes yeux, aime mon histoire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! (je lâcherai pas, promis !)**

 **Stizzie : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, bonne lecture !**

 **Methenniel : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Je t'en prie, c'est avec un vrai plaisir que j'écris sur ce couple. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, bonne lecture !**

 **Leia22 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Tes one-shot préférés ont été ceux que j'ai préféré écrire ! C'était plus fluide à écrire, plus facile à détailler...bref ! J'ai lu que très très peu d'histoires sur eux avant d'écrire (il n'y en avait pas beaucoup et surtout, je ne voulais pas être influencée). J'ai commencé à lire sur eux qu'après mon premier one-shot écrit, alors je te comprends. J'espère que mon autre histoire te plait ! Pour Harley, elle a les cheveux verts dans mon histoire car je l'imagine bien se colorer les cheveux pour ressembler ou honorer au/le Joker. J'espère que la suite va te plaire et je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **Rainkebell : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oups, désolée de te faire tomber amoureuse d'un fou ha ha ! (pour le -s, je peux toujours pas t'aider !) Moi aussi ! J'ai recommencé à regarder et j'en suis amoureuse ! C'est vraiment bizarre en y pensant : j'ai jamais remarqué le comportement abusif du Joker. Je passais toujours outre ! Tu as une nouvelle vision du cartoon maintenant ? Bref ! Je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps ha ha ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et je suis heureuse de te compter comme fan :) Bonne lecture !**

 **SadakoTama : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! (L'Italie, c'est juste magique !) Oui c'était court, j'avais pas du tout le temps, j'étais occupée et fatiguée par mon déménagement mais j'ai pris une pause ! Je voulais une réaction plus violente mais j'imagine plus le Joker réagir ainsi. Il veut la compagnie d'Harley alors il charme Harley. Il était plus tendre, c'est vrai. Mais il doit bien l'être à un moment pour que la jeune femme reste à ses côtés, enfin je le vois comme ça haha ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et merci pour ton compliments (et tes encouragements pour le déménagement, j'en ai bien besoin ha ha!) A bientôt !**

 **SinistraD'Ophiuchus : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu pourras me dire le nom de cette fanfiction s'il te plait ? Je passerai la lire si j'ai le temps :) J'ai lu tes textes, je crois avoir laissé des commentaires (non ? si non, dis le moi !) Pour le comportement du Joker, je réfléchis pas trop. J'écris, je stresse un peu et puis je retouche deux ou trois trucs. Il est trop imprévisible, trop fou pour prévoir des réactions. Alors, je me comporte comme lui. J'improvise ha ha ! Je t'en prie, je suis contente de t'avoir un peu poussé à écrire :) Merci encore à toi et bonne lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **Orelian : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ca me rassure, j'avais peur de bacler un chapitre ! C'est vrai que mignon et Joker ne vont pas trop ensemble haha ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et encore merci ! Bonne lecture !**

 **comade : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente que le dernier t'ai plu et qu'il fasse parti de tes préférés ! Harley est forte et j'aime pas énormément la montrer faible mais elle l'est quelques-fois. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée, enfin je pense. Quant au Joker, j'imagine qu'il doit être doux de temps en temps ! Bref, je vais te laisser lire le chapitre 23 ! Merci encore à toi et bonne lecture !**

 **Enola Clarck : Hey ! Merci pour commentaire et tes compliments ! C'est vrai, il peut être pris pour une suite ! Merci, je galère avec ce déménagement, une pose était obligée ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et à bientôt ! Bonne lecture !**

 **sabrina-visiteur : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! Tu ne postais pas sur une autre de mes histoires avant ?( ou alors je deviens folle ha ha !) Je suis contente que mes histoires sur leur couple te plaisent ! Va voir le film, il est vraiment super (arrête de te spoiler aussi ha ha !) Pour les fanfictions sur eux, il faut aller sur Wattpad. Il y en a pas mal (certaines ne respectent pas le comportement du Joker mais bon), et certaines peuvent te plaire ! J'en posterai encore 7 avant de terminer cette histoire. Mais bon, peut-être que j'aurais assez d'imagination pour un tome 2. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Bref bref bref ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !**

 **LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya22 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! Pour le Joker, à toi de voir ! Exprès ou pas exprès, c'est en fonction de toi ha ha ! Il est doux avec Harley, pas souvent mais il l'est. Il le fait à sa façon, certes, mais c'est tout de même mignon (enfin je pense) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que l'autre ! Pour ton idée sur le Joker au chapitre dernier, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu ! Mon téléphone coupe les commentaires alors j'avais cru terminer. Pour le Joker, je l'imagine être heureux d'avoir un enfant pour créer un mini-lui. Par exemple, comme tu dis, le former au crime et tout ça ! Mais je pense pas qu'Harley soit d'accord avec ça. Tu penses pareil ou pas ? Pour le Joker, je pense qu'il serait plus heureux avec une fille qu'avec un garçon. Une mini-Harley à former, c'est son rêve haha ! Et toi, tu penses qu'il préféré une fille ou un garçon ? Après, sa réaction est difficile à prévoir. Un genre de loto ! Soit il est heureux, soit il tue l'enfant, soit il l'envoie loin de lui, soit il montre son enfant à toute la ville pour le/la proclamer prince/princesse. Tu vois ? Il est difficile à prévoir mais je pense sincèrement qu'il serait heureux. Ou alors c'est mon côté romantique qui parle. Bref ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt ! Encore merci pour tes gentils commentaires toujours aussi réguliers !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 23- Maman_**

* * *

Harley Quinn riait aux éclats, les yeux plissés et débordant d'une joie pure et incontrôlable. Ses cheveux colorés dansaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules couvertes. Sa longue robe verte collait son corps glacé et ses formes pulpeuses. Les lumières artificielles des lampadaires éclairaient ses tatouages à la gloire du Joker et ses bagues argentées. Quant à la Lune pleine, elle semblait mettre en avant son petit sourire amusé et naturel. Il ne l'était que très rarement, trop souvent exagéré.

Mais le petit détail qui semblait attirer toutes les lumières, tous les sons, tous les instants était le petit ventre rond qui tirait le tissu chaud de sa robe. Il pointait, montrant au monde entier qu'il existait. Il existait malgré la folie de ses parents, le sang qui tâchait leurs mains pâles et froides et leurs sentiments trop souvent exagérés. Il existait et grandissait, caché dans ce petit ventre rond.

Les mains d'Harley étaient posées sur son ventre. Elles le caressaient tout doucement, prenant garde de ne pas être trop brusque. La paume de ses mains glissaient, frôlaient, profitaient de cette chaleur, de cette rondeur rare. Et tout cela semblait être surréaliste, si maternel, si doux, si humain.

Si Harleen Quinzel.

Face à elle, le Joker la regardait étrangement. Il offrit un rapide clin d'œil à sa compagne, les lèvres étirées dans un sourire qui semblait naturel. Il mit ses mains au-dessus d'eux et les ouvrit. Des petits morceaux de cartes colorés et inégaux tombèrent. Ils se glissèrent dans leurs cheveux colorés, se posèrent sur leurs traits délicats, leur peau pâle et sur leurs vêtements burlesques. Ils semblaient danser dans les airs, les entourant délicatement, les séparant du monde extérieur.

Ils riaient, sous les petits confettis colorés et lumineux dans la nuit sombre.

Mais alors qu'ils savouraient cet instant si rare et si précieux, un bruit éclata. Il était sorti des entrailles de la nuit et de la ville, brisant le silence et les rires du couple. Il avait accompagné la course rapide d'une balle noire et d'acier. Cette dernière dansa dans les airs, tourna, sprinta, s'enroula. Elle était sortie de nulle part et personne ne savait où elle allait finir sa triste course.

Elle frôla un lampadaire, une voiture garée sur un trottoir, deux confettis avant de se loger dans un ventre rond et chaud. Elle déchira une peau pâle et tendue avant de terminer sa course près d'un lieu autrefois protégé et maternel. La balle avait frôlé un être en devenir, brisant ses chances de prendre vie. La jolie petite balle d'acier avait brisé à jamais les ailes d'un petit être si fragile et délicat.

Au-dessus du nombril d'Harley, un petit trou ensanglanté prenait forme.

«- Harley ?»

Le Joker ne souriait plus. Ses mains tendaient désespérément vers sa compagne. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses hanches avant qu'elle ne tombe sur ses genoux. Autrefois joyeux, les yeux bleus d'Harley étaient écarquillés par le choc, la douleur mais surtout la peur. Ses mains n'avaient pas quitté son ventre.

Sa jolie robe verte prenait une couleur écarlate au niveau de son ventre tendu. Des gouttes de sang avaient éclaboussé sur son visage paralysé et apeuré. Elles s'étaient posées sur ses joues rondes et pâles. Une seule avait osé tâcher sa bouche ouverte. La jolie Harley Quinn était ensanglantée.

«- Poupée ?»

Le Joker tomba à son tour sur le sol dur et sale de la ruelle. Ses mains se posèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elles semblaient si grandes sur le petit visage d'Harley. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder, toujours sous le choc. Elle fixait un point sur le mur, les yeux grands ouverts et les traits tirés dans une grimace de douleur. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la rue.

«- Harley ? Le bébé, le bébé hurla-t-il.»

Soudain, le cri puissant et légèrement tremblant de la jeune femme brisa le silence.

Et tout Gotham comprit que ce n'était pas le cri de la criminelle Harley Quinn mais celui d'une mère. Une mère qui mourrait de peur pour son enfant.


	24. Chapter 24 : Plan

**Le deuxième, comme promis !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 24- Plan_**

* * *

«- Vous êtes si lumineuse murmura un homme, les mains posées sur la table.

-Quels sont vos deux principales peurs ? Je souhaite que la vérité.

-Je suis toujours honnête sourit-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.»

La jeune femme blonde qui lui faisait face leva les yeux au ciel. Ses grands yeux bleus semblèrent, un court instant, s'attarder sur les cicatrices de son patient. Deux d'entre elles étaient récentes et entachaient sa pâleur surnaturelle. Elle fronça les sourcils, se posant une question silencieuse et à jamais privée, puis croisa les jambes. Les talons noirs qui allongent son corps frappèrent le sol usé et collant de l'asile. Un petit bruit qui fit frémir l'homme qui lui offrait sa compagnie.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa psychiatre. Elle restait silencieuse là-plupart du temps, trop occupée à tordre son esprit et son âme dans tous les sens. Elle était impatiente de le comprendre, de pouvoir partager un semblant de discussion. Mais elle était encore plus impatiente de trouver l'événement, le petit détail qui expliquerait sa folie et sa descente vers des profondeurs inaccessibles.

Quand comprendra-t-elle qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à tout cela ?

«- Je n'ai aucune peur.

-Nous avons tous des peurs répondit-elle en jouant avec son stylo.

-Et vous mademoiselle Quinzel ?

-Comment ça ?

-Quelles sont vos peurs ? Susurra son patient en se penchant. Quel petit détail vous fait trembler ? Les clowns ? La mort ? Les petits insectes ? Vos peurs vous poussent-ils à hurler ? A appeler à l'aide ou encore à pleurer ? Dîtes-moi tout. Je veux absolument...tout savoir.»

Sa voix fit frémir de plaisir sa psychiatre. Il sourit.

-Je suis la psychiatre et vous êtes le patient siffla-t-elle en le pointant de son doigt. Et vous ? La douleur ? L'amour ? L'amitié ? Avez-vous peur de vous même ?»

L'homme burlesque qui lui faisait face éclata d'un rire bruyant. Il semblait frapper les murs blancs et rebondir vers leurs oreilles. La jeune femme serra les dents et se rendit compte qu'elle détestait ce genre de rire. Elle préférait les rires discrets, calmes et communicatifs. Ce qui était acceptable dans la société. Un rire qui faisait comprendre qu'une personne était amusée, prête à partager un moment.

Mais celui de son patient était trop bruyant et moqueur. Il semblait vous faire comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'une simple mascarade. Un jeu. Il semblait vous étouffer, vous rendre barge à votre tour. Trop bruyant, trop coloré et surjoué pour qu'elle puisse l'apprécier ou simplement le supporter.

Et elle détestait atrocement cela.

«- Vous avez peur murmura-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien évidemment rit de nouveau le Joker.

-De quoi ?»

Son patient se leva. Il avait toujours les bras enfermés dans une camisole, l'empêchant de réagir trop violemment. Ce blanc contrastait avec son visage coloré et expressif. Ce fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de sa patiente. Elle n'avait pas peur et cela lui semblait étrange de réagir ainsi.

Elle n'avait pas peur d'un fou capable de la tuer.

«- Je n'ai pas peur de vous souffla son patient. J'ai seulement peur de vous ressembler. Vous êtes enfoncés dans une mélasse écœurante et puante. Vous aimez les mêmes choses, les mêmes blagues, les mêmes histoires. Un disque rayé, vous n'êtes que ça. Vous aimez l'ordre, les petites routines, les règles. Vous aimez tous ce qui vous étouffe. Vous êtes tous identiques, vous êtes puants.»

Harleen Quinzel posa son calepin et se leva. Même sur ses escarpins noirs, elle ne faisait pas la taille de son patient. Ce dernier n'était pas grand, seulement assez pour la regarder de haut. La jeune femme secoua la tête et souffla, pensant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se sentir supérieur.

«- On se ressemble, c'est vrai sourit-elle. Mais vous ressemblez aussi aux autres fous. Vous avez peur de ne pas être différent, vous avez peur de disparaître dans la normalité. Mais même dans la folie pure et simple, il y a une petite trace de normalité. Et malheureusement pour vous, vous ressemblez à des milliers d'autres dégénérés prêts à tout pour se différencier. C'est triste.»

Harleen Quinzel attrapa son carnet et remit sa chaise correctement. Elle salua rapidement son patient, lui promit dans un souffle de revenir le voir dans la soirée et tourna les talons.

Elle ne pouvait retenir le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres roses. Elle avait remis à sa place ce foutu Joker, celui qui avait rendu fou tant de personnes. Elle avait calmé ce barge.

«- Dans quelques semaines mademoiselle Quinzel, vous deviendrez une folle parmi tant d'autres.»

Sans le vouloir, la jeune femme se retourna et fit face à son patient. Il souriait, les bras toujours enfermés et les cheveux coiffés. Il prenait toujours le temps de coiffer ses mèches vertes. Il ne supportait pas le chaos dans son allure mais l'adorait autour. Le Joker lui tapait sur le système.

«- Si je deviens folle, ce sera explosif murmura Harleen.

-Je l'espère.

-N'espérez pas trop. Plus l'espoir est grand, plus la chute est douloureuse.

-Plus la victime est difficile, plus le crime est jouissif répondit le Joker.

-Si vous le dîtes.»

Sur ses mots, Harleen Quinzel quitta la petite cellule sécurisée.

Pour une fois, c'était elle qui avait coupé court à cette étrange mascarade.

Mais dans sa cellule, le Joker souriait aussi **.** Il s'amusait avec cette dénommée Harleen Quinzel.


	25. Chapter 25 : Cicatrice

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'aimerais vous remercier pour vos commentaires et vos vues, c'est vraiment super ! Je suis heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous ! Elle touche bientôt à sa fin, c'est vrai et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire !**

 **Je vous souhaite aussi une excellente rentrée ! Je fais mon année de Terminale à la maison alors mes publications seront régulières.**

 **Réponses commentaires pour le chapitre 23 :**

 **LoonaScarlight : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai essayé de terminer sur des phrases touchantes et humaines alors je suis contente que le résultat ai marché ! Pour la réaction du Joker, je ne pense pas faire de chapitre là-dessus. Je laisse un peu de suspense ha ha ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oups, désolée de t'avoir choquée haha ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **Orelian : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai vu que tu adores la musique "Run" maintenant :) ! Je suis contente que ce one-shot fasse maintenant partie de tes préférés ! J'espère que la suite va autant de plaire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Encore merci pour tes commentaires réguliers :)**

 **Rainkebell : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, le Joker a bien pris la nouvelle. La fin est triste, c'est vrai mais j'imagine leur vie comme ça. Toujours triste au fond. J'étais choquée quand j'a revu leur relation dans le dessin animé. J'avais vraiment jamais remarqué ! Pareil pour sa relation avec Poison Ivy, je l'avais imaginée plus distante et rapide. Bref, j'étais choquée ha ha ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, bonne lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **Réponses commentaires pour le chapitre 24 :**

 **LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark : Re-Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! (tu déménages où si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Bonne chance !)**

 **Methenniel : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent et j'espère qu'ils vont continuer à te plaire ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'histoires sur eux et c'est bien dommage ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **sabrina-visiteur : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié mes deux nouveaux OS. Le 23 est très triste, je l'avoue ! Je voulais voir la grossesse de Harley se terminer dans le sang et la tristesse. Je vois ça que dans ce genre, pas de happy-end ou de grands sourires. J'ai préféré décrire les sentiments de Harley parce que les sentiments d'une mère envers son enfant m'a toujours touché. J'ai toujours voulu savoir jusqu'où une mère peut aller. Un père aussi, bien évidemment ! Mais dans l'art, c'est souvent l'amour maternelle qui est mis en avant. Dommage pour le chapitre 24 mais je devais revenir sur leur histoire. J'ai compris, c'est clair pour moi ha ha ! Je comprends ton résonnement mais j'ai besoin d'écrire sur leur passé pour écrire leur présent et leur futur. Je suis heureuse que le Joker soit dérangeant dans mes écrits, ça veut dire que je le décris bien ha ha ! Oui je me disais bien ! Mon histoire est en pause malheureusement. La raison est que je suis plus du tout intéressée par Vampire Diaries. Et toi ? J'aime pas trop Harley alors je suis d'accord avec toi ! Pour la suite de "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois", ça arrive. Juste le temps de corriger et de trouver le temps de relire tout ça. Je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent ! :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **SadakoTama : Hey ! Le bébé est bien décédé. Pour ça, un peu d'imagination ha ha ! Mais je l'imagine un peu fou et tout en couleurs ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Harleen, je l'imagine forte et piquante ! C'est la seule façon d'attirer le Joker je pense. Merci encore et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **Leia22 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends ta remarque ! J'ai voulu poster "maman" en premier car je voulais toucher le lecteur et j'étais très contente du résultat. "Plan" était là pour contre balancer et montrer une facette plus amusante et piquante du couple. Je suis contente que le chapitre 23 t'ai autant plu ! Je voulais pas laisser le lecteur dans une tristesse, je l'admets. Je voulais terminer tout cela sur une touche plus "cool." Le chapitre 24 était là pour éviter de créer une ambiance triste et lourde. Tu aurais plus apprécié l'inverse et je le comprends. Je te remercie d'avoir partagé ton avis :) (ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement ta remarque !) Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya22 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pourquoi tu l'imagines plus avec une fille ? Merci pour tes compliments ! C'est vrai qu'ils finissent toujours dans une situation triste et je préfère ça. Je les imagine pas heureux avec une famille. Le passé du couple est intéressant alors j'aime bien écrire sur ça. Harleen était plus piquante et froide que Harley je pense. Ou du moins, moins douce et gentille avec le Joker. Merci beaucoup et je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Pour ta question finale, c'est à voir mais je ne pense pas ! On verra bien ! Bonne lecture, bisou :)**

 **Orelian : Re-Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ha ha ! C'est vrai que la mort du bébé, c'est assez dur à imaginer et accepter. Pour le moment où Harleen devient Harley, je pense l'écrire mais je vais voir. On sait jamais mais je suis plus dans l'idée de l'écrire ! Bref ! Merci encore et je te souhaite une bonne lect** **ure ! A bientôt !**

 **Rainkebell : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour le comportement d'Harleen/Harley, c'est une question que je me pose aussi ! Je pense qu'Harleen est morte et a laissé place à Harley. Mais il reste encore des brides de son ancienne elle. Oui, tu as raison ! Comme deux personnages dans un même corps mais Harley a plus de place et de libre arbitre je pense. J'ai compris alors bravo moi ha ha ! Merci encore et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **jarley : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mes histoire te plaisent toujours ! J'ai voulu montrer une réaction plus humaine et douce de la part du Joker. Il est si imprévisible alors j'imagine tout et j'écris de toutes les façons possible ! Gentil, doux, violent, calme...Bref ! Je pense pareil ! On ne sait jamais comment il va réagir alors là, j'ai décidé de le faire réagir doucement et humainement ! Je posterai pendant mon déménagement, je vais faire un effort :) Merci pour tes félicitations, mon chez moi est encore un peu en n'imp mais ça prend forme ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture :)**

 **Guest : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent ! Mon déménagement est pas encore terminé mais il s'est plutôt bien passé, merci à toi de demander :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture, à bientôt et encore merci !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! Et encore merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 25- Cicatrice_**

* * *

Les rues de Gotham City étaient inondées par une pluie glaciale. Les parapluies se croisaient alors que leur propriétaire courait pour rejoindre un abris. Les petits magasins étaient pris d'assaut, tout comme les parkings sous-terrain et les restaurants. Il faisait presque nuit et la Lune commençait à se lever. Les nuages cachaient les étoiles si attendues par les enfants et les adultes rêveurs. Les boîtes de nuit s'ouvraient dans les petites ruelles et leurs lumières se reflétaient dans les flaques d'eau.

Mais dans cet ensemble de parapluies sombres, de pluies translucides et de panneaux de signalisation ternes, une jeune femme semblait être une goutte de peinture colorée.

Ses longs cheveux blonds et verts dansaient dans son dos. Ses talons frappaient les flaques, créant un immense sourire sur son visage caché. Un immense chapeau empêchait les passants de voir ses traits angéliques. Mais on pouvait distinguer des lèvres écarlates et des petits tatouages dans la noirceur. Son short et son débardeur étaient trempés, tout comme son collant fin et troué. Les mains pâles qui tenaient son parapluie étaient ornées de bagues argentées et dorées.

Alors qu'un passant la fixait, se demandant qui elle était, l'inconnue se glissa dans un hôtel vide.

Elle jeta le parapluie dans le hall, sans un regard. L'objet mouillé rebondit sur le sol carrelé et s'arrêta devant un buste pulpeux et en ivoire. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle le regarda. Harley pouvait facilement reconnaître sa poitrine et ses traits lumineux.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur un bouton qui s'illumina un instant, puis elle se mit à danser. Ses talons volèrent dans un coin et elle se retrouva pied nus sur la petite moquette verte. Ses ongles d'orteils étaient peints d'un joli bleu turquoise. La jeune femme tourna deux fois sur elle-même et se retrouva face à un petit miroir tâché de sang et de maquillage.

Elle sourit, heureuse de son apparence. Ses longs cils blancs semblaient se fondre dans la pâleur de son visage et son maquillage faisait ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses yeux bleus. Un contraste qui plaira à son poussin. A cette pensée, Harley sautilla et tapa dans ses mains.

Harley sursauta lorsque les portes grises de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un bruit métallique. Elle remit en place ses deux couettes hautes et sauta en dehors de l'enclos chaud et silencieux.

«- Poussin ? Hurla-t-elle, toujours pieds nus.

-La ferme.»

La voix du Joker était pâteuse et presque désagréable. Harley fronça les sourcils et se dirigea lentement vers le salon. Sur la petite table en verre se trouvait de nombreuses bouteilles vides et brisées. Des verres traînaient sur la moquette tâchée et des restes de nourriture accompagnaient tout cela. La jeune femme poussa de son pieds les bouteilles encore remplies d'alcool et marcha vers le canapé rouge.

«- Poussin ?

-Pourquoi tu te tais jamais ? Grogna le Joker en serrant les dents.

-Où es-tu ?

-Derrière le canapé poupée.»

Harley se dépêcha de contourner le canapé et se retrouva face à son compagnon. Il était couché sur le sol, les yeux cernés et des bouteilles suivaient les contours de son corps immobile. Il fixait quelque chose sur le plafond, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres dangereusement pincées.

«- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je m'ennuyais de toi.

-C'est gentil sourit Harley.»

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel puis la pointa du doigt, les yeux grands ouverts.

«- Je mentais. J'avais simplement envie de boire répondit-il en incitant sur le dernier mot.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'avais envie, tout simplement.»

Harley s'assit lentement près du Joker et se coucha à son tour sur la moquette fraîche. Des gouttes de pluies se glissèrent dans le tissu souple. Ses cheveux colorés semblaient ternes à cause de la pluie. Ce petit détail attira le regard du Joker qui grogna plusieurs fois de dégoût.

«- Ne te teins jamais les cheveux.

-Je te le promets.

-C'était un ordre, pas une demande de promesse murmura-t-il en attrapant une bouteille.

-Tu devrais arrêter de boire ce soir.

-Je vais tout terminer.

-Absolument tout ?

-Absolument tout répéta le Joker en ouvrant sa bouteille.»

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux adultes. Harley fixait le plafond, les jambes croisées et les sourcils froncés. Un sourire timide étirait ses lèvres écarlates, heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec son poussin. Depuis quelques mois, il semblait distant et ne dormait plus avec elle.

«- Pourquoi nous sommes sortis ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi sommes-nous sortis dehors ? Répéta le Joker en posant la bouteille à moitié vide.

-Quand ?

-Il y a deux mois. Pourquoi sommes-nous sortis ?

-On fêtait...

-J'ai compris siffla-t-il. Nous aurions dû rester à la maison.

-Je le sais gémit Harley en fermant les yeux. Je le sais.»

La jeune femme serra les dents et se retint de pleurer. Mais la douleur était trop forte et alors, de nombreuses larmes bleutées coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. D'un geste rageur, la jeune femme tira sur ses deux couettes et se mit à sangloter. Ses petits bruits brisaient le silence et poussa le Joker à tourner son visage vers sa compagne. Ses yeux cernés se posèrent sur la jeune femme.

«- Je suis si désolée murmura Harley, les yeux clos.

-Je m'en moque répondit le Joker, la voix pâteuse.

-Je suis si désolée.

-J'ai compris.

-Si nous étions restés...

-La ferme !»

Le hurlement soudain et fort du Joker fit sursauter Harley. Elle s'écarta rapidement et sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une bouteille d'alcool se brisa sur un mur. Les morceaux de verre semblèrent rester dans les airs quelques secondes avant de tomber mollement sur le sol chaud et agréable.

«- Si nous étions restés dans ce foutu appartement, tu aurais encore le bébé.

-Je le sais, je le sais.»

Le Joker se remit sur ses pieds et fixa Harley. Elle tremblait, le visage strié de larmes et les lèvres pincées. Ses mains tremblaient et essayaient de remettre correctement ses mèches rebelles. Elle semblait si fragile, si douce, si facile à briser. Puis, le regard du Joker se posa sur le débardeur de la jeune femme. Il s'était relevé, laissant voir le ventre plat et blanc d'Harley.

Une cicatrice encore rouge était présente. Elle débutait du nombril et se terminer sur une des hanches rebondies de la jeune femme. Elle était encore légèrement boursouflée et presque écarlate.

Harley suivit le regard du Joker et se dépêcha de redescendre le tissu mouillé. Ses yeux brillants cherchèrent une réaction, même minime, sur le visage froid de son compagne. Mais rien.

Absolument rien.

Comme depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois.

«- Je vais mettre autre chose murmura Harley.»

Le Joker ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Sans un regard pour sa compagne attristée, il se dirigea vers une pièce fermée à clé. Le bruit sourd de la porte fit frémir Harley. Elle se dépêcha de se glisser dans la salle de bain, les mains posées sur son ventre dénudé. Ses mains froides caressaient inlassablement la cicatrice douloureuse et chaude, comme si elles essayaient de la faire disparaître.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin dans la baignoire, Harley se permit de pleurer. Un long sanglot franchit ses lèvres et brisèrent le silence lourd de la pièce. Ses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, tombèrent sa poitrine dénudée et se mélangèrent à l'eau chaude et mousseuse du bain. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir ce flot de douleur et de peine qui sortaient de ses lèvres, de son cœur et de son âme.

Elle souffrait tellement. Harley voulait revenir en arrière, restait enfermer dans l'appartement et évitait la balle qui avait touché son ventre si fragile. Elle voulait revenir en arrière pour protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait autrefois. La jeune femme voulait simplement revoir son ventre redevenir rond. Harley voulait redevenir une maman.

Un hurlement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensa à son bébé mort. Elle voulait tellement porter cet enfant, elle voulait tellement lui murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille et le rassurer. Elle voulait le voir grandir, le voir marcher, sourire, chanter, rire, pleurer mais aussi danser, crier, hurler. Elle voulait simplement le voir vivre. Harley voulait simplement devenir mère.

Et au fond d'elle, elle voulait quelque chose d'autre.

Elle voulait voir le Joker devenir père.

Alors Harley pleurait, le cœur lourd et les yeux clos. Elle pleurait sa douleur, sa colère, sa honte, sa tristesse, son amour pour son enfant, son amour pour le Joker, sa haine pour le tueur, son chagrin. Elle pleurait absolument tout, elle voulait tout oublier et mourir. Elle voulait se laisser glisser dans cette baignoire et laisser l'eau chaude remplir ses poumons fragiles. Harley voulait disparaître.

Mais elle se releva, les yeux gonflés, et sortit de la grande baignoire. Ses pieds blancs se posèrent sur le petit tapis de bain rouge et ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux emmêlés. La jeune femme prit un long débardeur qui traînait dans un coin et l'enfila. Elle laissa sur le sol ses vêtements, ses bagues et sa petite veste qui était là depuis plusieurs jours.

Harley semblait être entourée de chaos, de douleur. Mais la jeune femme serra les dents et essuya doucement le maquillage qui avait coulé sur son visage. Lentement, elle effaça les coulées de mascara. Puis, les dernières traces de fard à paupières avant d'ôter les couches de rouge à lèvres.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir un court instant. Harley posa ses mains sur ses joues et admira ses grands yeux bleus. Puis, elle pensa à son enfant, son bébé mort. Il aurait eu ses yeux, il aurait été adorable et si beau. Il aurait fait tourner les têtes, il aurait le petit prince de Gotham.

Harley détourna rapidement le regard et tourna les talons. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et se glissa dans sa chambre. Le Joker ne dormait plus avec elle et préférait l'esquiver. Il ne voulait plus poser un seul regard sur elle, préférant ignorer ce qu'elle était devenue. Harley était certaine qu'il avait honte d'elle. Elle n'était plus son joli petit jouet, son bijou, sa reine. Elle était seulement un objet cassé, une femme pas assez forte pour garder un bébé. Harley serra les dents et se dirigea vers son lit vide et défait. Elle se glissa dans les draps frais et posa sa tête sur les nombreux coussins.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla, les jambes à quelques centimètres de son ventre plat. Ses mains ses posèrent sur sa cicatrice et elle ferma les yeux. Sa respiration autrefois rapide et stressée commença à se ralentir tout doucement, signe qu'elle commençait à s'endormir.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit, réveillant brusquement Harley. Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit le Joker. Il s'était changé et ne portait plus qu'un bas de pyjama jaune. Quelques mèches vertes s'échappaient de sa coupe de cheveux autrefois parfaite. Il fixa pendant plusieurs secondes sa compagne avant de fermer la porte. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le lit et s'y glissa, sans un mot.

Harley fronça les sourcils mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux.

Mais un sourire sincère mais timide étira ses lèvres lorsque les mains chaudes et rassurantes du Joker se posèrent sur son ventre. Elles caressèrent doucement la cicatrice trop voyante.

«- Merci d'avoir porté notre enfant pendant quelques mois.

-J'ai vraiment essayé de le garder murmura Harley.»

Le Joker glissa son visage dans les cheveux mouillés de la jeune femme.

«- Je le sais poupée, je le sais.»


	26. Chapter 26 : Seconde

**Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'aimerais vous remercier pour vos commentaires et vos vues, c'est vraiment super ! Je suis heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous ! Elle touche bientôt à sa fin, c'est vrai et j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire ! Merci aussi pour le nombre de commentaires qui augmentent au fur et à mesure ! Je suis passée à deux/trois commentaires à une dizaine ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise autant ! Je m'y attendais pas ! Bref, merci !**

 **Je précise que ce one-shot est de moins bonne qualité. Je voulais traiter ce sujet mais j'en suis pas satisfaite. Je préfère le poster car en me connaissant, je vais faire une fixette sur ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

 **sabrina-visiteur : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je pense que le Joker, malgré sa folie, sera touché par ce genre de chose. Il l'a déjà vécu (avant sa transformation.) C'est vrai, Harley n'a rien à se rapprocher mais c'est comme ça. Elle a toujours besoin de s'excuser envers lui. Elle se sent responsable et le Joker accuse tout le monde. Bonne chance pour ton année de première, c'est une année plutôt cool ! Les épreuves anticipées sont très faciles mais bonne chance tout de même ! Je ne suis pas très sociable, tout comme toi, alors l'école à la maison, c'est le top ! Mais j'ai surtout fait ça pour pouvoir faire plus de choses. Je m'ennuyais beaucoup trop au lycée, entre le temps perdu à attendre, à répéter les choses mille fois. Bref ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et merci encore !**

 **JarleyForever (Guest) : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'adore le personnage d'Harley, elle est si difficile à comprendre et je trouve, plus "imprévisible". C'est pour quoi je décortique ses réactions, ses pensées, ses sentiments. Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Merci encore pour tes compliments, je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !**

 **LoonaScarlight : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, le chapitre était triste ! Comme tu le dis si bien, méchant tireur ha ha ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ! A bientôt !**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci pour ton long commentaire ! C'est vrai que c'est quelque chose d'énorme de la part du Joker ! Consoler, c'est pas son fort ! Ah oui je comprends ton raisonnement ! Bon après, une fille ou un garçon, ce serait super à écrire dans tous les cas ha ha ! Je suis contente mon chapitre t'ai plu (comme les autres comme tu le dis !) et j'espère qu'ils vont continuer à te plaire ! Je suis certaine que le Joker veut un enfant ! Un petit héritier ou une petite héritière qui marcherait dans ses pas et ceux d'Harley. Merci encore pour tout tes jolis compliments et ton commentaire très intéressant ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Methenniel : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai autant plu ! J'espère que les autres vont autant te plaire ! Bonne lecture et encore merci à toi !**

 **Rainkebell : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oups, désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ha ha ! Le dessin animé est vraiment hyper intéressant à revoir, je trouve que certains détails passent inapercu quand tu es enfant. Les relations ont l'air plus travaillés, plus réelles maintenant. Ou du moins, à mes yeux. Harley est très mignonne, tu as raison ! J'adorais sa voix vf ! Ah oui je me souviens de cet épisode lorsque le Joker torture Robin ! Oui j'ai utilisé le terme "Prince" parce que je pense que Harley n'imagine qu'un petit Joker et pas une petite Harley ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ! A bientôt :)**

 **SadakoTama : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu ! Justement, je voulais créer une sorte d'opposition ! Je les imagine très souvent burlesques, souriants, fous mais quelques fois, ils sont simplement "eux" et ils font tomber les masques. Là, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement qu'être eux même. C'est vrai que mon histoire est très bientôt terminé et je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'ai autant plu ! Mais il me reste mon autre histoire, "jusqu'à la prochaine fois", donc on ne dit pas encore au revoir au Joker et Harley. Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis impatiente de terminer le lycée ha ha ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **comade : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu ai adoré mon histoire. Je suis aussi heureuse que mon écriture te plaise ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Orelian : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai remarqué ça ha ha ! Mais bon, là-plupart de mes lecteurs préfère mes one-shot tristes ! Le Joker a des sentiments, j'en suis certaine, mais sa folie l'empêche de les exprimer ou de les montrer. Puis, il le veut pas je pense. Il préfère vivre une vie chaotique, complètement folle et burlesque tout en ignorant de faire face à ses sentiments. Il a un cœur, comme tu le dis, et c'est difficile à croire ! Bref ! Je vais te laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Leia22 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai autant plu ! Oui, ils sont encore des humains au fond d'eux. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et encore merci !(Hors sujet : Oui plus de lycée ou du moins, plus besoin d'aller au lycée ! et toi ?)**

 **Paulinehix281 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais, c'est vrai ha ha ! Je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise ! Je pense que "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois" sera ma dernière fanfiction sur eux. J'ai encore des idées de one-shot et de fanfictions mais j'hésite. Puis j'ai une idée de "roman" à poster sur un autre site d'écriture...bref, je sais pas du tout ! Mais avant de penser à ça, je vais terminer ce recueil de one-shot (qui va se terminer dans moins d'un mois) puis mon autre histoire, "jusqu'à la prochaine fois". Je suis contente que mes deux histoires te plaisent et j'espère qu'elles vont continuer ! Pour la terminale, je la fais à la maison alors j'en profite ha ha ! C'est vrai que c'est la der des der et je suis impatiente de la terminer ! Je vais arrêter de t'embêter avec mon bla bla ! Bonne lecture, à bientôt et encore merci !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! Et encore merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 26- Seconde_**

* * *

Sur une table grise et tâchée se trouvait un petit sac jaune en forme de smiley. Sa fermeture était usée mais semblait tenir le coup, tout comme les coutures qui commençaient à apparaître. Sa bandoulière était tâchée d'un liquide rouge et visqueux. Il était sec, preuve qu'il n'était pas très souvent lavé. Le contenu du petit sac s'était renversé, dévoilant aux yeux curieux la vie de son étrange propriétaire.

Un paquet de mouchoir rouge s'était glissé vers le rebord, suivi par un joli miroir brisé à son centre. Sur le dos se trouvait un étrange sourire dessiné au feutre rouge et vert. A ses côtés se trouvait une bague immense et en forme de cœur, d'une couleur frôlant le bleu et l'argenté. Tout cela se trouvait non loin d'une main féminine et manucurée. Elle dansait lentement sur la table, anxieuse et inquiète.

«- Tu n'es pas obligée de retourner chez lui Harley.

-C'est aussi chez moi Ivy»

Une autre main féminine mais étrangement blanche se posa sur la table. Son index frôla un rouge à lèvres bientôt terminé. Ce dernier glissa lentement vers une pétale de rose qui s'était échappé du sac. Elle était morte de soif. La jeune femme l'attrapa et la frotta contre ses deux paumes délicates.

Les restes de la pétale dansèrent dans l'air avant de tomber sur la table grise. Ce joli contraste attira l'œil de la jeune femme et la poussa à poser sa joue près de la défunte pétale. Ses grands yeux bleus la fixaient presque religieusement, sans jamais détourner leur attention. Un sourire immense étira ses lèvres pulpeuses et écarlates. Son amie leva les yeux au ciel et demanda, dans un grognement :

«- Pourquoi tu souris comme une idiote ?

-C'était la rose qu'il m'avait offerte après mon accident.

-Accident ? Répéta Poison Ivy. Ce gars t'a poussée dans le vide Harley !

-Il devait sauver sa vie murmura la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Ne retourne pas chez lui.

-Ne sois pas idiote Ivy sourit Harley. Jamais je ne trouverai un autre toit.»

La jolie rousse se pinça les lèvres, prise d'une immense colère. Sa jeune amie, la tristement célèbre Harley, avait toqué à sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit. Son petit sac jaune à la main et ses grands talons bicolores dans l'autre, elle était arrivée trempée et des bleus sur le corps. Un timide sourire était resté sur ses lèvres pendant de longues heures, poussant Ivy à sortir quelques bières.

Les quatre bouteilles étaient posées devant elles, formant une petite barrière agréable à regarder. Les rayons froids et lumineux de la Lune se glissaient sur le verre mouillé et collant. Ils illuminaient discrètement les grands cils blancs d'Harley avant de caresser ses longues mèches vertes et blanches. Ivy fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle la vit attraper un morceau de pétale et le poser sur son nez délicat. Un immense sourire enfantin étirait les lèvres de son amie depuis plusieurs minutes.

«- C'était un joli cadeau, pas vrai ?

-Il avait besoin de te récupérer Harl, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas un geste amoureux.

-Tu n'y connais rien à l'amour siffla-t-elle. Tu n'es pas de bonne compagnie.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venue chez moi ?

-J'avais besoin d'un peu d'amitié murmura Harley en perdant son sourire. Il ne m'aime plus.»

Il ne t'a jamais aimé pensa Ivy avant de se ressaisir.

«- Quitte le Harley ! Tu pourras habiter chez moi si tu veux. Pour les crimes, on pourra cambrioler une ou deux banques par mois, promis ! Je sais, je n'ai pas les cheveux verts et l'esprit malade mais je suis de bonne compagnie. Je te le promets Harl !

-Tu ne comprends pas souffla son amie.

-Je ne comprends pas quoi ?»

Harley leva son regard des morceaux de pétale et sourit tristement. Ses grands yeux se fermèrent lentement avant de disparaître derrière ses paupières pâles. Elle se pencha en arrière et laissa ses cheveux danser dans le vide. Cette danse silencieuse attira un court instant l'attention d'Ivy.

«- Explique moi.»

La jeune femme posa ses mains vers le petit sac et joua avec une petite sucette. Harley avait toujours des sucettes dans son sac, c'était son petit secret que seul le Joker et Ivy savaient.

«- Je ne peux pas le quitter.

-Bien sûr que si hurla Ivy, ne sois pas idiote !

-Je ne peux pas le quitter. Tu peux me proposer des millions de fois un toit, je le refuserai autant de fois. Tu peux aussi me proposer une nouvelle vie, elle ne sera pas aussi attirante que celle que j'ai. Oui, je suis triste Ivy, je suis horriblement triste. Je me sens seule, si seule gémit Harley. Il est jamais là, tu le sais ça ? Il est toujours dehors, à se créer un monde burlesque et étouffant. Je suis devenue folle pour un homme qui oublie mon existence, tu te rends compte ? C'est si...fou rit-elle.

-Je suis capable de te proposer des millions de fois un toit Harley, fais moi confiance pour une fois sourit Ivy. Je peux te sortir de cette situation.»

Son amie releva la tête et la fixa de ses yeux bleus. Son sourire triste était toujours accroché à son visage, semblant vouloir y rester pour encore longtemps. Et Ivy se surprit à vouloir tout donner pour revoir les petites fossettes de la jeune femme. Cette dernière repoussa une mèche de cheveux.

«- Je sais que tu es triste pour moi. Ne le sois pas. Je suis bien Ivy, je suis bien répéta Harley. J'ai des millions de bijoux, des grandes soirées, des moments extraordinaires à ses côtés et puis, il m'a offert une ville. Est-ce qu'un homme t'a déjà offert une ville ?

-Non.

-Voilà sourit-elle. On me nomme la Reine de Gotham.

-Mais aussi la poupée du Joker.

-Si c'est le prix à payer pour être à ses côtés.

-Tu es si idiote.»

Harley serra les dents et détourna le regard. Elle fixa la porte d'entrée, priant les cieux pour que son poussin arrive et l'emmène loin de tout. Harley voulait tellement sauter à son cou, lui murmurer des déclarations d'amour qui resteront à jamais sans réponse. Elle voulait se glisser contre lui.

«- Tu es couverte de bleus Harley ! Hurla Ivy. Tu est devenue folle, complètement barge ! Tu parles toute seule, tu ris sans raison, tu as perdu une vie pour...ça ! Tu es sans toit, tu es sans réelle identité, tu es sans rien ! Tu n'as rien Harley, absolument rien !»

Soudain, Harley sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa son sac jaune. Son contenu était toujours sur la table mais elle le laissa. Son rouge à lèvres tomba sur le sol, accompagné du paquet de mouchoir. Elle se pencha, enfila ses talons et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte grise et fermée.

«- Où vas-tu ? Tu n'as rien ! Reste ici pour la nuit au moins demanda Ivy.»

Harley se retourna et fusilla du regard Ivy. Elle la pointa du doigt et lui dit simplement:

«- Tu as tord. Je n'ai pas rien. J'ai mon poussin et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.»

Et sur ses mots, la jeune femme sortit de l'appartement.

Sans un regard en arrière, Harley retournait voir le Joker **.**


	27. Chapter 27 : Vin chaud

Hey ! Je suis enfin de retour sur ! J'ai arrêté d'écrire et lire sur ce site car c'est assez long de poster un chapitre ! Je ne peux pas le faire avec mon téléphone et je passe beaucoup moins de temps sur mon ordinateur ! Malgré tout cela, je vais terminer ce recueil et mon autre fanfiction "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois". Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que mes histoires vont continuer à vous plaire !

Jusqu'au chapitre 30, je rajouterai des petits poèmes au début et à la fin de chaque OS. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout autant ! Je vais répondre aux commentaires concernant le chapitre 26 et je suis désolée pour les autres personnes ayant commenter sur d'autres chapitres ! Je ne sais plus du tout à qui j'ai répondu et je m'excuse sincèrement !

Enjoy : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! J'espère que les 4 autres OS vont te plaire tout autant ! (Je me permets de te tutoyer !) Bonne lecture et à la prochaine j'espère !

wanterl : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton commentaire ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que tu seras toujours au rendez-vous ! Je suis contente que ma vision du couple Harley/Joker te plaise et j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt j'espère !

Jarleyforever : Hey ! Le Suicide Squad ne sera pas inclus dans ce recueil ! (Il est la base de mon histoire "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois") Voilà la suite tant attendue et j'espère vraiment qu'elle va te plaire ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !

Rose-Eliade : Oui...

Ereriste : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ton compliment :) Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

MyFaireLadyRose : Hey ! Oui ce chapitre était triste mais je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! Le Suicide Squad ne fera pas son apparition dans ce recueil, il est déjà la base de mon autre histoire "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois" ! :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire, bonne lecture !

Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Hey ! Merci :) Oui, le Joker aime énormément Harley dans le film mais dans les dessins animés, ce n'est pas visible ! Quelques fois, on peut voir qu'il l'apprécie tout au plus mais c'est assez rare ! Je me suis inspirée de mes anciens visionnages des dessins animés (j'étais enfant alors c'est plutôt loin.) et je suis contente que le résultat t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

Rainkebell : Hey ! La célèbre Poison Ivy ! Leur amitié est agréable à imaginer et lire alors je me suis dit "autant écrire un OS sur elles !" Je n'ai jamais vu le dessin animé dont tu me parles : quel est son nom ? Je vais me dépêcher de rattraper mon retard aha ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture :)

SadakoTama : Coucou ! Poison Ivy est un personnage que j'apprécie alors je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de la faire interagir avec Harley ! Je suis contente que l'idée t'ai plu ! Oui, c'est assez triste lorsque le Joker repousse Harley et la blesse mais leur relation est aussi faîte de ce genre d'événements. Et je trouve que c'est toute leur histoire : disputes, Harley revient le voir, disputes et ainsi de suite...C'est vraiment triste pour elle mais elle est "heureuse" avec lui. J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

Leia22 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis déçue que mon OS ne t'ai pas autant plu que les autres mais il faut bien du mauvais pour que le bon puisse exister ! Ivy veut sauver Harley, elle le veut de tout son cœur mais elle ne peut pas le faire ! Harley s'en moque de son avis au fond, elle veut simplement retourner voir le Joker. Certaines fois, Harley arrive à s'échapper de ce "lien", tu as raison, mais j'ai surtout lu des comics/ vu des dessins animés où elle était très très attachée à lui ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

sabrina-visiteur : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'aime beaucoup ton idée, je vais voir si je vais écrire dessus ! :) Après, j'imagine le Joker restait comme il est : faire comme si Harley était toujours là et ne pas partir à sa recherche. Il sais qu'elle reviendra alors il préfère ne pas s'occuper de sa disparition. Puis, je suis certaine qu'il sait à chaque fois où elle se trouve : grâce à des contacts ou aux petits vols que peut commettre Harley ! (Je trouve ton commentaire très détaillé et sympa à lire :D) Merci encore et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

LoonaScarlight : Hey ! Dommage que le chapitre ne t'ai pas autant plu que les autres et j'espère que celui-là va rattraper le niveau ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et j'espère que le petit "truc" sera présent cette fois :)

Orelian ; Hey ! Oui, le point de vue d'Ivy est rafraichissant ! Nous ne sommes plus dans leur relation mais dans le regard que porte Ivy sur leur relation. Elle n'est pas dans toute la folie, l'amour et les sentiments qui peuvent exister entre Harley et le Joker. Alors, tout semble plus choquant et ennuyeux à la fois ! Ivy ne réussira jamais à la sauver, ou du moins pas totalement ! Elle sera toujours accrochée au Joker, même s'ils se séparent ! Il a crée Harley, il a crée une nouvelle femme et Harley ne peut pas redevenir Harleen d'un coup ! Voilà voilà ! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Je souhaite une excellente lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Vin chaud

* * *

Dansons, dansons ma poupée,

Cette ville est à nous pieds.

Rions à en crever,

Nous sommes damnés.

* * *

«- Pas aussi bon que je m'y attendais.»

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds, le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts. Ses cheveux étaient toujours décoiffés et une tâche rouge se trouvait sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle passa une main sur ses lèvres gonflées et se dépêcha de refermer son peignoir. On pouvait toujours distinguer ses formes sous le tissu transparent.

Harley fusilla du regard le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Elle fronça les sourcils, retient difficilement une insulte puis tourna les talons. Son long peignoir en soie et d'un rouge écarlate accompagna le moindre de ses mouvements. Il tourna autour de ses jambes lorsqu'elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Il se glissa derrière elle avant de disparaître derrière deux lourdes portes en bois. Un grognement furieux retenti dans l'appartement avant que le silence reprenne doucement ses droits. Plus le moindre bruit dans l'appartement.

Cachée dans l'immense pièce, Harley frappa le premier objet qu'elle vit. L'immense vase valsa dans les airs, libérant une dizaine de roses rouges et blanches. Elles dansèrent quelques instants dans les airs avant de tomber mollement sur le carrelage parfaitement blanc. Harley les écrasa à l'aide de ses pieds. Les pétales se collèrent contre ses orteils, la faisant légèrement sourire. Le rouge contrastait avec le bleu de ses ongles.

«- Sombre...»

Harley ne termina pas son insulte, préférant se calmer et oublier la dispute. Alors, elle ôta son peignoir. Il glissa contre sa peau nue, la faisant frémit de délice. Il tomba délicatement à ses pieds, se collant ainsi sur les dernières roses encore entières. Un rouge délicat contre un rouge écarlate. Harley leva un pied puis l'autre, laissant définitivement le peignoir derrière elle. Ses longs cheveux blancs et verts caressaient son dos et sa poitrine. En chemin, la jeune femme remarqua une bouteille de vin et deux verres en cristal. Une marque de rouge à lèvres se trouvait sur l'un d'eux et Harley comprit qu'ils étaient là depuis plusieurs jours.

Ils dataient de la semaine dernière. Lors d'une énième dispute, la jeune femme s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain, sa bouteille de vin toujours à la main. Alors, elle s'était glissée dans son bain chaud et s'était promise de boire la dernière goutte qu'elle trouverait dans cette bouteille. Elle avait presque réussi mais il était venu, deux verres et une rose à la main. Alors, elle avait abdiqué, le cœur encore blessé par les insultes.

«- On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes murmura Harley en se glissant dans la baignoire.»

A l'aide de son pied, elle ouvrit le robinet. L'eau chaude et transparente fit son apparition, créant une immense joie dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle se cala confortablement,se servit un verre et ferma les yeux. Le vin rouge et légèrement chaud prit place dans le fond du verre tâché. Harley fit tourner quelques instants le verre puis se mit à boire lentement. Elle s'arrêta avant de finir et laissa un petit fond.

Lorsque la baignoire fut remplie, Harley arrêta l'eau. Un long soupir traversa ses lèvres lorsque les dernières gouttes de vin glissèrent dans le fond de sa gorge sèche. Elle posa le verre sur le carrelage et attrapa le bracelet qu'elle avait ôté. Ce petit bijou fin et en or luisait à la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Il capturait la moindre petite trace de lumière, lui donnant un air mystérieux et irréel. Harley ne l'appréciait pas. Elle le trouvait trop chic, trop beau pour le trouver à son goût. Elle préférait les bijoux voyants et colorés.

Le Joker ne savait pas offrir de jolis cadeaux. Mais Harley s'habituait, elle n'avait que ça à faire.

Harley souffla et jeta le bracelet dans un coin de la pièce. Il frappa contre le robinet avant de se glisser dans une des serviettes qui traînaient au sol. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur son front et les fit lentement descendre sur son visage. Son mascara coula lentement sur ses joues et accompagna ses larmes de colère. Lorsque ses doigts fins et pâles caressèrent ses lèvres, son rouge à lèvres quitta définitivement sa bouche. La dernière trace se colla contre son index. Elle se dilua dans l'eau chaude lorsque Harley laissa ses mains tomber dans le bain. Un grognement furieux traversa ses lèvres puis un cri de colère. Aucune réponse ne vint la soulager. Elle aimerait tellement qu'il lui réponde par une insulte, un cri, un coup...

Mais il ignorait ses remarques. Il ignorait ses murmures, ses demandes, ses blessures. Il préférait se cacher dans son foutu bar, dans son foutu monde de fous, de dingues, de malades. Il préférait mille fois voir ailleurs que remarquer qu'elle était là, toujours prête à l'embrasser et l'aimer passionnément.

Harley attrapa la bouteille de vin et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle bu trois longues gorgées et elle soupira de nouveau. Cette liqueur, cet élixir était la création des dieux à ses yeux. La jeune femme buvait du vin tous les jours, savourant la moindre gorgée. La bouteille toujours à la main, Harley ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser.

Lentement, son visage disparu dans l'eau chaude et transparente. A la surface, on ne pouvait plus distinguer son corps. Seul son bras et sa main étaient visibles, toujours accrochés à la bouteille de vin à moitié vide. Quelques bulles prenaient forme au sommet de l'eau maintenant trouble. Elles dansèrent plusieurs secondes avant d'éclater en millions de gouttelettes d'eau et d'air. Un instant, les yeux bleus de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent. Ils formaient deux petites pierres précieuses sous l'eau claire. Mais ils se refermèrent rapidement, cachant les sentiments de leur propriétaire. Puis, plus rien ne se forma. Aucune bulle ne prit le temps d'exploser à la surface, plus rien. Il n'y avait plus qu'une surface parfaite, transparente et calme.

Soudain, la bouteille de vin éclata sur le carrelage. Le fond d'alcool glissa sur le sol et tâcha les carreaux d'un rouge sang. Les morceaux de verres volèrent dans la pièce. Certains tombèrent sur le peignoir de soie et d'autres rejoignirent le bracelet derrière une serviette. Mais les plus gros morceaux restèrent au bord de la baignoire.

Le bras de Harley Quinn était toujours visible. Les petites gouttes d'eau capturaient les lumières. Sa peau semblait faîte de cristaux purs et délicats. Sa main tombait mollement, pointant des doigts la bouteille brisée. Son unique bague, qui se trouvait sur son majeur, brillait timidement dans l'ambiance chaude de la pièce. L'imposante pierre précieuse semblait maintenant trop grosse à son doigt, trop lourde à supporter. Elle semblait attirer son bras vers le bas, ne lui permettant plus de bouger avec aisance.

Les portes en bois s'ouvrirent sur un homme fou de rage. Il ne prit pas la peine de les refermer, trop concentré sur le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Le peignoir en soie sur le sol, les roses écrasées sous la colère, la bouteille de vin brisée en milliers de morceaux et le corps sans vie de la jeune femme.

«- Harley ?»

Ses pieds écrasèrent les dernières roses encore entières. Il prit soin d'éviter le peignoir, ne voulant pas l'abîmer davantage. Il tomba à genoux devant la baignoire pleine et glissa ses bras dans l'eau chaude. Sa chemise violette se colla contre ses bras et son torse, le gênant légèrement dans ses mouvements.

«- Harley ?»

Lorsqu'il arriva à la sortir de l'eau, un long grognement traversa ses lèvres. Le corps de la jeune femme restait toujours sans vie. Sa tête penchait en arrière et son visage était recouvert de ses mèches colorées.

«- Harley ?»

Le Joker ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Il n'était pas paniqué ou mort de peur, non. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Pourquoi Harley était sans vie ? Pourquoi son visage restait tristement sans expression ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas sautée à son cou ? Pourquoi ses lèvres n'étaient pas contre les siennes ? Le Joker tomba en arrière, le corps d'Harley contre le sien.

Sa poitrine était découverte. Il détourna le regard et attrapa une serviette. Il la posa sur son corps, essayant de lui offrir un peu de chaleur. Mais elle restait toujours aussi froide. Elle semblait faîte de glace, faisant frémir d'une sentiment inconnu le Joker. Il caressa le visage de la jeune femme et ôta ses mèches de ses traits pâles.

Elle restait là, molle et inexpressive. Le Joker tapota délicatement ses joues. Elle ne réagit toujours pas. Alors, le Joker fronça les sourcils et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il souffla lentement et répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois. Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres et fixa Harley, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Harley bougea doucement la tête et toussa. Un long filet d'eau traversa ses lèvres et coula sur son menton.

Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de les ouvrir délicatement. Elle fixa le Joker et se mit violemment à bouger. Elle frappa son torse, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche tordue sous la colère.

«- Lâche-moi !

-Heureux que tu sois toujours en vie rit le Joker en ignorant les coups.»

Lentement, Harley cessa de le frapper et le fixa avec incompréhension.

«- La prochaine fois que tu essayes de mourir, préviens-moi.

-J'ai pas essayé de...quoi...L'alcool m'a fait tourner la tête.

-Tu es si fragile ma jolie Harley.»

Sur ses mots, le Joker se pencha et embrassa les lèvres mouillées de la jeune femme.

«- Aussi bon que je m'y attendais.»

Harley éclata de rire.

* * *

Nous buvons à notre vie colorée,

Nous buvons à notre amour inventé,

Nous buvons à en crever.

Seigneur, je t'ai tant aimé !


	28. Chapter 28 : Rouge

Hey ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je me force pour terminer cette histoire mais honnêtement, ce site me fatigue ! J'ai souvent des bug et je me retrouve à taper la même histoire des millions de fois ! En parlant de l'histoire, "Le roi et la reine de Gotham" est déjà terminée mais sur un autre site ! Alors si quelqu'un souhaite la lire en entier avec des chapitres "nouveaux", faîte moi signe par message et je vous enverrai tout ça !

Vous êtes toujours là, prêts à laisser des commentaires très encourageants et touchants !

comade : Hey ! Tu vas être de nouveau surprise alors x) ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, le Joker l'a sauvée d'une mort qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment au fond. Elle s'est laissée couler, trop fatiguée par les disputes tout en savant qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre 26 t'ai plu. J'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

sabrina-visiteur : Hey ! J'ai aussi hésité à la tuer ou pas ! Après, je me suis dit que c'était trop et qu'elle pouvait bien passer encore quelques temps avec son "poussin". Pas touche au Joker x) ! Je continuerai à poster mais ce sera plus espacée, je ne suis plus du tout sur ce site, le trouvant agréable autrefois mais là, c'est énervant de subir les bugs ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

Momotigre : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que mes chapitres te plaisent autant et que mon écriture soit plaisante. La suite, là voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

Leia22 : Hey ! Pour être honnête, j'écris en fonction des poèmes ! J'écris déjà les poèmes puis je m'inspire et j'écris l'histoire. Alors s'il n'y a pas trop de liens, c'est normal x) Merci pour ton commentaire et je souhaite une excellente lecture !

Orelian : Hey ! Oh, la préférée ? Tant d'honneur pour moi :D ! Il reste encore deux chapitres et j'espère qu'ils vont te plaire ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Bonne lecture !

Enjoy : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour tes deux commentaires ! (?) Je ne vais pas écrire d'histoires sur eux après, je préfère commencer d'autres histoires. J'espère que cette histoire va continuer à te plaire jusqu'à la fin ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Bonne lecture ! :)

FreyaFantastique : Hey ! Wahou mon égo a dû doubler x) Merci beaucoup pour ce très long commentaire et ces gentils compliments ! Le nom du dessin animé que j'aimais temps quand j'étais petite est "Batman- The animated series" tout simplement ! J'espère que les épisodes vont te plaire autant qu'ils m'ont plu ! Des amis mélangent aussi DC comics et Marvel, je deviens folle lorsqu'ils le font ! J'étais avec des amies pour voir "Suicide Squad" (pour la deuxième fois !) et lorsque le logo "DC comics" a apparu, une amie a dit "Ah bon ?! Le Joker c'est pas un Marvel ?" J'ai fait une belle crise cardiaque ahah ! Merci encore pour ce très gentil commentaire et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

SadakoTama : Hey ! Je suis de retour ! Oups ! Je ne jouerai plus avec les nerfs des lecteurs, pro...pas promis x) ! Je suis contente que la fin t'ai plu ! Bonne année ! (même si on est en février, on peut encore le dire, non ? xD) Bonne lecture !

Je souhaite une excellente lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Rouge

* * *

Elle était là, souriante sur ses talons tâchés,

Une main perdue dans ses mèches colorées,

Son regard dirigé vers un monde crée,

Par la voix de son poussin amusé.

* * *

« - Poussin ! »

Il faisait froid. Comme toujours depuis plusieurs semaines. Novembre, décembre puis janvier. Les mois se succédaient et le froid restait, heureux de chasser les habitants des rues de Gotham. La neige avait été présente durant quelques jours avant de fondre début janvier, attristant les enfants.

« - Poussin ! »

Et lui, il n'avait pas profité de la candeur de la neige. Il n'avait pas savouré les bons vins des fêtes de fin d'année. Il n'avait pas embrassé sa compagne lors du Nouvel An et encore moins fêté le Nouvel An. Il n'avait pas offert de cadeaux, il n'avait pas dansé et ne s'était pas saoulé pour s'amuser. Il n'avait rien fait de tout cela, trop perdu dans ses plans colorés et légèrement fous.

« - Poussin ! Ça va ? »

Il était resté là, dans son bureau, les fenêtres fermés et le visage fatigué. Il avait fait danser ses stylos sur des centaines de pages. Les verres d'alcool s'étaient succédés, une douce danse qui avait réchauffé sa gorge. Les plans jonchaient le sol, créant une seconde moquette. Il était bien, caché et seul.

« - J'ai une surprise poussin ! »

Et aujourd'hui, toute joie et impatience s'étaient envolées. Le Joker grogna plusieurs fois, jeta son stylo vers la porte et se jura d'arracher le joli minois d'Harley Quinn. Elle était là, hurlante et insupportable. Elle restait dans ce foutu appartement alors qu'il lui avait ordonné de partir loin d'ici ! Elle était toujours là, derrière lui, devant lui, à côté de lui ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il était impatient de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute !

« - Je rentre poussin ! »

Le Joker frappa du poing le bureau, faisant s'envoler des pages gribouillées et des emballages. Il recula sa chaise à l'aide de ses pieds, glissa sa main dans un tiroir et sortit une arme. Le Joker la tendit vers la porte encore fermée et accrocha un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« - 3, 2 et 1 murmura-t-il. »

Lorsqu'il prononça le chiffre un, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un mélange de blanc et de rouge fit son apparition, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres et perché sur des immenses talons. Le Joker fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'Harley se calme. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme s'arrêta de bouger et se tut.

« - Coucou poussin ! sourit-elle, les mains sur les hanches. »

Le Joker leva un sourcil avant de reprendre un visage froid. Son regard se planta sur le visage de la jeune femme avant de se glisser lentement vers ses immenses talons trop rouges pour être vrais.

« - C'est mon cadeau de Noel en retard ! rit Harley. »

Dans la noirceur de bureau, Harley Quinn semblait être une tache de sang. Ses lèvres charnues étaient peintes en rouge, tout comme l'extrémité de ses paupières. Son cou était protégé par un lourd collier en rubis. Les pierres accrochaient les rayons de l'unique lampe de la pièce, illuminant son décolleté. Sa nuisette s'arrêtait à ses genoux, entourant ses formes d'un tissu d'un rouge sombre. Une longue traîne en soie dansait dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle semblait être une mare de sang sur le sol et le Joker se demanda un instant si Harley saignait. Enfin, ses talons rouges s'étaient plantés dans un des nombreux plans de son poussin mais elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle fit glisser sa main droite sur sa hanche, faisant apparaître une bague immense et peinte en rouge.

« - Rouge ? »

Harley éclata de rire, ôta ses talons et se mit à sautiller vers le bureau. Son collier de rubis rejoignit les plans sur le sol, tout comme sa traîne trop longue. Elle se mis assise sur l'extrémité droite du bureau, les mains à plat devant elle. Ses yeux souriaient autant que ses lèvres, témoignant d'une joie incompréhensible pour le Joker. Ce dernier pointait toujours son arme vers elle, les sourcils froncés et le regard agacé.

« - Rouge Harley ? C'est ça ta magnifique surprise ? se moqua-t-il.

-C'est ta couleur préféré poussin murmura Harley.

-Elle le sera lorsque ton sang éclaboussera mon joli bureau poupée.

-Ne sois pas méchant bouda la jeune femme. »

Elle se fit glisser sur le bureau et posa son menton sur le canon du fusil. Le métal froid la gêna un instant mais elle garda toujours son regard planté dans celui du Joker. Elle voulait s'amuser ce soir, faire quelque chose d'agréable. Elle avait passé les trois derniers mois à ne rien faire, perdue dans l'immensité de l'appartement et le cœur lourd de ne plus rester aux côtés de son poussin.

« - Rouge parce que ce soir, c'est notre soirée ! L'année dernière, on s'est tellement amusés ! Tu t'en souviens ? demanda Harley.

-Non et je n'ai pas le temps de m'en souvenir. »

Il souffla plusieurs fois, une folle envie de tirer cette balle dans la si jolie gorge de sa poupée. Harley avança encore peu, le fusil toujours contre le bas de son menton. Elle n'avait pas peur, pourquoi aurait-elle reculé ? Il faisait ça tous les jours, surtout lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Et ce soir, Harley allait lui changer les idées tout en s'amusant un peu ! Harley pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit.

« - C'est le samedi rouge poussin ! Chaque année, on fête cette soirée ! Allez, s'il te plaît ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie même murmura la jeune femme.

-Tes supplications me sont terriblement désagréables ce soir. »

Harley sourit une nouvelle fois et sauta du bureau. Elle tomba sur ses pieds, planta son regard vers l'immense baie vitrée qui lui faisait face et croisa les bras. Ce soir, elle n'allait pas reculer et elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait !

« - S'il te plait ! On est restés dans cet appartement pendant trois mois ! Trois longs et terribles mois ! On ne s'est pas amusés, on n'a pas dansé, on n'a pas volé, on n'a rien fait ! Je m'ennuie tellement gémit Harley.

-Tu n'es pas censée être stupidement heureuse ? demanda le Joker.

-Tu ne fais rien pour que je le sois. »

Le Joker pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Il sourit discrètement et bougea dangereusement son bras. Il s'arrêta et tira. Un cri se fit entendre, faisant éclater de rire le Joker. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et s'avança, se demandant s'il l'avait touchée ou non. Malheureusement, Harley était toujours debout, les bras croisés et un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

« - Bon, je vais m'amuser toute seule ! Mais tu vas le regretter !

-Ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir réussi à te toucher sourit le Joker.

-J'ai sauté sur le côté avant que tu ne tires.

-Tu as triché alors.

-Oui murmura Harley. Adieu poussin finit-elle en se penchant en avant. »

Sa révérence fit doucement rire le Joker, se demandant à quel jeu elle jouait. La jeune femme attrapa son collier en rubis, le glissa dans son décolleté et avança énergiquement vers la porte encore ouverte. Elle sortit de la pièce.

Le Joker sourit une nouvelle fois, certain qu'elle reviendrait lui demander une faveur. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il attendait, les bras croisés, Harley refit apparition. Il remarqua que quelques rubis sortaient de son décolleté et bougeaient à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'appuya contre la porte.

« - Que veux-tu poupée ?

-Je viens juste chercher mes talons. »

Le Joker fronça les sourcils en la voyant attraper ses chaussures et repartir. Elle allait réellement s'amuser sans lui ? Il glissa son arme dans une de ses poches de pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte encore ouverte. Il avança vers le salon et ne trouva personne. Harley n'était pas là.

« - Harley ? »

Aucune réponse. Le Joker fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, se demandant depuis quand la jeune femme pouvait s'amuser sans lui. A chaque soirée, elle prenait soin de rester à quelques mètres de lui. Elle semblait ne vouloir jamais le quitter, trop heureuse d'être à ses côtés. Mais ce soir, elle était partie.

« - La rouge ou la bleue pour ce soir ? »

Le Joker se tourna et vit Harley, en sous-vêtement. Elle tenait de longues robes colorées, les sourcils levés et les jambes croisées. Elle avait toujours le collier de rubis caché dans son soutien-gorge et ses paupières colorées de rouge.

« - Peu m'importe.

-La rouge alors ! »

Harley commença à l'enfiler, la langue coincée entre ses dents et le regard concentré. Elle essayait de l'enfiler sans faire glisser son collant noir. Il semblait ne plus tenir autour de sa taille, sûrement à cause des nombreux trous. Harley le portait toujours lorsqu'elle voulait s'amuser, heureuse de pouvoir l'abîmer autant qu'elle le voulait. Et ce soir, elle ajouterait le plus de trous possibles à sa collection.

« - Alors ? Je suis comment ? »

Harley sauta plusieurs fois sur elle, voulant être certaine que la robe tenait. Sa poitrine semblait trop imposante pour la robe mais elle s'en moquait, heureuse de constater que le rouge s'accordait avec celui de ses lèvres.

« - Oh, le collier ! »

Elle éclata de rire et sortit difficilement le bijou de son soutien-gorge. Un rubis tomba au sol, accompagné de deux autres. Elle l'enfila rapidement autour de son cou, le plaçant au centre de la naissance de ses seins et tendit les bras.

« - Tu es...rouge. »

Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel en même temps, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il y a encore quelques minutes, il était tranquillement dans son bureau, préparant le meilleur des plans ! Il allait réduire Batman en de si minuscules morceaux que plus personne ne pourra le reconnaître ! A cette simple pensée, il sourit de joie ! Harley prit cela pour un compliment et hurla de bonheur !

« - Tu sais poussin, on raconte que Batmatou est en ville sourit Harley. »

Le regard du Joker se fit plus brillant et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

« - Tu aimes bien son nouveau surnom ? Je le trouve vraiment drôle ! dit-elle.

-Il est en ville ?

-Oui, il fait des tours sur les routes ! Il est sûrement impatient de voir notre voiture ! Non ? J'espère quand même ! La nôtre est vraiment belle ! »

Le Joker croisa les bras, se demandant quelle arme il prendrait avec lui. Il haussa les épaules, se demandant pourquoi il avait à choisir ! Ce soir, il prendrait toutes ses armes ! Ou du moins, le plus possible. Décidé à sortir, il se dirigea vers leur chambre. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Harley lui dit :

« - J'ai déjà choisi ta chemise poussin ! »

Le Joker se tourna vers Harley et éclata de rire.

« - Samedi rouge, samedi rouge, samedi rouge ! chantonna Harley en tapant dans ses mains. »

Harley Quinn avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Surtout lorsque c'était le Joker.

* * *

Ce soir, ils danseraient, les mains tâchées et le visage coloré,

Ils riraient, étirant leurs lèvres d'un rouge foncé,

Elle marcherait sur ses talons, heureuse de sa soirée.

Ce soir, c'est samedi rouge, il faut s'amuser.


End file.
